Unsure
by zavyntara
Summary: The summer before seventh year, Harry is rescued, makes new friends, has a few accidents, and falls in love with someone he thinks he shouldn't have. But should he make his move or let it be? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

This is my first attempt at a HP/SS slash fic. Let me know what you think of it by REVIEWING! *grin* And don't worry, I'm still working on "Finally," too.

~~~

Chapter 1

When sixteen year old Harry Potter slowly made his way out the front door one morning in July, he didn't expect to see a big black dog marching back and forth on the sidewalk in front of Number 4 Privet Drive.

But that was, in fact, what he saw. The dog was strutting, head held high, as though he were guarding the house. 

To anyone else, this would seem like a normal dog. Harry knew better, however. The dog was really his Animagus godfather, Sirius Black, who was a wrongly-convicted fugitive on the run from the Ministry of Magic.

Sighing and shaking his head, Harry ignored his godfather, who hadn't noticed him. Harry went over to his aunt Petunia Dursley's garden and dropped to the ground. He began to dig up the weeds from the garden, but as soon as he did, a huge mass of black jumped on him. As a result, Harry toppled over onto several flowers, crushing them.

"Shite, Padfoot, get off of me!" Harry hissed, pushing the dog away.

He quickly sat up and turned to inspect the damage done to the garden. He frantically tried everything he could to fix the plants, but to no avail. They lay limp on the ground.

"Shite, shite, shite," Harry muttered to himself before turning to face his godfather again, his expression that of defeat and sadness.

Sirius growled a little, then reached his snout up to nuzzle a bruise on the side of Harry's head. Harry reached up and let his fingers graze the bruise, wincing a little.

"Fight with Dudley," Harry explained, quietly, as he stroked the dog's fur. "Listen, Padfoot, you have to get out of here. You have to leave. It's not safe, if the Ministry finds out about--"

His tirade was cut off by a whine. Sirius padded over to cuddle close to Harry, seeming to offer comfort and warmth to his godson, who was shivering a little. The Animagus licked Harry's hand, then rested his head in the boy's lap.

"Please," Harry pleaded. "Leave. I'm fine. You don't have to keep an eye on me. I'll be all right."

__

Yeah, right, Sirius thought to himself. He reluctantly rose from the ground and looked at Harry, who gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Go on," Harry told him, scratching behind Sirius's ear. "I'll write as soon as I can. Promise."

Finally, Sirius gave in and walked away, after nuzzling his godson's cheek one last time. Harry sighed as he watched the dog leave Privet Drive.

"Padfoot, you just got me in a whole lot of trouble."

~~~

Sirius, meanwhile, hadn't really left Privet Drive. He'd only gone down the street, to Arabella Figg's house. Not pausing to make small talk with the witch, Sirius threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and, after a moment, found himself in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Albus!" Sirius called, looking around the office. 

He found the old wizard sitting at his desk. Across from him was Severus Snape, Potions Master, and one of Sirius's rivals from school. Severus sneered at Sirius, who ignored him.

"Sirius, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Albus asked, the usual sparkle evident in his eyes. "Do sit down."

"Albus, I was just down at Privet Drive," Sirius confessed as he sat down in the chair next to Severus's. "I know, you told me not to, but I had to see if Harry was all right. He hasn't sent me any letters, or anyone else, for that matter!"

"And what did you find at Privet Drive?" Albus wondered.

"I stood outside the house in dog form," Sirius explained, running his hands through his hair. "He came outside and started working in a garden, so I decided to surprise him. I ran and jumped on him, and when he fell on the flowers, he nearly freaked out because he crushed a few.

"When he turned around, I saw a bruise on the side of his head. He said he got into a fight with his cousin, but I think he was lying. And then he just started telling me I had to leave because it wasn't safe.

"After a minute, I gave up and left, but not before I got a good look at him. He's thin and pale, his eyes were bloodshot, he looked like he hadn't slept in _weeks_. And he was shivering. It was blazing hot out there, Albus, and he was _shivering_!"

"Leave it to Black to throw a fit when his godson has a cold," Severus muttered under his breath. Sirius glared at him and was about to retort, but he was cut off by Albus.

"Thank you for informing me, Sirius," the old man said. "I will send someone to check on Harry and look into it. For now, I need you to go on a mission for me. Go to Remus's house. He has all the details."

"Yes, sir," Sirius sighed.

He took the Floo to Remus Lupin's house, leaving Albus and Severus alone again. Albus turned to look at Severus, who groaned when he saw the excited twinkle in the man's eyes.

"Now, Severus..."

~~~

"Vernon!" Petunia Dursley wailed as she ran into the living room.

Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, was seated in front of the television, along with Dudley, the blob Harry called his cousin. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Vernon, It ruined my garden!" Petunia cried. "My flowers are dead and trampled, all because of _IT_!"

Hearing this, Vernon's eyes blazed with anger. He rose from his seat and headed for the stairs.

"Boy!" he shouted. "Get down here this instant!"

Harry cautiously made his way down the stairs. He stood in front of Vernon, head down and staring at his feet. 

"You ungrateful little freak!" Vernon hissed through clenched teeth. "We've fed you, clothed you, and taken care of you for nearly sixteen years, all out of the goodness of our hearts, and how do you repay us? By ruining Petunia's garden, or threatening my son with your abnormality! Well, I'm bloody-well sick of it, you wretch!"

Vernon backhanded Harry across the face, causing the boy to fall to the floor. Harry blinked a little and sighed inwardly when he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He discreetly spit a tooth into his hand and shoved it into his pants pocket before Vernon dragged him back up by his hair.

"Daddy?" Dudley whined. "Daddy, is it my turn?"

"Of course, son," Vernon agreed, handing Harry over to Dudley. "Do what you want with him, as long as he's still alive, and then throw him in the cupboard. Make sure you're done by supper, mind." He then gave Harry a swift kick and spoke to him in low, harsh tones. "Where's your murderer godfather to save you now, eh? Don't give my Dudley any trouble, or you'll regret it."

~~~

"Damn you, Albus," Severus muttered as he walked up to the front door of a Muggle house two nights later. "Damn you, Potter... Can't you, for once, stay out of trouble and let the rest of us have a peaceful holiday? Well, at least Albus lowered the wards for me... I just need to get in, make sure the brat's alive, and get out."

With that, Severus pointed his wand at the doorknob and unlocked it, then entered the dark house. Assuming that everyone would be asleep upstairs, he climbed the stairs and carefully opened doors, looking for Harry. On the bed in the first room were what looked like a hippopotamus and a broom, both snoring loudly. Severus cast a Sleeping Charm on them. In the second room was another hippopotamus, and Severus charmed him, too. 

The third room was a bathroom, and the fourth was another bedroom. This bedroom had shelves lining the wall, and on the shelves were all kinds of broken toys. Aside from that, the room was clean. The bed was neatly covered with a thin sheet, and a cage containing a snowy owl sat on the otherwise empty desk. 

__

This is definitely Potter's room, Severus told himself. _And, as usual, he's out of bed after hours... _

Severus continued his search downstairs. He noticed that throughout the family room and the dining room, there were pictures of the boy he assumed was Harry's cousin, but there was no sign that there was a Potter living in the house, except for what Severus had found upstairs.

Finally, Severus gave up looking for Harry. He stood in front of the door, considering his options for what to do. He could leave, or he could keep looking. After a moment's consideration, he decided on the latter. He had a bad feeling about this search, and he began to call Harry's name.

"Potter! When I find you, you'll be sorry for all the trouble you've caused me and everyone else these past two days!" 

After a few seconds, Severus heard a noise coming from the hallway next to the stairs. Moving closer, he found a door to what seemed to be a closet, but that was where the sound was coming from. Something was pounding against the door, and a weak, quiet voice was speaking frantically.

"Help me, get me out of here..."

Severus quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. A small, black-haired body fell out of the cupboard and collapsed to the floor. Blood soaked through one leg of the boy's pants. His bare back was covered with welts and bruises, and his chest rose and fell with each rapid breath.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Severus muttered. 

He knelt down next to Harry and turned him over, causing Harry to inhale sharply in pain. The boy closed his eyes and bit his lip, so as not to cry out. Finally, the pain got to be too much, and he grabbed Severus's robes tightly in his fists, screaming in anguish. His back felt like it was on fire.

"Please, make it stop hurting..." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse as he stared up at Severus with tear-filled eyes. "Make it stop..."

Even through all his years as a Death Eater, Severus had never been as affected by anything as he was by the sight of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, beaten and begging for the pain to go away. 

__

No, I don't care for him, Severus told himself, silently. _I'll just take him to Hogwarts and leave it at that. I'm not involved._

"Potter, can you walk?" Severus asked, surprising himself by how gentle his voice was as he lifted the boy by his arms, so that he wasn't lying on his back.

"I-I don't think so..." Harry muttered, his head subconsciously falling to rest on Severus's shoulder. "Dudley...my leg...pistol..."

"The boy shot you?" Severus asked in astonishment. "Bloody hell..." He pulled a small marble out of his pocket, wrapped in a piece of cloth. "Potter, this is a portkey that will take us back to Hogwarts. Hold onto me, and don't let go until I tell you."

Just as a precaution, Severus grabbed Harry's hand before touching his other hand to the marble. They both felt a familiar tug around their stomachs as the portkey was activated, and within moments, they were in Albus's office. The old man was shocked when he saw the condition Harry was in, and he rushed over to the two younger wizards.

"My goodness, what happened?" Albus asked, a worried glint in his eyes.

"The Muggles," Severus muttered. "Potter, where are your things? Albus will send someone to get them."

"Burned..." Harry whispered. "My trunk... Everything in it... But my wand and everything...under the loose floorboard...in my room..."

"I'll send Minerva to get them," Albus told Severus. "Take him to see Poppy."

"You can let go now, Potter," Severus told Harry. "I'm going to levitate you to the hospital wing."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: Talks, silk shirts, and explanations

~~~

Chapter 2

An hour later, Severus was reluctantly sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing. His missing tooth had been replaced, and the bullet had been removed from his leg. Harry was asleep, lying on his stomach so as not to aggravate the wounds on his back. Poppy Pomfrey was able to heal the welts and cuts, but they wouldn't be completely healed for another several hours. There was also a lotion that needed to be rubbed on Harry's back every hour. Poppy had asked Severus to stay with Harry for a few hours, and to apply the lotion.

"Damned Potters, always getting into trouble, the lot of them," Severus muttered to himself as he leaned back in his chair and opened a book.

"But you have to admit...it makes things more...interesting..." 

Severus looked up from the book and raised an eyebrow. Harry had turned his head, so that he was looking at his teacher.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Severus told him, firmly. 

"What day is it?" Harry murmured, ignoring the comment.

"Tuesday, the thirty-first of July." 

Harry gave a weak chuckle, closing his eyes and then opening them again.

"Happy birthday to me..." he whispered. "Best present I could have asked for..."

"What, to be beaten and shot?" Severus snorted. Harry waved a hand at him before dropping it back to the bed.

"That was two days ago... Thanks for getting me out..."

"_Two days_? Damn, Potter. Were you locked in that bloody cupboard that whole time?" Harry nodded slightly.

"I've had worse... Beginning of summer...they wouldn't let me out for two weeks..."

"And you didn't tell anyone how they were treating you?"

"How could I? I was locked in a cupboard," Harry replied with a half-hearted smirk. Severus just glared at him, and Harry sighed, turning his head away from the other wizard. "I though I was going to die in there... It was like being buried alive... I couldn't breathe or think... I passed out a few times... I think I had a seizure, I remember shaking all over..."

Suddenly, Harry's body tensed, and he let out a cry of pain as he buried his face in his pillow. Severus grabbed the Pain Relieving Lotion from the bedside table and poured a small amount into his hand before gently rubbing it over Harry's back.

"Relax, and take your face out of your pillow," Severus instructed him, firmly. "I didn't bring you back here only to have you suffocate yourself."

Harry turned his face away from the pillow, but he didn't breathe any easier. He took short, rapid breaths as Severus smoothed the lotion over his back. It stung and burned for a while before it took effect.

"Oh, God, it hurts..." Harry choked out, his breathing becoming even more erratic.

"I'm finished, and you need to calm down," Severus stated, wiping his hands on a towel. "For God's sake, boy, breathe! You're hyperventilating. Try to take deep breaths." As Harry slowed his breathing, Severus asked, "It really hurt that bad?"

"Bloody stupid question..." Harry whispered, his face red and sweaty. "Nearly as bad as when they did it..."

"I think it's about time for you to take a Sleeping Potion," Severus told him, summoning a vial. He helped Harry to drink from it. "This will put you out for about six hours, hopefully. You'll be awake in time for breakfast, and I'll be off in the dungeons, catching up on the sleep _I've_ missed tonight."

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" Harry wondered as the potion began to take effect. Severus snorted.

"Why would you want me to?" he asked. "I'm the greasy Potions Master, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're the...greasy Potions Master...who saved my life...again..." Harry mumbled, sleepily. "Will you? Please?"

"Perhaps," Severus sighed, not showing his surprise at the thought of being wanted. "I'll think about it. Good night, Mr. Potter."

Within seconds, Harry was asleep, his face still sweaty. Severus reached over to a basin of water and a cloth. He soaked the cloth in the water before pressing it against Harry's forehead and cheeks, to cool him off. 

__

You'd think that, after Voldemort was defeated last year, the kid's problems would be over, Severus thought to himself. _He'd be able to make up for what he's missed out on. He'd be able to just be normal and act his age, not forced to grow up so soon._

"I'm sorry, Potter," Severus muttered. "Everything does seem to happen to you. I suppose, in a way, I can't blame you for breaking the rules and everything for the past few years. I guess you were just trying to have the fun you've never been given a chance to have before."

"Indeed."

Severus turned to find Albus entering the infirmary. The old wizard smiled at Severus, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Severus stood to offer his chair to Albus, but Albus shook his head. He stood next to the bed, leaning over Harry and touching the boy's hair. The smile on his face turned sad as Albus let out a soft sigh.

"How is he?"

"I gave him a Sleeping Potion about twenty minutes ago," Severus replied. "Before that, he was quite coherent, we talked for a little while. He started hyperventilating when I had to put the lotion on his back. He said it hurt nearly as bad as when the Muggles did that to him."

"Oh, the poor boy," Albus murmured. 

"Albus, why did we send him back to them in the first place?" Severus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"You know why, Severus. There are still Death Eaters trying to get to Harry. At the time, I thought it would be best for him to go, because of the wards around the Dursleys' house. I see now that I was wrong..."

"And now? Will he stay here, or will he go to someone else?"

"He will stay here," Albus replied. "Sirius and Remus aren't home all the time, and the Weasleys can't really afford another child in the house. Poppy said she'll let Harry out in about three days, but because of his leg, he'll need to use a cane to walk. I don't want him to be on his own too much until he's healed."

Albus gave Severus a meaningful look, and the younger man groaned inwardly.

"Albus, you are thoroughly predictable," Severus sighed. "Will you at least allow me to get some sleep before you ask _another_ favor of me?" 

"Of course, Severus, of course," Albus chuckled. "In fact, I will stay with Harry until Poppy returns. Go on down to your dungeons and get some rest."

"Thank you, Albus."

~~~

Harry moaned quietly when he awoke in the morning. The light in the infirmary was bright, and his muscles screamed out in pain no matter how he moved. His back felt much better, but his muscles ached from not being able to move much as he slept. After a moment, Harry felt a presence next to him. He turned his head and found Poppy standing over him, examining his back.

"How are you feeling, Potter?" Poppy asked. "Your back has healed nicely."

"Feels better, but I ache all over," Harry sighed. "I don't think I can stand laying like this much longer, but I don't think I can move, either..."

"Here, drink this," Poppy told him, holding a vial to his lips. "It will relax your muscles and get rid of the pain. Then you can have some lunch. You slept a lot longer than we thought you would." 

After the potion took effect, Poppy helped Harry to slowly turn over and sit up. He winced a little, but he wasn't in nearly as much pain. 

"There, how's that?" Poppy asked, helping him put a shirt on.

"Better, thank you." 

"Poppy." 

The two looked up as Severus entered the room, wearing surprisingly Muggle clothes: black slacks and a black silk button-down shirt. Harry stared at him for a moment before blinking his eyes and shaking himself out of his daze.

__

Damn, but he looks good, Harry said to himself. _Hey, where did that come from?!_

"Yes, Severus?" Poppy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Albus asks that the two of you join the rest of us in the staff room for lunch," Severus told her. "If Potter is able, of course." He looked at Harry, who was still looking intently at the man. Harry felt himself blush a little.

"Potter, do you feel well enough to go down to the staff room?" Poppy asked. Harry nodded. "Severus, I trust you can help him and keep an eye on him? I have things to attend to here."

"Of course, Poppy," Severus complied.

He took Harry by an arm and helped him to stand. Poppy handed Harry a wooden cane to walk with, and he and Severus slowly made their way to the staff room. Harry limped slightly, and his leg was a little sore, but they made it all right. Severus pulled out a chair for Harry, next to Albus, and then sat on the boy's other side.

"Harry, my boy, delighted to see you!" Albus greeted him, cheerfully. "Professor McGonagall retrieved your things for you, and they have been taken to Professor Snape's rooms. After Madam Pomfrey releases you from the hospital wing, you will be staying with him for the rest of the summer, if that's all right?"

"That's fine," Harry told him. "As long as Professor Snape doesn't mind." _And as long as he dresses like _that_ everyday._

"I don't mind," Severus told Harry.

"Good, good," Albus continued. "Now, Harry, Sirius and Remus are due to return today from Italy, where I sent them on a mission for me. They'll be here to visit with you tonight. And after you get settled into Professor Snape's quarters, he will accompany you to Diagon Alley to buy new robes, supplies, and anything else you might have...lost."

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked, suddenly, his eyes wide.

"She's in the Owlery, don't worry," Minerva McGonagall assured him from her seat across from Albus. Harry let out a sigh of relief. 

At that moment, lunch appeared on the table in the form of bread, salad, and pasta. The sight and smell of the food made Harry feel a little nauseous, so he didn't take anything. Instead, he sat back in his chair, folded his arms across his stomach, and looked around the room at all of his teachers. Aside from Albus, Severus, and Minerva, there were about ten other teachers, including Filius Flitwick, Ceres Sprout, Selena Sinistra, and Valerie Vector. 

After a moment, Harry felt a hand on his arm, and he inhaled sharply when Severus leaned over to his ear.

"If you don't eat, Poppy will ask for my head on a silver platter," he murmured, silkily.

"If you hadn't eaten in nearly a month, then you wouldn't want to suddenly stuff yourself with pasta, either," Harry replied, firmly. 

"Understandable, but I never said you had to stuff yourself. Just take a bite or two. You'll feel better."

"Doubtful," Harry muttered. But he gave in and reached for a piece of bread, ripping small bits off and nibbling at them. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Severus's tone was dripping with sarcasm as he smirked. "Be glad Albus asked you to come down here for lunch. Poppy would have tried to force you to eat everything."

After a moment, Harry put his half-eaten piece of bread on his plate and resumed his former position, sitting back in his chair. Severus glanced at him and saw that the boy's face had become a little pale.

"Do you need to go back upstairs?" Severus asked, quietly. Harry hesitated, then nodded slightly. "All right, then. Let's go."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked once he was back in bed. He lay on his side, facing Severus, who was standing next to the bed. "I mean, I'm not complaining. It's just...weird."

"I've been wondering the same thing, myself," Severus replied, chuckling. "Let's call it 'temporary insanity,' shall we?"

"Then I like you when you're insane," Harry sighed. "I wish you'd be insane more often."

"Maybe I've just decided that you're not the kind of person I thought you were, and you're not half-bad?" Severus suggested. _You don't _look_ half-bad, either. Damn it, stop that! He's a kid! A student!_

"If you say so," Harry yawned. "I think I'll go back to sleep. See you later, Professor..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: More silk shirts, a startling discovery, and Severus talks to himself

~~~

Chapter 3

Later that evening, Harry awoke to find Sirius and Remus standing by the bedside table, sifting through a pile of presents.

__

Presents? Harry thought. Then it clicked. _Oh, yeah. Birthday._ He slowly sat up against the back of the bed, and the two older men looked at him.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting on the bed and hugging the boy. "Merlin, I was so worried about you, and then Dumbledore sent us to Italy, and he sent that greasy bastard, Snape, to check on you--"

"Professor Snape saved my life, and he's been helping me out today, so I don't want to hear you saying anything bad about him, or I'll hex you..." Harry warned him sleepily.

"Okay, okay, no more talk about Snape," Sirius replied, eyes wide with surprise. 

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes at Sirius. 

"All right. My leg's a little sore, but I feel better than I did last night."

"Anyway, happy birthday, kiddo!" Sirius said, suddenly. "How about some presents? Open mine first." He handed Harry a long, abnormally-shaped gift wrapped in red and gold paper.

"Wonderful color scheme," Harry chuckled as he opened the present. Inside the paper was, of course, a broomstick. "A Glider 2.4, the best broom a Seeker can have! Wow, Sirius, thank you! I hope my leg heals soon so I can try it out!"

"Mine next," Remus said, handing Harry a small gift.

Harry took the paper off and opened the little velvet box. Sitting inside was a necklace with a miniature golden Snitch hanging from it. Harry immediately fastened the necklace around his neck, thanking Remus. Then he began to open the gifts and letters from his friends. First was Hermione's and, of course, it was a book.

__

Dear Harry,

I'm at the Weasleys' right now, and Dumbledore called through the fireplace to tell us what happened. All of the Weasleys wanted to go to those blasted Muggles and curse them, even Percy, and I have to say, I wanted to, too. I do hope you're all right, and if you need to talk, I'm here.

Anyway, happy birthday! I remembered how you told me you wanted to become an Animagus, so I found this book for you. "The Animagus In You." I think McGonagall mentioned it once or twice. I hope you like it!

See you soon!

Love, Hermione

"Your dad and I used that when we were learning," Sirius told Harry as he flipped through the pages. "Good book, it explains everything clearly."

Harry put the book down and then went on to his gifts from the Weasleys. From Ron, he received a subscription to _Quidditch Weekly_ and a letter.

__

Harry,

I couldn't believe it when Dumbledore told us about the Dursleys! Why didn't you tell anyone, mate? Fred and George wanted to go over there with some of the tricks that they'd tested that didn't work right. I swear, those Muggles would've been dead by the time we were done with them. You just don't mess with nine angry Weasleys.

Dumbledore said maybe you can visit in a couple of weeks. We're all looking forward to it. Bill and Charlie want to see you again, and Mum wants to make sure you're alive and healthy and all that.

Hope you like the magazine. Write back sometime.

From, Ron

From Molly Weasley, Harry received some fudge and a sweater. Bill sent him a leather-bound journal, and Charlie sent a model of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Fred and George, who own a joke shop in Hogsmeade, sent some of their new tricks. And Ginny, the youngest Weasley, gave Harry some candy and a quill. Albus sent him some Muggle candy (Skittles, M&Ms, and Reese's Pieces). 

Harry's last gift came with a note that wasn't signed. When he read the note and saw the gift, however, he smiled and knew exactly who it was from. The gift was a black silk button-down shirt, and the note said:

__

I saw you admiring mine this morning, so I went out to Hogsmeade and bought you one for yourself.

Harry snorted at this and thought, _I wasn't admiring the shirt, I was admiring you_ in_ the shirt. But no matter. I like the shirt, anyway._

"Who's that from, Harry?" Remus asked, touching the material. "It's nice." Harry blushed a little, and Sirius started laughing.

"Oh, does Harry have someone in his life who he can't tell us about?" he teased. "A young lady, perhaps?" Harry blushed harder and shook his head. "A guy, then? Do tell!"

"It's nothing," Harry muttered. "Just a crush, on my part. And I don't even know if it's a crush." He crumpled up the note, so that the other two men wouldn't see and get ideas, and the parchment suddenly disappeared. "Well, that was cool."

"How can you not know if it's a crush?" Sirius asked. "Look, kid, do you like the guy?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I'm physically attracted to him, I guess, but I don't even really know him. We're not friends or anything. We just...know each other."

"Well, who is it?"

"Come on, Siri, leave him alone," Remus cut in, resting a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "He'll tell when he's ready."

"What were you doing in Italy?" Harry wondered after a little while. He and Remus were now engaged in a game of chess.

"Helping out while some more Death Eaters were arrested," Remus replied as he took out one of Harry's pawns. "Macnair, Trayder, Kenedy, Nott, and a couple of others I didn't know."

"No Wormtail?" Harry asked, softly, as he leaned back in Sirius's arms.

"No Wormtail," Sirius sighed, resting his cheek on his godson's head. "But we'll find him, buddy. I promise you that."

Suddenly, Severus entered the room, carrying a tray of potions. He placed the tray on the table, sneered at Sirius, nodded at Remus, and then looked at Harry.

"Poppy's on her way up to give you your dinner," he told Harry, who groaned. "Just a warning."

"Hide me," Harry muttered, pulling Sirius in front of him.

Right on cue, Poppy came into the room with a tray of food, including chicken soup and bread. Harry paled, and his stomach churned at the sight of it. Still, the matron placed the tray in front of him.

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled, laying his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Eat it," Poppy ordered him. "You can't possibly not be hungry, you haven't eaten in a month!"

"I don't want it," Harry insisted. "I'm not hungry."

"Poppy, I think you'd better leave him be," Severus said, softly, seeing the look on Harry's face.

Still, Poppy kept pushing him to eat at least some of the food. Each time she tried, Harry kept saying 'no.' She even went so far as to try to force him to take a bite of the soup, and that's when Harry snapped. He threw his arms out, knocking the tray to the floor and causing everyone to back away from him before he curled up, burying his face in his arms, and broke down in tears.

"No... I don't want it..." Harry whispered.

Severus was the only one brave enough to go closer to Harry, as the others stared in shock. Severus sat next to him and rested a hand on his back. Sensing his warm, comforting presence, Harry fell into Severus's arms, crying into his chest.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong," Severus said, softly. "Why did you react like that?"

"I said 'no!'" Harry cried. "I didn't want it, I said 'no,' and she tried to force me, and...and..." His words trailed to an end as he sobbed, but it was enough for Severus to understand.

"Harry," Severus said, gently rubbing circles over the boy's back. "While you were with your relatives, did somebody force you to do something you didn't want to do?"

Harry didn't reply. He just clung to Severus as his sobs lessened to hiccups. His small body trembled as Severus held him. Severus looked back at Remus, Sirius, and Poppy (who was in tears, herself), and he saw that they had all come to the same conclusion that he had. 

Severus looked down at the spilled tray. Getting an idea, he waved his hand at the mess, and it returned to the table in front of Harry, looking the same as it had before he knocked it down.

"Listen to me, Harry," Severus murmured. "Will you please eat just a little something? Not a lot; just as much as you can manage. If you don't eat anything, you'll become even more sick than you are already."

Harry sighed after a moment and nodded. He picked his head up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He reached for the spoon with a shaking hand, but Severus had already grabbed it. He fed Harry spoonfuls of soup until the boy turned his head away, showing that he could eat no more. Severus then helped Harry to lie down and tucked the blanket around him, and Harry immediately fell asleep. Severus turned to leave, but Sirius stopped him. He and Remus stared at the man in surprise.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"I'm Head of Slytherin, Black," Severus replied, simply. Sirius gave him a blank look, and Severus sighed, shaking his head. "A lot of them, Death Eaters' children, have been raped by people in their own families. I know how to calm them." He glanced at Harry and chuckled slightly. "And I suppose I may have developed something of a soft spot for the boy."

"You frighten me sometimes, Snape, do you know that?" Sirius commented. 

"Ah, my lifelong dream has been fulfilled," Snape replied, smirking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must depart."

~~~

As soon as Severus returned to his suite in the dungeons, he dropped into his favorite chair and reached for a bottle of Firewhiskey from the table.

"How dare they," Severus muttered to himself. "I have half a mind to go back to those bloody Muggles and kill them, or at least do permanent damage..."

He was angry; no doubt about that. But _why_ was he angry? Because a child, one of his students, had been hurt? Or because Harry--"no, _Potter_"--had been hurt.

Sure, Severus had been angry each and every one of those times one of his Slytherins had confessed that their father or brother had raped them. Nobody deserved to be abused like that.

And yet this anger was different. It was more like rage. Severus couldn't stand the thought that someone had tortured and violated Harry--"_Potter"_-- in such a way. He'd already suffered enough throughout his life, and those worthless Muggles just had to add more suffering.

Harry--"_Potter, _damn it!"-- affected him in a way that most people would consider good, while Severus considered it to be bad. He'd promised himself for over twenty years that he wouldn't let anyone affect him in this way, ever again.

But he was drawn to Harry--"fine, I give up"-- in a way that he couldn't explain. He was somewhat attracted to him physically. And after he talked to him in the hospital wing and at lunch, Severus seemed to completely change his mind about the boy he used to torment. He had a good wit and a sharp tongue, which Severus appreciated.

What caught Severus most was when Harry had thanked him and then asked if Severus would visit again. Because he wasn't the most sociable of people, Severus didn't often feel wanted or needed, and Harry made him feel that.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Severus muttered. "He's just a child."

__

He's seventeen.

"He's a student."

__

Only for another year.

"I'm old enough to be his father."

__

But you aren't_ his father, and would he really care about your age?_

"He would never want someone like me."

__

Then why was he staring at you like a lion would stare at its prey?

"Let's go with that 'temporary insanity' excuse again."

And so went the bickering between the two sides of Severus's conscience until the dead of night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Futon: I don't quite understand what you meant in your review "What a waste of good money."

In this chapter: A trip to Diagon Alley, flashbacks, and news of Malfoy

~~~

Chapter 4

Four days later, Harry--still armed with his cane--went with Severus to Diagon Alley. Minerva had given Harry his letter, so he was ready to buy all of his supplies, including new robes and everything.

"If you need to stop, let me know," Severus told Harry when they entered the Alley. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Gringotts," Harry replied. "Then Madame Malkin's."

The two headed to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Harry presented his key, and a goblin called Griphook took him and Severus to Harry's vault in a speedy cart. Once they stopped, Severus climbed out, then assisted Harry, who wavered a bit on his feet.

"All right?" Severus asked, holding onto Harry's arm. Harry looked up and gave a weak smile, and Severus saw that his face was pale.

"I never did like those things."

Harry handed his key to Griphook, who unlocked the vault. Harry stepped in and grabbed a few handfuls of coins. After putting them in a pouch, he left the vault and climbed back into the cart with Severus, shutting his eyes.

"It's worse if you close your eyes," Severus told him, gently, as the cart shot off.

The next stop was Madame Malkin's robe store. Madame Malkin greeted them, and Harry told her that he needed new robes for school.

"Dress robes, as well," Severus added. Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Not another ball!" he groaned.

"One of Albus's brilliant ideas for keeping things happy and sugary sweet this year, after the events of last term," Severus explained, sarcastically. "There will be one at Christmas and one at Valentine's Day. Oh, and a masquerade ball for Halloween."

"No dress robes," Harry told the woman who was measuring him. "I'm not planning on going to another ball in this liftetime."

"Oh, but you seemed to be having such a wonderful time at the last one," Severus taunted him. "Ignoring your date after the opening dance, and then proceeding to sulk the rest of the night."

"And that's precisely why I'm not going to this one," Harry shot back. "I didn't have fun then, and I won't this year."

"Get the dress robes, Potter," Severus told him in a tone that left no room for protest. "I'm fairly certain that if you don't, then you will change your mind about going a week before it's time because the girl of your dreams will ask you, and then you will whine and complain about not having dress robes, and you won't have time to get them. Get the robes."

Harry stared at him for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head as Madame Malkin stepped out of the room.

"That went completely over my head," he muttered. "Anyway, there _is_ no '_girl_ of my dreams.'" _Maybe a 'man of my dreams' or a 'professor of my dreams.' Stop that, Harry!_

"Ah, so Mr. Potter is of the male persuasion?" Severus commented. _My outlook just became brighter! Damn it, stop, we talked about this already!_ "I never would have guessed."

"You weren't supposed to," Harry said, simply. "Nobody knows, except you, Sirius, and Remus."

"Oh, joy," Severus sneered. "I share a secret with the Canine Couple."

At this, Harry gave a soft sigh and dropped down to a chair, folding his arms across his chest. Severus watched him curiously and tried to get his attention, but the boy seemed to be lost in thought.

__

Even if he did_ want me..._ Harry thought. _Sirius would kill me. Or him. Or both of us. They hate each other, and nothing will ever change that. _

Suddenly, Harry realized that Severus was staring at him, and that Madame Malkin was standing in front of them with a box. Harry blushed slightly and muttered an apology. He took the box from the seamstress and paid for the robes. Severus shrunk the box, so that it would fit in Harry's pocket, and then the two headed to Flourish & Blotts.

"Something bothering you, Potter?" Severus wondered as Harry looked at his list and picked out the books he needed.

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied quickly.

Two hours, twelve books, two boxes of owl treats, numerous potion supplies, and a pair of boots later, Harry and Severus were back in The Leaky Cauldron. They sat in a booth back in a corner, away from the rest of the patrons. While waiting for the drinks to come, Harry rested his leg on his bench and looked around the pub. His eyes stopped to rest on a bottle of Muggle beer.

~~~

__

He was drunk again, Harry could tell. The way he slurred when he talked, the way he stumbled as he walked, the stench of alcohol on his breath... Harry knew this would be worse than normal.

Usually, he got Dudley to do it for him. Then he wouldn't be breaking the law. Until Harry was sixteen, he couldn't really lay a hand on him.

But when he got drunk, he didn't care. It happened rarely, but when he got drunk, he went straight to Harry's room. He threw the door open. He saw the boy scramble to hide in a corner. He picked the boy up by his shirt collar and--

~~~

Severus watched Harry, concerned. The boy seemed to be in some kind of a trance. He was staring at something across the room, and his face grew paler with each passing second. A drop of sweat trickled down Harry's forehead, and Severus wondered if he should get Harry's attention.

He didn't have a chance to. After a few more seconds, Harry shut his eyes and shook his head, taking deep breaths. He then turned to look at Severus, pleading with his eyes.

"I can't stay in here," Harry barely whispered. "I have to get out."

Severus only nodded and told Tom, the Innkeeper, to cancel the drink order. Severus then helped Harry up and, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, removed a portkey from his pocket. 

A moment later, they found themselves in Severus's suite at Hogwarts. Harry climbed onto the sofa and curled up in a corner of it. He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his knees to his chest, and closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see anything else in the room.

"May I ask what that was about?" Severus inquired, sitting in a chair.

"Sometimes when I see little things, it sparks a flashback," Harry murmured, opening his eyes and staring straight into Severus's.

__

Eyes that young and beautiful shouldn't be so full of pain, Severus told himself. Harry continued to speak softly.

"Until I turned sixteen, Vernon let Dudley punish me for everything... It wasn't considered child abuse of Dudley did it. After I turned sixteen, Vernon handled the beatings, but he let Dudley do it, too... I saw a Muggle beer bottle in the pub. Sometimes Vernon would get drunk and beat me before I was sixteen."

"I thought you were going to faint, you were so white," Severus commented.

"I thought I was, too..."

"If you need to get anything off your chest, I'm always available," Severus told him. Harry nodded.

"I know. Thank you. I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go lie down for a while."

"All right. I have some work to do, so I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Harry slowly made his way into what was now his bedroom. He changed into more comfortable clothes before climbing under the red satin covers on his bed. Removing his glasses, he closed his eyes and nestled his head in his pillow.

__

I wish I could forget about what Vernon and Dudley did to me, Harry said to himself. _Then I wouldn't have these flashbacks. I wouldn't have nightmares. I wouldn't have to worry about people asking me about it and finding out everything that happened. I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not I'm going to try to end it again..._

I don't want anyone finding out what happened or what I did to myself. _Especially not Professor Snape, Sirius, or Remus. Professor Snape's done so much to help me, he's been so nice. But if he finds out I tried to kill myself, will he take it back? And everyone else would just be disappointed in me..._

And then there was Severus. What to do about him, Harry didn't know. Sometimes he caught the older man watching him or being overly...affectionate? Or maybe it was just Harry's imagination. The man was thirty-seven years old. He went to school with Sirius, Remus, and Harry's parents. How on earth could he like Harry?

But what if he did?

If Severus and Harry were to pursue a romantic relationship, what would happen? How would people react? Severus and the Marauders never got along. Harry's friends didn't even know that he was gay, let alone that he was crushing on the most-hated teacher in school. Ron would throw a fit, and Hermione would be disgusted and lecture Harry on how it's inappropriate for teachers to have those kinds of relationships with their students.

"Bloody hell, he could be fired," Harry whispered in horror. "That's it. I won't do anything. I won't cause him to be fired..."

He sighed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Why couldn't things just be normal?

Then again, in the life of Harry Potter, what is normal?

~~~

While Harry was deep in thought, Severus was in his office, going over his lesson plans for the next year. Suddenly, an owl flew through his door and dropped a letter in front of him before perching on the desk. Severus opened the letter and scanned its contents.

__

Uncle Sev,

Father's dead. Another Death Eater's A.K. went astray and hit him. Mother killed herself. Self-inflicted A.K. They've been buried, and Aurors have been searching the Manor for Dark Arts stuff.

I'm all alone now, Sev, and it's scary. I don't know what to do or how to take care of myself. I'm not ready to be on my own yet. I haven't even had time to mourn, I haven't cried, and they're expecting me to take care of everything, and I can't!

You're the only family I have left. Do you think I could stay with you for the rest of the summer? I can't stand being in the Manor any longer, especially since the Aurors have come. Please, help me.

Draco

"Oh, Merlin..." Severus muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. "Draco and Harry hate each other. How will this work out?" He went to his fireplace and called up Albus. 

"Yes, Severus?" Albus said as his head appeared in the fire.

"Lucius and Narcissa are dead, Albus. Draco just wrote me, asking if he can stay with me for the rest of the holiday."

"That's fine, Severus," Albus told him. "The boy is welcome to stay at Hogwarts."

"I knew you'd say that, but that's not the point," Severus continued. "Draco and Potter hate one another. There will be problems if they're both staying with me."

"You underestimate them, Severus," Albus said after a moment's consideration. "They are intelligent, mature young men. I'm sure they'll be able to handle it. Ask Mr. Potter his opinion; he'll understand and respect your decision to bring Mr. Malfoy here. And I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will act maturely as well. They have grown up these past couple of years."

"Yes, Albus, they have," Severus agreed, though still uncertain. "Thank you."

The connection was broken, and Severus went back to his chambers. He knocked on Harry's door and, hearing a muffled reply, slowly went inside. Harry lay on his side, facing away from the door.

"Draco Malfoy's parents are dead," Severus said, bluntly. "As his godfather, I am next in line to care for him. Therefore, he'll be staying here for the remainder of the summer."

"Okay," Harry replied, his voice unusually quiet. 

"I know that you and he don't get along, and I wanted to see what you thought before I replied to his letter."

"It's really none of my business what your decision is. My opinion shouldn't really matter, but if it does, I'll be civil to him. I won't try to kill him or anything."

Severus frowned at Harry's tone. His voice was tired, dead. And he wouldn't turn around. Severus went over to the bed and sat on the edge, resting his hand on Harry's back. At the contact, Harry jerked away.

"Please don't touch me," he requested.

"Are you all right?" Severus inquired, withdrawing his hand. 

"Fine..." Harry mumbled. He made a noise that sounded to Severus like a sniffle and reached a hand up to rub his eyes. "Leave me alone, please. Write Mal--_Draco_ back and tell him to come. I'm in no position to interfere."

"Do you need anything?" Severus offered. "Sleeping Potion, Pain Potion, anything?"

"No." Harry's voice was now firm, and Severus took this as a hint that if he didn't leave, Harry would become angry. And that wouldn't be a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

In this chapter: Draco, a visit to Sirius and Remus, and forgotten Silencing Spells

~~~

Chapter 5

__

Draco,

Come whenever you're ready, but I have to warn you that Harry Potter is staying with me as well. He had some trouble with his relatives this summer, and he's been here at Hogwarts for about a week. He'll be staying in my quarters for the rest of the summer, and he's already promised to be civil to you. I want you to do the same because none of us need to have any fights or problems with each other. We all have enough of our own problems as it is.

When you get here, come straight to my quarters. I've still got Salazar spelled to let you in.

Severus

~~~

When Draco entered the chambers, he was pale and tired. He dropped his things on the ground and was immediately wrapped in an embrace. He returned the hug, burying his face in his godfather's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Severus said, softly, as he rested his hand on the back of Draco's head, stroking his hair. "I'll take care of everything, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev," Draco sighed, drawing back. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"The only bedroom besides mine is the one Potter's in," Severus explained, apologetically. "Do you mind sharing with him?"

"Whatever, I don't care," Draco replied, tiredly. "I just want to lie down and go to sleep."

Severus levitated Draco's things and led Draco into the bedroom. Harry still lay on his bed, facing away from the door, but Draco didn't say a word. Severus transfigured an old chair into a bed and placed it on the opposite side of the room from Harry's. Draco immediately lay down under the covers of the bed.

"Do you need anything, Draco?" Severus asked. Draco shook his head. "What about you, Potter, are you all right?"

A whispered "yes" was heard from the other bed. Draco looked curiously at Severus, who shook his head, as if to say "don't ask." Severus then left the two boys alone. Draco tried to fall asleep but, even as tired as he was, he couldn't. Finally, he decided to strike up a conversation with Harry and find out what was going on.

"Potter, Uncle Severus told me you promised you'd be civil to me," he commented. "Where the hell did that come from?" There was a pause before Harry answered.

"I don't mind that you're here, as long as you don't mind that I'm here," he said, quietly. "You have more of a right to be here than I do, after all, being his godson."

"What's the deal with you, anyway?" Draco demanded, surprised by the response. "Why _are_ you here? Uncle Sev said you had some trouble with your relatives. Did they refuse to buy you something you wanted?" 

He couldn't help but keep the sneer out of his voice. Harry just sighed and shook his head, so Draco tried another guess.

"Did they try to kill you?"

He'd heard the rumors about the way the Boy-Who-Lived was treated at home. He'd heard the horror stories involving cupboards and starvation. But he'd never believed them. He believed that Harry was spoiled at home, just like anywhere else.

Draco watched in shock as Harry slid out of bed and stood up, shifting his weight to rest on the cane in his hand. Draco's eyes trailed over Harry's thin, sickly body before finally resting on the fading bruise on his tearstreaked face. Harry gave him a weak glare.

"They didn't succeed," he said, quietly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy."

With that, Harry limped out of the room and went to the living room. He lay down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

__

I can do this, I can be nice to him, Harry thought to himself. _Until he asks too many questions. Or uses it against me. Hell, if_ he_ found out I tried to kill myself, he'd probably only be disappointed that it didn't work._

After a moment, Harry got up again and went in search of Severus. He found the Potions Master in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Severus looked up when he heard Harry come in and, seeing the tear stains on the boy's face, he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" 

Harry ignored the question and asked one of his own.

"Professor, can I go see Sirius? Please?"

Severus studied Harry's face for a moment. The boy was obviously distraught over something, but what, Severus didn't know. Perhaps he needed a visit to his godfather. 

"Please," Harry said again when Severus didn't answer. "I-I need Sirius."

"Let me make you a portkey, so you don't hurt yourself going through the Floo," Severus replied. As an afterthought, he added, "And call me 'Severus.'"

He grabbed a Muggle pencil from the counter and pointed his wand at it, muttering several complex spells. He then handed it to Harry.

"It will activate in five minutes and send you to Lupin's living room. To come back, you have to say 'Snape Chambers.' Please be back by midnight, unless you intend on staying the night over there, in which case I ask you to call me by Floo and let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

Five minutes later, Harry found himself in Remus's living room. Remus had been reading a book on the sofa, and he jumped a little when he saw Harry. Then he smiled a little.

"You scared me," he said, chuckling. He then saw the expression and the tears on Harry's face. "Oh, Harry, what's the matter?"

"Is Sirius here?" Harry asked in a small voice, wringing his hands and staring at his feet. Remus shook his head.

"He's in France for a couple of days," he explained. "More Death Eater activity has been tracked, and Dumbledore wanted him to look into it. I would have gone with him, but he wouldn't let me because my health hasn't been up to par lately. But is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed, sitting next to Remus, who put his book down. "I don't know if Sirius could have helped, either... It was really just on impulse that I decided to come here."

Before Remus could reply, Harry wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Remus's shoulders. It took the werewolf a moment to realize that the boy was trembling, and he held Harry tightly, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"What's wrong, Harry, please tell me," Remus pleaded, gently.

"I want to forget," Harry whispered. "I want to forget everything they did to me, everything I did to myself... But I can't, and every time I think of it, I feel sick and disgusting. I keep having nightmares and flashbacks, and God, why do I have to keep remembering?!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry you have to remember," Remus murmured, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry you have things so terrible _to_ remember... Oh, I wish the Ministry had let me have custody of you all those years ago..."

Remus just sat on the sofa, holding Harry and comforting him, for half an hour or so until they suddenly heard the front door open. Sirius's excited voice echoed through the house.

"Remus! Remus, we found him, baby! We found the bloody rat-- Harry? What's wrong, kid, are you all right?"

Sirius stopped short when he saw his distressed godson in Remus's arms. He rushed to sit on Harry's other side, but Harry sat up and gave Sirius a small smile.

"I-I think I'm okay now," he said, quietly. "I just...freaked out for a little while. It sounds stupid, but I guess I just needed someone to hold me or something. It was comforting, I guess."

"Are you sure, love?" Sirius asked, concerned as he touched Harry's cheek. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now what were you saying?" At this, Sirius grinned.

"The Aurors that went to France to check out the Death Eater situation found Wormtail!" he exclaimed. "They put a spell on him so he couldn't transform, and they took him to the Ministry! I'm supposed to get an owl tomorrow, Mundungus says I'll get a trial!"

"That's great, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, hugging him. Remus did the same and then gave Sirius a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I'm happy for you, Siri," he murmured.

"Are you going to stay the night, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"If it's all right," Harry replied, relaxing in his godfather's arms. "I have to call Professor Snape and tell him."

"I'll take care of that," Remus told him. "It's late, and you look tired. Siri, take him upstairs and show him to the extra bedroom."

Sirius took Harry by his hand and led him up to the spare bedroom. Harry climbed onto the bed, and Sirius sat next to him, tucking the sheets around him.

"You're sure you're all right, Harry?" the older man said, softly. "I worry about you."

"I'm okay," Harry assured him, clasping his hand with his godfather's. "I'm just trying to come to terms with the things that have happened to me, and it becomes overwhelming at times. I'm all right."

"If you're sure," Sirius sighed. "All right, then. You get some sleep, love, and we'll wake you for breakfast." As an afterthought, he added, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Siri..."

~~~

Several hours later, Harry lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep amidst the moans and cries of passion coming from the master bedroom, a result of forgotten silencing spells. Not only were they extremely loud; they were also causing Harry to think of a certain Potions Master.

Finally, Harry gave up on trying to sleep. He climbed out of bed and searched the room for a quill and a piece of parchment to write a note.

__

Siri and Remus,

I couldn't sleep, so I'm taking the portkey back to Hogwarts. Come visit if you can.

Siri--Congratulations again.

Remus--Thank you.

Love, Harry

PS--Silencing Spells work wonders. Just a suggestion.

He left the note on the bed and then activated the portkey. He instantly found himself in the living room in Severus's suite. Even though it was nearly two o'clock in the morning, Draco and Severus were both awake. Draco sat on the couch, leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. Severus sat next to him, rubbing his hand over his godson's back and speaking quietly to him. They both looked up when they heard the 'pop' of Harry's arrival, and Harry saw the tears streaming down Draco's face.

"Sorry," Harry said, quietly, as he turned to exit the room.

"You can stay, if you want," Draco called after him, his voice shaky and scratchy. Harry turned around again in surprise, and Draco continued. "I don't mind." 

Harry nodded slightly and sat on Severus's other side, though he sat slightly apart from him.

"I thought you were staying with Black and Lupin," Severus commented. 

"I couldn't sleep," Harry mumbled, tiredly. "They were being quite loud while shagging in the next room." Draco chuckled, while Severus snorted. "It's not funny. They told me to go to bed because I looked tired, and then they forgot a Silencing Spell. So I left a note and came back here."

"You _do_ look tired," Draco said. "Worse than tired. You look like total shite, Potter."

"I know," Harry muttered, yawning. He curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Do you want a potion so you can sleep well?" Severus offered.

"No, thank you. I think I'll just go to bed and hope for the best. Good night."

After Harry got comfortable in his bed, he sensed someone entering the room. He heard Draco's voice from behind him.

"Potter? I just...wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for upsetting you this afternoon. And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you for the past six years. After I get used to you, I'll probably tell you why I had to be like that. And if you want, you can tell me what happened with your relatives. I'll listen."

Harry turned over and stared at Draco for a moment. He studied his face and saw nothing but sincerity. Finally, he nodded.

"Apology accepted. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: Insight into Harry's condition, a visit to Hagrid's, a cupboard, letters

~~~

Chapter 6

The next day, Harry slept through breakfast. He would have slept through lunch as well, had Draco not woken him. As soon as Draco touched him to shake him awake, Harry's eyes flew open in fear, and he jerked away. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took as he stared at Draco.

"Don't touch me," Harry whispered. "I don't like it when people touch me." Draco nodded and pulled his hands away.

"Uncle Sev asked me to wake you for lunch, since you slept through breakfast," he explained.

"I'm not hungry..." Harry muttered, turning over to go back to sleep.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and went back out to the dining room, where Severus was waiting and reading the newspaper. The older man looked up when he heard Draco pull a chair out and sit down.

"Is he up?" Draco shook his head.

"He said he's not hungry and went back to sleep."

Severus sighed and rose from his seat. He went into the boys' room and stood at the foot of Harry's bed, just watching him for a moment.

__

He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping, Severus thought to himself. _Now I remember why I sent Draco in to wake him instead of trying to do it myself. I don't want to wake him...but I have to. _

Finally, Severus went around to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of Harry. He subconsciously reached out to touch the younger wizard's hair, then, realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Potter, wake up," Severus said, loudly but gently. Harry slowly opened his eyes. "It's lunchtime. You need to eat something."

"No," Harry moaned, burying his face in his pillow. 

"Yes," Severus insisted, pulling the blankets away from Harry.

"Hey!" Harry glared at Severus and reached down to pull the blankets back, but Severus wouldn't let him.

"Come out and eat a little, and then you can do whatever you want," Severus compromised. "Maybe I'll even let you go outside. Would you like to visit Fang? Albus said he's been lonely without Hagrid." Sadly, the half-giant had been killed during the last term.

"But I'm not hungry," Harry sighed.

"Please, will you at least try?" Severus pleaded. "You're already sick enough as it is. If you want to get better and heal, you have to eat _something_."

Giving up, Harry reluctantly nodded his head and padded into the dining room after Severus. As soon as all three wizards were seated, lunch appeared on the table. Harry's lunch was smaller than Severus's and Draco's, as Severus had known that Harry wouldn't eat much. In front of him was a small bowl of chicken noodle soup. Harry took a couple small bites, then put his spoon down and looked up to find Draco watching him curiously. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"They starved me for a month," he said, quietly. "I don't have much of an appetite anymore."

"Try a bit more," Severus requested. Harry just shook his head. "Do you want to try something different?"

"No, thank you. Can I go out and see Fang?" 

"Get dressed, and then Draco can take you out. You're all right with that, Draco?"

"Sure, I guess," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

He didn't understand why somebody had to go with Harry, and when the other boy left to get dressed, Severus explained.

"We can't let him go anywhere alone until he's completely healed. He's been in a lot of pain, and he's quite ill. He becomes tired easily, and if we let him wander alone, he could get sick or pass out, and we wouldn't know where he is. Also, there are still Death Eaters after him, and we don't want to take any chances."

"What happened to him, Sev?" Draco asked, softly. "Why is he so sick? What happened to his leg?" Severus sighed.

"The Muggles were hurting him. Severely. Potter's godfather was worried several days ago, and Albus sent me to check up on him. Poppy thinks that if I hadn't gotten him out when I did, he may not have survived." 

At this, Draco's eyes widened. It had been that bad? And only two days ago, he'd thought Harry Potter was spoiled at home!

A few minutes later, Draco was walking and Harry was hobbling down to Hagrid's cabin. Draco walked right in, but Harry stood in the doorway for a moment, just looking around. He felt tears stinging at his eyes when he saw that everything was exactly the same as he'd remembered it. Everything was in the same place it had always been all the other times he'd been to visit.

Except Hagrid wasn't there to greet him.

None of Hagrid's tea. No rock-hard treacle fudge or cakes. No fire in the fireplace. No interesting creatures lurking about.

Harry slowly made his way inside and walked around the room, gingerly touching all the little trinkets and things that Hagrid had always kept out for him to look at.

Then Harry's eyes rested on Fang. The huge boarhound looked completely miserable as he lay on Hagrid's bed. He was obviously missing his master. Harry sat on the bed, stretching his legs out and leaning back against the wall as he scratched Fang behind the ears. The dog just whined and rested his head in Harry's lap.

"I miss him, too, Fang," Harry whispered, sniffling. He looked at Draco, who was warily eyeing the cabin furnishings. "You don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable." Draco nodded.

"I'll wait outside, then." And he couldn't get out fast enough.

"Dumbledore says you've been lonely," Harry murmured to Fang. "I'll try to come and see you every day, if I can. When I get better, I'll take you for a walk around the lake, all right?"

Fang just let out a canine sigh. Harry glanced around the room again before his eyes suddenly stopped to rest on a cupboard door. His vision began to go slightly fuzzy, and he thought he heard Fang barking.

~~~

__

It was so dark in the cupboard. The vent had been closed, so no light could shine through. It was too closed in. It felt like a coffin, like being buried alive.

So quiet... The only sounds Harry heard were the sounds of his heavy, irregular breathing. In...out...in...out...in...in...out... Merlin, it hurt his lungs, his chest. He felt like he was suffocating.

There was a game Harry played, when he was locked in the cupboard. He called the game "How High Can I Count Before I Pass Out?"

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine...

~~~

As soon as Draco heard Fang barking and whimpering, he ran back into the hut. Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco looked at Fang.

"Where is he?"

Fang nudged at a cupboard door with his nose, whining. Draco threw the door open and saw that the cupboard was empty, except for one Harry Potter. The boy sat on the floor of the closet, curled up in a ball and breathing erratically. Kneeling down, Draco heard Harry's faint voice.

"Twelve...thirteen...fourteen..."

"Potter!" 

Draco quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him out. Harry whimpered and struggled in his arms, not yet broken from his daze. Draco held onto him tightly, resting his head against Harry's.

"Shh, Potter, it's Draco," he murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down and breathe, Potter."

It took a short while, but eventually, Harry calmed down and was breathing regularly. Draco didn't let go of him, but he made Harry look at his face. Harry's eyes were still a little cloudy and unfocused.

"Potter, listen to me," Draco said, softly, resting a hand on Harry's cheek. "Do you know who I am?" Harry nodded a little. "Do you know where you are?" Another 'yes.' "Do you remember what happened?"

"Flashback..." Harry whispered, closing his eyes and subconsciously resting his head against Draco's chest. "Cupboard..."

"Merlin, Potter, you're pale," Draco muttered. "Do you feel all right, or do you feel sick?"

"Sick... Tired..."

"All right, I'll take you back to Sev. Do you mind if I carry you?" 

Harry shook his head, and Draco lifted him up into his arms. He quickly carried the smaller boy into the castle and went straight to the dungeons. Before Severus could ask what happened, Draco took Harry into the bedroom and tucked the shivering Gryffindor into bed. Then Draco went back to the kitchen, where Severus was waiting, somewhat worriedly, for an explanation.

"I was right outside Hagrid's, and I heard Fang barking. When I went back in, Potter wasn't in there, but Fang kind of nudged a cupboard with his nose. So I opened the cupboard, and there was Potter, curled up in a ball on the floor. He was having trouble breathing, and he was counting, for some reason. 

"I calmed him down, and after a little bit, I asked him if he knew who I was, if he knew _where_ he was, and if he remembered what happened. He said something about a flashback about a cupboard. Does that have anything to do with the rumors I've heard about him living in a cupboard?" 

"I don't think he really _lived_ in the cupboard," Severus said, softly. "His relatives locked him in there for extended periods of time. At the beginning of the summer, he was locked up for two weeks. When I got to him, he'd been in there for two days. I think it's caused him to be claustrophobic. He said it was like being buried alive. He told me he couldn't breathe or think. He passed out a few times, and he thinks he had a seizure. He thought he was going to die in there."

"How could they do that to him?" Draco asked, quietly, as he brought his folded hands to his forehead and rested his elbows on the table. "They were supposed to take care of him, not nearly kill him!" He snorted mirthlessly, shaking his head. "People thought _I_ had a shitty home life. They thought Father abused me, but he didn't. He loved me. He even gave me a choice about my future, unlike some Death Eaters with children. And they thought Harry Potter lived a perfect life, the life of a celebrity. I suppose we have that in common: we're both the exact opposite of what people think we are." 

He looked at Severus thoughtfully. 

"I suppose it's the same with you as well, Uncle Sev. People assume that the way you act is the way you really are, but it's not. You're not a bastard outside of school. I've known that my whole life, and it pisses me off when people in school talk about you like you're the spawn of Voldemort or something." Severus chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. I'm used to it, and I've learned to ignore what people say about me."

He was about to say more, but he was stopped by the sound of Harry's voice from the bedroom.

"Prof-- Severus?" Harry corrected himself. 

Severus looked at Draco and excused himself, then headed for the bedroom. Harry lay in bed, watching as the Potions Master entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a pain reliever?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Of course," Severus replied. He summoned a bottle of liquid and helped Harry to drink a bit of it. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you want a Sleeping Potion as well?" Severus offered. Harry shook his head.

"I want to get some homework done first, and I need to write a couple letters."

"All right. Draco and I will be around if you need anything."

"Thank you," Harry said again. Severus nodded and left, and Harry summoned some parchment, ink, and a quill and began to write his letters.

__

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for the book you sent. I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet, but Padfoot says it's the same one he and my Dad used and that it was really helpful. I have to wait until I get my strength back before even attempting to be an Animagus, and at the rate I'm going...I'm afraid it might take a while.

I'm sick. In my mind and in my body. I keep having flashbacks, and I'm so tired. I can hardly eat anything. Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't just give up. Voldemort's gone, I'm not so important anymore. Maybe it's time. I don't know how long I'll last.

I guess it's all right to tell you, I'm staying with Professor Snape at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy's here as well; Snape's his godfather. Before you freak out, it's really not that bad. _Professor Snape's been taking care of me, and Draco's been pretty nice to me since he got here. He helped me out earlier today when I had a flashback... Anyway, they're both not as bad as we thought they were._

I have to _be going now. I still have to write Ron, then get some homework done if I can stay awake that long. See if you can come and visit soon. I need you, Hermione. You always manage to make things better._

Love, Harry

Ron,

Hey, mate, thanks for the Quidditch Weekly subscription, and tell the rest of your family 'thanks' for their gifts. As for the Dursleys...forget about them. They'll get what's coming to them, I suppose. I just don't want anyone getting hurt again because of me.

I'm staying with Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts. They're not as bad as we thought. They're being downright nice to me, and Snape's been taking care of me since he got me out of that cupboard. I think, in some odd way, he understands me. And Draco...he's having a rough time, too. We're being civil to each other. Who knows? By the time school starts, maybe we'll actually be friends.

I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself for a while. I have to walk with a cane because of my leg, and I'm pretty sick. Madam Pomfrey wants me to be supervised at nearly all times, in case I pass out or have a flashback. I've been having a lot of those. One in Diagon Alley, another when I went to visit Fang today.

I miss Hagrid. I cried when I went to his cabin and he wasn't there to greet me. Everything else was the same, but Hagrid wasn't there. Fang was just lying on the bed, completely miserable. I promised him I'd try to visit him every day.

I have to go. I wanted to try and do some homework, but I think I'll take a nap first. I'm so tired. Tell everyone I said 'hi' and that I miss them.

From, Harry


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: More flashbacks, tears, and a diagnosis

~~~

Chapter 7

The next day, Harry was considerably more awake. He, Draco, and Severus were in the Potions Laboratory, the boys watching as Severus made a truth potion. 

"Could you please help me prepare these ingredients?" Severus asked, pointing at the small piles on the table. "Draco, shred these right here. Harry, slice the roots."

Draco got right to shredding the newt eyes. Harry looked over the table for the knife and stared at it for a moment, slowly reaching his hand out.

~~~

__

After being tossed into the cupboard by Dudley, Harry inhaled shakily and reached into his pocket. When he removed his hand from the pocket, he held the penknife that Sirius had given him in his third year.

I can't stand it anymore,_ Harry thought to himself as tears spilled from his eyes. _No more. No more... It hurts, oh, God, it hurts... But I can end it...

__

Without another thought, he opened the knife and slowly dragged the blade across his wrist. He smiled slightly as he felt blood seep from the wound. He felt a burning pain around the cut, but it wasn't a bad pain. It was pleasant. It was beautiful. It was his escape.

~~~

After telling the boys how to help, Severus looked down at the liquid he was stirring in the cauldron. When he looked back at the boys, he saw Harry's hand slowly bringing the knife towards Harry, and his other hand rose, wrist facing up. Severus then looked at Harry's face and saw that he was in a daze again.

"Harry, no!"

Severus knocked the knife from Harry's hand to the ground and caught the boy before he fell off of his seat. Draco watched in shock as his godfather slowly lowered himself and Harry to the floor, cradling the shaky Gryffindor in his arms.

"God, Harry..." Severus muttered, almost inaudibly, as he touched Harry's cheek. 

Harry stared up at him and blinked a few times. He seemed confused and unfocused. Finally, he closed his eyes and passed out, dropping his head to Severus's chest. Severus sighed, shaking his head, and ran his fingers through the younger wizard's hair. He lifted Harry up into his arms and left the room. Draco followed, after dumping the contents of the cauldron. They went back into Severus's suite, and the older man lowered Harry to his bed.

"Um, Uncle Sev?" Draco said as Severus pushed up Harry's sleeves. "What's going on? What was that?"

"Remember yesterday, when he had a flashback about the cupboard and ended up _in_ a cupboard?" Draco nodded. "I think he just had another flashback, only this time, he was taking a knife to his wrist. He was about to cut himself."

"Which means...?"

"Which means, I think he's cut himself before." Severus pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Finite Incantatem._"

After a moment, scars appeared on the visible parts of Harry's body. Faint white lines showed on his wrists and upper arms. Scars also appeared on his face, neck, and legs. Some seemed self-inflicted, while others didn't.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco whispered, reaching out to run his finger along a crooked line down Harry's cheek. "How could he have concealed these before he got to Hogwarts? He would have had to use his wands, right? And it's not allowed--"

"If I'm not mistaken," Severus cut in, "he can do some wandless spells." His voice lowered a little. "Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

"What do we do, Uncle Severus?" Draco wondered, quietly.

"Go upstairs to Albus's office. Tell him to firecall Lupin and Black and have them come over immediately. Then bring them down here. All right? I'll take care of Harry if he wakes up."

About ten minutes later, Draco returned with Albus, Sirius, and Remus. They found Severus sitting next to Harry on the bed, pressing a damp cloth against his cheeks and forehead. Harry seemed to be awake, staring up at Severus as the older man spoke softly to him.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, worriedly. Severus glanced at him, then looked back at Harry.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?" he murmured. Harry nodded, and Severus led everyone into the kitchen. "Harry has been having flashbacks. When he sees some things, they spark the flashbacks. When I took him to Diagon Alley, he saw a bottle of Muggle beer, and he remembered how his uncle used to get drunk and beat him.

"Yesterday Harry went to Hagrid's to visit Fang. He saw a cupboard and had another flashback. He ended up _inside_ the cupboard. Draco was waiting outside, and he got Harry out and broke him out of the flashback. By then, Harry was already hyperventilating and about to pass out.

"Then today, Harry and Draco were helping me prepare the ingredients for a potion I was making. When I looked at Harry, his eyes were unfocused, and he was bringing the knife down to his wrist. I knocked the knife out of his hand, and he just looked at me for a moment and fainted. I brought him back to his room and removed any spells he had on himself. He has scars all over his wrists, his legs, his neck... Apparently, he cast a wandless concealment charm to hide the fact that he's been hurting himself."

Albus and Sirius looked shocked. Remus just looked disappointed as he sighed, shaking his head. Severus looked at him, curiously.

"I had my suspicions," Remus confessed, softly. "When Harry came over two nights ago, he told me he wanted to forget everything the Muggles did to him, as well as everything he did to himself."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sirius mumbled, dropping to a chair and covering his face with his hands. Remus placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders and squeezed them a little.

"He's ashamed, Sirius," Remus told him, gently. "Ashamed that he couldn't defend himself and ashamed that he tried to end it."

Draco was about to speak up, but he was cut off by an ear-piercing scream from the bedroom. Everyone in the kitchen glanced at each other before running to see what was wrong with Harry. The boy was curled up in a ball under his blankets, shivering as he cried and whimpered. Then, suddenly, it was like an invisible force made him uncurl and lay on his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow, struggling and covering his backside with his hands. That same invisible force brought his hands to rest above his head. After a moment, he let out another scream.

"No, please, stop!" he sobbed. "It hurts, oh, God, it hurts! Stop... Please, God, let me die now..."

Everyone stood, frozen in shock, as Harry continued to struggle and cry. Finally, Draco clapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Sirius collapsed into Remus's arms and cried silently into the werewolf's shoulder, while Remus turned his head away and laid his cheek on top of Sirius's head. Albus's legs felt weak, and he lowered himself to sit in a chair as tears streamed from his eyes.

Severus could feel tears in his own eyes, but he blinked them back. He took deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to quell his anger. How dare those Muggles violate such a beautiful, innocent person in such a way? How dare they harm _his_ Harry like that?

Finally, Harry stopped struggling, and his body went limp on the bed. As Severus stepped closer, he could hear the younger man's erratic breathing. He gently turned Harry over onto his back and saw his chest rising and falling rapidly. Harry's face was stained with tears, and his skin burned like fire. Severus let out a shaky breath as he rested his hand on Harry's forehead. He summoned a couple of bottles of potion and poured small amounts down Harry's throat. Then Severus suddenly stood up and looked at the others. Draco had since returned, his face pale and sweaty.

"Somebody get Poppy down here," Severus instructed them. "Explain what happened to her, and tell her that I gave him potions for the pain, the fever, and to help with his breathing. Draco, lie down before you hurt yourself."

Severus then headed out of the room, but Sirius stopped him and asked where the hell he was going. Severus stared at him, a maniacal glint in his eyes. Remus recognized that look; it was the same look Sirius had had on his face when he'd wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack back in Harry's third year.

"I'm going to kill them," Severus stated, hotly. "Care to join me?" Sirius nodded, but they were stopped by Albus.

"Neither of you will be killing anyone," he said, his voice tired but stern. "None of us will. I would agree and join you, if it were not for the fact that Harry needs us. I want those..._people_...dead as much as you do, but Harry needs us all with him, not in prison. I'll call Minister Weasley, and he can take care of it."

"And hopefully, he'll sic his children and Molly on them," Remus muttered.

~~~

Everyone except for Poppy and Severus waited in the living room while Harry was examined. Once they were finished with the examination, they returned to the living room, pale and shaky. Albus conjured two glasses of water, which Poppy and Severus accepted gratefully. Poppy sat in an empty chair, while Severus sat in a chair with Draco, who still looked quite sick. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Poppy spoke quietly.

"It appears that Harry is dealing with something called 'Ecilam'," she said. "It's a rare condition that occurs when someone is deliberately harmed by another person, but not by using magic; meaning that the Muggles obviously couldn't use magic to hurt Harry. The injuries weren't magical, but the reaction is. Through the flashbacks, he repeatedly relives the pain of the abuse inflicted upon him. Because of the malicious intent on the Muggles' part, the pain is sometimes worse. He remembers exactly the way everything happened, and it can be magnified in the flashbacks, so it's worse. With each flashback, he loses more and more of his natural and magical energy, which is why he keeps becoming sicker."

"Can it be cured?" Sirius asked, squeezing Remus's hand. Poppy nodded.

"But I've only ever dealt with it once before," she admitted. "And that was a long time ago. Times have changed, and I'm sure treatments have, too. I'd rather not risk doing it on my own. But Potter's friend, Hermione Granger, is to be my apprentice this year, and I know that she has been doing extensive research on Ecilam. I'm certain that she'll be able to help."

"I'll contact her," Albus volunteered. "Poppy, what does the treatment entail?" The matron sighed, shaking her head.

"It's a painful and draining process. Painful for him, draining for all of us. He'll be required to drink a potion beforehand, but that's the only time he can have anything. Once I speak the spell to start the treatment, no other spells or potions can be used on him until the treatment is complete because it will react with the spell and potion that are already involved.

"The potion and the spell make it so that we can physically extract the pain and...malice...from his body and soul. It takes several hours to do so, depending on how much we have to extract. I'd like to get it done as soon as possible, so if you could get Miss Granger here by sometime tomorrow, that would be best. All of you will probably be needed as well, and anyone else Potter is close to. It helps to have loved ones nearby. The stronger of you will have to assist me and Miss Granger."

~~~

Harry slept through the rest of the day. Poppy went off to prepare for the next day while Albus went to contact Hermione. Severus allowed Sirius and Remus to stay in his suite for the night. Harry's godfathers would stay in the bedroom with Harry, while Draco slept on the sofa.

That night, Remus lay on the second bed in the room, while Sirius transformed into Padfoot and cuddled up to Harry on his bed. Harry sensed his godfather's presence and smiled slightly in his sleep. He turned onto his side, placing an arm over Sirius, who gently nuzzled his face. After a moment, Harry's eyes slowly opened, and he moaned quietly. Sirius quickly transformed back into a human and looked at Harry with concerned eyes.

"Harry, love, how are you feeling?" he asked, pushing Harry's hair from his face.

"Cold..." Harry murmured, shivering. "Hurt all over... So tired..." 

Sirius tucked the blankets tighter around Harry, then sat next to him, touching his face. Harry looked up at him, curiously.

"What you doing here?..." he asked, sleepily.

"Something happened today, Harry, and Albus called us to come out," Sirius replied, gently.

"Moony, too?" Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Moony, too. He's snoozing on the other bed at the moment. Anyway, we know why you're so sick, Harry, and why you keep having flashbacks. Poppy and Hermione are going to try and fix everything tomorrow."

"'Mione's coming?..." Harry mumbled, smiling a little. "I missed her..."

"Yeah, she's coming, and she's going to help Poppy," Sirius confirmed. "The Weasleys are all coming, too. Snape and Malfoy will be there, and me, Moony, Albus, Minerva... Poppy said it will help to have people who care for you nearby."

"What's she gonna' do?..."

"You'll find out tomorrow, love," Sirius assured him, squeezing his hand. "It will hurt a bit, but remember that we'll be right there with you, and we love you." Harry was silent for a moment.

"I'm so tired..." he whispered, looking up at his godfather.

"I know you are, Harry," Sirius murmured. He leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead, then tucked the blanket tighter. "Go back to sleep. You need it."

"Love you, Siri..."

"Love you, too, Harry."

__


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: Family and friends, treatment, prayers, and love

~~~

Chapter 8

August 7, 1997

The next morning, Sirius carried Harry up to the infirmary and helped him to get comfortable on a bed. All of the Weasleys were in there, as were Hermione, Remus, Draco, Severus, Albus, Minerva, and Poppy. The matron asked Hermione to explain to Harry what was going to happen, as everybody else had already been told. Hermione sat next to Harry and took one of his hands in her own. He could see the tears in her eyes, and he tried to give her a comforting smile.

"Hi, 'Mione..." he murmured, tiredly.

"Hi, Harry," she said, softly. "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape found out yesterday that you have a condition called Ecilam. It causes you to relive non-magic inflicted injuries and incidents through flashbacks. Each time you have a flashback, you're drained of more and more energy. If it goes untreated for too long, you could die. But don't worry about that. We're treating it today."

"What will you do?"

"Professor Snape made a potion which, along with a repeated spell, will enable Madam Pomfrey and me to extract what we're calling 'poison' from your body. We're going to physically remove the pain and the malice.

"The thing is, Harry... It will be very painful, and it may take several hours before the treatment is complete. We won't be able to give you any pain relievers or cast any sleeping spells because it would react with the other potion and spell we're using."

"Pain." Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Nothing I can't handle..." A tear dripped from Hermione's eye, but she continued to explain.

"The pain is going to be immense for the first hours of the procedure, but it will lessen gradually. We can't have you moving around, but that will probably happen, at least until you wear yourself out. That's where all the stronger people in here come in. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape will all be taking turns holding you down by your arms and legs. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall will take turns sitting at the head of the bed with water and a rag to cool you off. Madam Pomfrey and I will take care of the spell. We'll take turns chanting when the other is too tired."

"How will you get it out?" Harry wondered, his eyes wide. Hermione held up a small, clear object strapped to her hand.

"Madam Pomfrey and I each have one of these. It's kind of like a magnet that we'll hold above you. Once we start chanting the spell, beams of light--most likely red or black, or a combination of both--will shoot out of your body. That will be the pain leaving your body, and it will be attracted to this little magnet. Once we're sure that the pain has all been extracted and contained in the magnet, we'll cast a spell to destroy it."

"Though it can be reused," Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, stated mischievously. "We can send the pain straight back to those who caused it." Harry smiled weakly, then looked back up at Hermione.

"After this is over, you'll still feel sick and tired for a week or so because your body will still be trying to regain its energy. To help with that, Professor Snape will be making a potion for you tonight, and starting tomorrow, you'll have to drink some of it every four hours, except between midnight and eight in the morning."

"Anything else?" 

"No, that's all. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry muttered. Hermione touched his cheek with her hand.

"If you have to, scream and cry. If you try to hold it in, it will only make things worse. It will be over in a few hours."

At that, everyone assumed their positions. Molly Weasley sat at the head of the bed, armed with a bowl of water and a rag. Sirius and Remus knelt down on either side of the bed, each holding onto one of Harry's arms. Severus sat at the foot of the bed, holding onto Harry's legs. Poppy brought a light-blue potion over to Harry and helped him to drink it, and then she and Hermione sat on either side of the bed, armed with their 'magnet-thingies,' as Harry called them. Hermione drew the curtain around the area.

Poppy began to speak a Latin phrase over and over, and after a moment, an excruciating pain took over Harry's body. He cried out in anguish and began to struggle against the hands that were holding him down as black beams of light shot out of his body and into Poppy's magnet.

The rest of Harry's loved ones on the other side of the curtain exchanged looks of horror when they heard Harry's screams. Ginny wrapped her arms around her father's waist, burying her face in his robes. Ron sank to the floor, covering his face with his hands. Albus sat in a chair, seeming to be deep in thought. Tears made their way out of Minerva's eyes, and try as he might, Draco couldn't hold his tears back, either. He was reminded of Harry's flashback the day before and how the other boy had been screaming and crying.

Draco needed something to do, other than pace the floor back and forth. So he sat down on the floor, folded his hands, and began to pray. He'd never been taught to pray to any kind of god, so instead, he prayed to his parents, lips moving rapidly as he whispered.

"Mother, Father, if you can hear me..." he whispered almost inaudibly. "We need some help down here, and if there's anything you can do, it would be great. Father, I know you hated all of the Potters, but Harry's in a lot of pain. I know we only started to be civil to one another a couple of days ago, but I think he and I could end up being good friends. Please, if there's anything either of you could do to, I don't know, lessen the pain or anything...do it. Please."

Draco paused as he listened to Harry's screaming and begging for the pain to end. He wiped his eyes and shook his head, then continued to 'talk' to his parents.

"Think about Aidan. Think about how you would feel if I were in Harry's place, if someone had caused me so much pain. You would want to do anything in your power to help me, because you love me. So help him. For me. Because I care about him."

~~~

Hours later, Harry's screams had died out, and he was quietly whimpering as Hermione extracted the 'poison' from his body. Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Draco were in there with him, though the guys weren't really needed. Harry's pain had lessened to the point where he was no longer struggling; he was too exhausted.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Charlie asked, gently. 

"Like shite," Harry muttered, closing his eyes.

Hermione watched as a tiny beam of black light flew into the magnet, and then there was no more. She let out a breath and collapsed back into her chair, nearly as exhausted as Harry.

"That's all," Poppy stated before calling, "Severus!"

Severus stepped through an opening in the curtain, and Poppy handed the magnets over to him.

"You know how to dispose of those," she told him, yawning.

"I do," Severus confirmed. "And Albus and I know what to do for Harry now that this is finished. Perhaps you and Miss Granger ought to go and rest for a while."

Poppy and Hermione made their way to other beds in the infirmary, while Severus destroyed the 'poison.' He then opened the curtain and saw everyone's eyes on him. Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Draco left Harry's bedside, and Severus and Albus went over to the boy. Severus knelt down and touched Harry's cheek. Harry opened his eyes and saw Severus, then closed them again. Albus grabbed a small phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and Severus poured a bit of it into Harry's mouth.

"There you go," Severus murmured, soothingly. "Just go to sleep for a while. Don't worry about anything. You'll be fine now. Just sleep."

"Mmm-hmm..." Harry mumbled before drifting off to sleep. 

Albus turned to everyone else, who were all waiting for news. He gave them all a reassuring smile.

"He'll be just fine," he told them, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "We've given him a sleeping draught, so he will be sleeping for a while; probably until tomorrow morning. Thank you all for your assistance. You may stay the night, if you wish, or you can go ahead home."

"Before you all leave," Severus announced, "to make the potion that Harry needs, I will require a hair from those of you who love him. It lessens the side effects and makes the potion work faster. But you must truly love him. If you care for him, that doesn't count. If you truly love him, please come over here."

Severus collected hairs from Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Poppy, and Hermione. He thanked them and left the room, and Albus spoke up.

"Mr. Weasley--Charlie--may I speak with you, please?"

Charlie followed Albus and Minerva out of the room. Everyone decided to stay at Hogwarts for the night, except for Arthur and Percy. All of Harry's remaining visitors decided to stay in the hospital wing, so that they would be close to him if they were needed. 

Remus conjured sleeping bags and pillows, so that Draco, Ginny, Ron, and the twins could sleep comfortably on the floor, while the other people took the beds. Sirius transformed and crawled up to lay with Harry on the bed. Remus moved another bed to sit next to Harry's and lay down on it, rubbing his hand over Harry's back. Harry turned over in his sleep and leaned into the touch a bit before curling up against Remus's chest. Remus smiled as Sirius whined and crawled over to cuddle up against Harry's back.

"Stop that, Padfoot," Remus murmured. "I'm his favorite this time." Sirius let out a doggy-sigh, and Remus reached over to scratch behind his ears. "Good night, Siri."

~~~

Meanwhile, Severus was in his laboratory, preparing the ingredients for the potion Harry needed. He chopped up the whiteroot fiercely as he thought about how much pain Harry had been in. He hadn't thought it was possible for someone to scream for that long. One would have thought that the boy had been held under the Cruciatus Curse for hours.

"He'll never have a reason to be in that much pain again," Severus muttered softly to himself. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Severus hadn't been able to stand seeing and hearing Harry in so much pain. During the hours of treatment, he, along with several of the others, had periodically left the room because it had been too much to bear. 

__

I feel bad for Granger and Poppy, Severus thought. _They had to stay there the entire time. And Black and Lupin... I could tell that they didn't want to see it, but they stayed because Harry needed them._

It was true: Sirius and Remus had stayed in the room the whole time. When they weren't assisting in keeping Harry still, they were sitting on the bed right on the other side of the curtain, holding onto each other as tears spilled from their eyes. 

__

They love him, probably more than anything else in the world, Severus continued in his mind.

He then realized that it was time to add the hairs. One by one, he dropped each strand in, chuckling a little when he saw that they were mostly red. Finally, after the last hair was added, he sighed and stared at the potion for a moment.

__

And I think I do, too.

With that, he pulled a strand of his own dark hair from his head and stirred it into the potion.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: You caught that! I was wondering who would catch it lol It actually took me a while to even think of it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

In this chapter: What happened to the Dursleys? Announcements, a trial, and Draco comforts Harry

~~~

Chapter 9

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself snuggled between his godfathers, with Sirius as a human. Harry let out a content sigh and cuddled up to Sirius, nestling his face against the older man's chest. Sirius twitched a little and instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry before opening his eyes, and he smiled slightly at the boy in his arms.

"You awake, love?" Sirius murmured. Harry slowly nodded his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired," Harry mumbled. "But better than I've felt in a while..."

"Poppy doesn't want you to stay up here, in bed, for too long," Remus cut in, yawning. "So after lunch or dinner, you'll be allowed to escape."

"Good..." Harry smiled slightly, then cuddled closer to Sirius, to warm his shivering self. Sirius ran his hands up and down Harry's back and arms.

"The question is," Sirius told him, "do you want to come home with me and Remus, or do you want to stay with...Snape for the rest of the summer?" He wrinkled his nose at the name.

"I have to pick?" Harry said in a small voice, looking up at Sirius. "And I thought I wasn't allowed to stay with you..."

"We're not going on anymore missions for Albus," Remus explained. "Harry, if you want to stay with Severus, that's fine. You seem to have become quite fond of him, and vice versa." Harry blushed a little at this, but nobody noticed.

"I think I want to stay with him," Harry said, giving Sirius an apologetic look. "Please, don't be angry with me... I'm just..._comfortable_ here at Hogwarts. I feel safe and taken care of here. And I think...I think I need to be with people who won't coddle me and fuss over me all day, and you know you would do just that." His eyes widened a little. "Not that I don't appreciate your caring for me or anything! I just think I need to be treated normally, and--"

"Harry!" Sirius cut in. He gave the boy a tight-lipped smile, so as not to reveal the hurt he felt over Harry's choice of Snape. "Harry, it's okay. It's your decision, right? If you feel that you need to stay here, that's fine. Besides, you can still visit us whenever you want to." Harry smiled back and hugged Sirius.

"Thank you, Siri."

After a few moments, Severus came into the infirmary and handed a vial of potion to Sirius.

"One spoonful every four hours, Black, remember that," Severus muttered. He was obviously exhausted. "The vial is charmed to glow blue when it's time for another dose."

Sirius nodded and poured a bit of the liquid onto a spoon. Harry obediently accepted it and swallowed, grimacing at the taste.

"That was disgusting," he stated, truthfully. He then looked at Severus for a moment and saw the dark circles under the older man's eyes. "Were you up all night, making that for me?"

"Yes, if you must know," Severus replied, trying to sound sharp, but failing miserably. "It was a very complicated procedure."

"Thank you."

At those words, the corners of Severus's mouth turned up a little, but he didn't really smile. Then Harry spoke again.

"Now go to bed."

"Yes, I'll get right on that, right after the other one hundred and forty-three things I have to do today," Severus responded with half-hearted sarcasm. Harry glared at him.

"Hey, I'm the invalid. You have to do what I say. So get some sleep, damn it, or else I'll Stun you and pour a sleeping draught down your throat!"

Severus, Sirius, and Remus all had to chuckle when they heard that. At that moment, Harry looked like he couldn't even stun a house fly. Nevertheless, Severus decided to humor him. He stood and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Master. Whatever you say, Master," he said, smirking. Harry reached out a leg to kick him, but he missed, and Severus headed for the door. "Oh, by the way, Albus told me that Minister Weasley ordered the Muggles to be 'taken care of.' Apparently, they're either going to Azkaban or a high-security prison for Muggles." Sirius and Remus cheered, while Harry just gave a sigh of relief. Over his shoulder, Severus called, "Every four hours, Black."

"I _know_, Snape!" Sirius shot back. After Severus was gone, Sirius looked at Harry. "You're _sure_ you want to stay with _that_?"

"Didn't you hear?" Harry asked with a weak grin. "He called me 'Mas--" Before he finished, he inhaled sharply in pain.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked, concerned as Harry slowly turned over onto his stomach.

"I ache all over..." Harry murmured. "Especially my back... Rub my back, Moony, please?"

"How's that?" Remus said, gently rubbing circles over Harry's back.

"Mmm, better..." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep again.

~~~

Harry didn't wake again until suppertime, except when it was time for him to take his potion. Remus was sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading a book, and aside from them, the room was empty.

"Everyone's eating dinner in the Great Hall," Remus explained to Harry. "Poppy asked me to bring you down when you're up."

"Why in the Great Hall?" Harry wondered as Remus helped him out of bed.

"No clue," Remus replied. "Albus's orders. Do you need help walking?"

"Maybe," Harry yawned. He looked down at his pajamas and frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. "Is there anything warmer I can wear?"

Remus removed his cloak and wrapped it around Harry. Then Harry took a step with his cane, and his legs gave out from under him. Remus rushed to catch Harry before he hit the floor. Harry looked up and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I suppose I could use some help, after all," he admitted. Remus chuckled and lifted Harry into his arms.

"Perhaps this would be the best course of action," he stated, and Harry frowned. "Don't worry; I'll put you down before we go in the Hall. Nobody will see you in this moment of weakness."

But as they went downstairs, it seemed as though Harry rather _enjoyed_ being carried. He pulled Remus's cloak closer and snuggled up to his godfather's chest, closing his eyes and letting a small smile grace his lips.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Remus lowered Harry to the floor and handed him his cane. They slowly walked into the hall, Harry clutching the cane in one hand and Remus's waist in the other, while Remus held onto Harry's shoulder. He led Harry to the seat between Sirius and Charlie, and then Remus sat on Sirius's other side. Charlie gave Harry a smile as the younger man piled food onto his plate.

"Hungry?"

"Starved," Harry replied, truthfully. Then he looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him in shock. "Oops. Well, it's true." 

Most of the people went back to their food, but a couple still stared. Harry took a breath and unconsciously moved a bit closer to Sirius, who wrapped his arm around the boy's back.

"Um, please stop looking at me like that," Harry requested in a small voice. "It kind of makes me uncomfortable."

Everyone quickly averted their eyes, and Harry let out a breath. To get the attention off of Harry, Albus stood and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I thought you all would like to be the first to know," he stated. "We have two new teachers in our midst; possibly three. Mr. Charlie Weasley has accepted the position as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and Mr. Remus Lupin has agreed to come back for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Depending on how his trial goes--though I'm sure it will go fine--Mr. Sirius Black will assist Remus."

Cheers broke out, mainly from the Weasleys. Draco, Severus, and the other teachers in the Hall clapped politely. Harry gave Charlie a hug, then leaned on Sirius. He held onto Sirius's arm with one hand and reached over with the other hand to hold Remus's hand.

"Oh, that reminds me, Harry," Sirius said, reaching into a pocket. He handed Harry a letter with the Ministry stamp on it. "This came for you this afternoon."

Harry opened the letter.

__

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Your presence is requested at the Ministry Court Building at 9:30 A.M. on the eleventh of August to testify at the trial of one Sirius Black. Veritaserum will be administered prior to your testimony.

Signed,

Thomas D. Epstein

Director of Courts

Ministry of Magic

"The eleventh?" Harry murmured, counting on his fingers. "That's in three days!"

"They want to get it over with quickly," Sirius explained. "All you have to do is tell them what happened in the Shrieking Shack."

"What if I'm not well enough to go?" Harry wondered, staring up at Sirius. 

"Then they'll just have to deal with it," Sirius responded. "If you're still sick by then, I'm not letting you go. But you should probably be all right by then."

"If I take Veritaserum, I might say something to get Ron and Hermione in trouble," Harry said, quietly.

"They're both testifying as well, don't worry," Sirius assured him. Harry just nodded and leaned on Sirius. "Rem and I are going home for the night. You don't have to stay in the infirmary; you'll be going back to your room in the dungeons. All right?"

"Will you come back tomorrow?" 

"Of course we will, love," Sirius replied. "We have plans in the morning, but we'll come around lunchtime."

~~~

Harry awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He slowly sat up in bed, taking deep breaths. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and his hands were shaking slightly. A nightmare. But he couldn't remember it.

Looking around, Harry saw that, thankfully, he hadn't made any noise. If he had, then surely Draco and Severus would have woken up, and Draco was still sleeping soundly in his bed. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and slowly crawled out of bed. Grabbing his cane, he quietly made his way out of the room. He curled up on the couch, staring at the fire, determined not to go back to sleep. He didn't want another nightmare. Another one might actually cause him to wake the others.

A few minutes after Harry came out of the room, Draco came out as well. He grabbed a glass of water in the kitchen and drank it, then headed back towards the bedroom, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He stopped suddenly when he saw Harry on the sofa.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco yawned.

"Bad dream," Harry murmured, glancing up at his new friend. "Don't want to go back to sleep."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. The dark-haired boy seemed exhausted. He _needed_ to sleep. Finally, Draco gave Harry a small smile and held his hand out.

"Come on," he said, softly.

Harry cautiously placed his hand in Draco's, and the blond led Harry back to the bedroom. They stopped by Draco's bed.

"Well? Go on, get in," Draco instructed Harry, who seemed slightly frightened. Draco sighed and squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just find that if you have a bad dream, it helps to lay down with someone else afterwards. It kind of gives you a safe feeling."

Finally, Harry nodded and climbed under the blankets. Draco followed and pulled the blankets up over the both of them. He then draped an arm over Harry's waist, pulling him closer and resting his head by Harry's. The two were silent for a few moments, and then Draco suddenly spoke in a quiet voice.

"My parents weren't as mean and terrible as people think," he told Harry. "At least, not to me. They loved each other, and they loved me. Yes, Father was a Death Eater. He raised me to follow in his footsteps, but then he gave me a choice. He let me choose not to be a Death Eater, and he accepted my decision. 

"He didn't really hate you, either, you know? He only followed Voldemort because he agreed with some of his opinions, and he thought it would help him become more powerful. Father actually thought quite highly of you, though he wouldn't admit it too often.

"He died because another Death Eater's Avada Kedavra went astray. Mother killed herself when she found out. She loved him too much to be without him. Someone else in my place would probably resent her for it, for leaving them alone. But I know that if she hadn't killed herself, then she would have eventually died of a broken heart, anyway. 

"So that left me alone, the sole survivor of the Malfoy family. But I couldn't handle it. Aurors were constantly searching the Manor for Dark Arts artifacts. People were coming to me, asking for money that my parents hadn't gotten a chance to pay them before. Everything was complete chaos, and I had to get away from it. I'm too young to be on my own already. I haven't even finished school yet. So I came to Sev. He's taking care of everything for me."

"I used to think he was a bastard..." Harry murmured. "But now I realize that he's really a good person. He just had to put up a facade... And he saved my life again..." A small smile had formed on his face, and Draco smirked when he saw Harry's dreamy expression.

"So, Potter," Draco said, seriously. "Do you fancy my godfather?"

"Hell, yes, and it feels so good to admit it to someone other than myself," Harry confessed. He looked up at Draco, confused. "How did you know, anyway?"

"I pay attention. I've seen how you look at him: like you want to spend all of your time with him and never have to leave his side. And..." _Should I really say this?_ "Sometimes I think I see him looking at you the same way, though he tries so hard to hide it."

"Yeah, right," Harry muttered. "Why the hell would he look at me like that? I'm just a kid to him. Nothing special... It's probably best that nothing happens between us, anyway. He'd get in trouble for it..."

"You know, the school rules don't say that teacher-student relationships aren't allowed," Draco commented. "I'd assume that, as long as you're of age--which you are--it would be all right."

"Well, I still don't believe that he has any feelings for me, so drop it," Harry said, hotly. After a moment, he looked up at Draco again. "Why are you being so nice to me and...taking care of me?" Draco forced a smile.

"I had a little brother. Did you know?" Harry shook his head. "His name was Aidan. He was three years younger than me. Aidan had nightmares a lot, and I asked Father to put a charm on his room, so I'd know when he woke up. When the charm alerted me, I went to Aidan's room and laid down with him. I'd tell him stories, or I'd sing to him, or we'd just lay there until we both went back to sleep. It always made both of us feel better."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, softly. 

"He was sick," Draco said in a hoarse voice. "An incurable disease. He died right before I came to Hogwarts first year."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be..." Draco said, turning his head away. "He was suffering. It was for the best that he went... But now I don't have anyone to take care of, and that always made me feel better. And now that Mother and Father are gone, too...Sev's all I have left, and I thought maybe--"

"You have me, too," Harry cut in. Draco turned sharply to look at him. "I mean, I know that I won't ever replace Aidan, but...you can take care of me, if you want. If it makes you feel better... I don't mind, I mean..." Harry sighed when he couldn't find the right words. "You have me."

Draco stared at Harry for a few seconds before his face broke into a smile. He nodded his head a little.

"I'd like that, Harry," he said, softly. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

In this chapter: Jealousy, headache remedies, Draco makes Severus angry, rules

~~~

Chapter 10

When Severus went into Draco and Harry's room to wake the boys up, he found them both in Draco's bed, asleep. Harry was curled up against Draco's chest, and Draco had his arms wrapped protectively around Harry. At this sight, Severus couldn't help but feel jealous.

__

They can't be...can they? No, they can't, because I wanted him! He's mine! 

Severus shook the thoughts out of his head, silently berating himself for his immaturity. He went over to the bed and shook the boys awake. Harry opened his sleepy eyes, saw Severus, and immediately turned over to go back to sleep. Draco, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at Harry and smiled up at his godfather.

"He had a nightmare," was all Draco had to say before Severus understood. He knew about Aidan and how protective Draco had been of the boy.

"Get up. I let you sleep a little late today, but don't think I'll do it everyday. Draco, you have work to do. Harry, you just need to...stay awake for a while. Poppy doesn't want you to sleep too much."

"But I'm _tired_," Harry whined.

"Get up for a few hours, and then you can take a nap," Severus told him. "Come on. Get up, get dressed, and get something to eat."

Draco quickly dressed and took his homework to the Great Hall, muttering something about no distractions. Harry took his time in getting dressed. Then he went to the kitchen and ate a bit of toast before heading to the living room. 

Severus was sitting on the sofa, reading _Moste Potente Potions_ and making notes on a piece of parchment. Harry dropped down next to him on the couch and lay down with his head in Severus's lap. Severus started a little when he felt the weight on his legs, then sighed, hiding his surprise, when he saw that it was Harry.

"What's the matter with you?" Severus asked as Harry closed his eyes.

"I've got a headache," Harry mumbled.

__

That makes two of us, Severus said to himself.

He put his book and parchment down on the coffee table, then began to slowly run his fingers through Harry's hair, gently massaging his scalp. Harry gave a soft, contented sigh.

"My mother used to do this when I was young," Severus told him. "I had headaches often, and it helped."

"Where is your mother now?" Harry wondered, opening his eyes a crack. 

"Voldemort killed her about eighteen years ago," Severus explained. "That was what made me turn from the Death Eaters." The two were silent for a moment, until Severus spoke again. "Draco said you had a nightmare. What was it about?"

"I can't remember," Harry yawned, enjoying the feeling of Severus's fingers running through his hair. "I woke up shaking and out of breath. I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I came out here, but then Draco came out and told me to lay down with him. Said it helps after a bad dream."

"And did it?" Severus wondered. 

"Mmm-hmm..." Harry replied, sleepily. "He told me about his parents, and about Aidan. He just talked to me until I went back to sleep, and then I slept good..."

"That's good... I remember when Aidan died. His funeral was the day before everyone came back for school. I couldn't go because I had to prepare for classes, but as soon as the Welcoming Feast was over the next night, Draco came in here. All through dinner, he'd kept a straight face and stayed calm, but then he came in here and cried for hours. He loved his brother more than anything. It was devastating when they found out Aidan was sick."

"What was he sick with?" Harry asked. "Draco didn't say."

"Muggle cancer. Leukemia, I think. It's treatable for Muggles and Muggle-borns, but it's rare in full-blooded wizards, and it can't be treated." Harry let out a quiet sigh.

"Can't even imagine the pain he must have been in," he murmured.

"He was a good kid," Severus commented, softly. "And intelligent... He knew what was wrong with him. He understood that he was going to die. But he just kept on going like nothing was wrong, and he never complained."

After a moment, Severus gently tapped Harry on the head and told him to get up.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you. Can I go up to the Great Hall with Draco?"

"I suppose, but be careful," Severus warned him. He pointed his wand at Harry and said a few words. "If anything goes wrong, I'll know. Don't make me come up there after you."

When Harry reached the Great Hall a short while later, he sat down next to Draco at a table. Draco's books were spread out in front of him, but he wasn't looking at them. His elbow rested on the tabletop, and his face lay on his hand as he stared across the room. When Harry sat down, Draco snapped out of his daze and looked at his friend.

"Hey," Draco said with a small smile. Harry gave him a concerned look.

"Are you all right?" Draco nodded.

"Fine. I just can't seem to concentrate." He smiled mischievously at Harry. "Were you spending some 'quality time' with Sev?" Harry blushed a little.

"He made my headache go away, and we talked for a little while," he said.

"Did he do that thing where he just kind of runs his fingers through your hair and massages your head?" Draco asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, why?" 

Draco burst out laughing.

"Harry! He only does that for people he really, _really_ cares about! Anyone else, he'd just give them a potion!" Harry blushed even more. "He likes you, I know it! So when are you going to do something about it?"

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know... Just kiss him or something. Shock him." 

Harry mumbled something under his breath that Draco couldn't understand. He asked Harry to repeat himself a little louder.

"I never kissed anyone before," Harry said, quietly. "I wouldn't know how. Anyway, I can't do anything about it. What will people say? Have you forgotten about the fact that Severus and my godfather despise each other? Sirius would kill him! And my friends don't even know I'm gay, let alone that I'm falling for a _teacher, _and one they hate, at that!"

"Who cares what other people say, if you really like him?" Draco asked, gently. "Sirius will have to get over it. And your friends...if they don't accept it, then they aren't really your friends."

"What do people in the wizarding world really think of gay people?" Harry asked after a moment. 

"Most have no problem with them," Draco told him. "In fact, I'd say about half the people in our world are either gay or bisexual. A lot of gay wizards marry witches only for breeding purposes. But really, the majority has no problem with it." He gave Harry a serious look. "Do you _really_ like him, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Then do something about it. If you want, I can teach you how to kiss him so that there's no possible way he could refuse you. And I can talk to him and see what he thinks about you before you make your move."

"Thank you, Draco."

~~~

That afternoon, while Harry was napping, Draco and Severus were in Severus's laboratory, taking an inventory of his ingredients. 

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said after a short while. Severus looked at him and, seeing the mischievous smile on his godson's face, raised his eyebrows.

"I don't like that look on your face, Draco," Severus warned him.

"I knew you wouldn't," Draco said, smirking. "Uncle Sev, what do you think of Harry?"

"Why do you ask?" Severus's tone was suspicious.

"Pure curiosity?" Draco tried, innocently. "I've just noticed that you've become somewhat..._fond_ of him lately. You watch him, you talk about him, you worry about him, and it goes past the fact that he's under your care and you have to take care of him. For Merlin's sake, Sev, you gave him the 'headache remedy' this afternoon that is reserved only for people you _really_ care about." He gave a soft sigh. "Anyway, I see the look in your eyes when you watch him. It's the same way Mum and Dad always looked at each other, Sev."

Severus stood to put some jars on a shelf, and he answered without looking at Draco.

"The relationship between myself and Harry Potter will never go beyond friendship, if that's even what it is now."

"But that's not what you want, is it?" Draco asked, softly. "You want more than that."

Severus slammed a jar down on the counter, nearly causing it to shatter, and glared at his godson.

"My feelings, or lack thereof, for Potter are none of your concern, and since you will not drop the subject, then I must insist that you leave. Get out of my sight." Draco didn't move; he just stared at his godfather in shock. "_Now, _damn it!"

Draco ran out of the room and into his and Harry's bedroom. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes, when he heard Draco come in.

"What's going on?" Harry mumbled. "I heard shouting."

"Don't worry about it," Draco told him, pawing through his trunk. He paused for a moment and put a Silencing Spell on the room. "Harry, he wants you. He definitely wants you."

"Did he say something?" Harry asked, now wide awake.

"No; rather, it was what he _didn't_ say," Draco replied, and he relayed the conversation to Harry, who seemed rather skeptical.

"Maybe you're reading into it too much and making it out to be something it's not," Harry said, quietly. "Maybe he was telling the truth, that he doesn't have feelings for me."

"Harry, look at me," Draco said, softly. Harry obeyed. "He has feelings for you. I'm absolutely certain." Draco turned back to his trunk. "Damn it! I can't find it!"

"What are you looking for?" Harry wondered.

"Hogwarts policy book," Draco replied. "We have to go to the library. Wait for me in the kitchen."

Draco went back to the lab and slowly walked in. Severus stood in front of his table, furiously stirring in his cauldron.

"Uncle Sev?" Severus ignored him. "I'm sorry." No reply. "Please don't be angry with me." Nothing. "Harry and I are going to the library for a bit, okay? I'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

When Severus still didn't say anything, Draco sighed and headed for the doorway. Finally, Severus spoke.

"Give him his potion; one spoonful. Be back here within an hour. We're going out for supper."

"Will do," Draco promised and, after giving Harry his medicine, the two went up to the library. Draco pointed at a table. "Go sit over there. I'll be there in a few minutes."

When Draco returned to the table, he had two books with him: a book on the policies of Hogwarts and a book on wizarding laws in Britain.

"We're going to make sure it's completely legal for you to have a relationship with him," Draco told Harry while flipping through the pages of one book. "Then there will be no reason why you can't."

"Unless he _doesn't_ like me, even if you insist that he does," Harry shot back. He pointed at a page. "It's legal for an adult over eighteen to have a romantic relationship with a minor under eighteen, as long as that minor is at least sixteen years old. Well, that takes care of that part. I just turned seventeen." 

Harry looked at Draco, who was quickly thumbing through the pages of _Hogwarts Rules_.

"Draco," Harry said, softly. "Why are you so insistent about this whole thing? I don't understand."

"Because," Draco said, not looking up from the book, "you and Sev are the most important people in my life now. You're the _only_ important people in my life now. It's obvious that you care a great deal for each other, maybe even _love_ each other. I want you both to be happy...even if I can't be."

The last part was said as a whisper, but Harry heard it perfectly. He scooted closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around his back, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Why can't you be happy?" Harry wondered, rubbing circles over Draco's back.

"Because...I just can't."

There was a firmness in Draco's voice that warned Harry not to push him. Harry regarded the warning and changed the subject.

"What have you found?"

"Just that I was right: there are no rules against teacher-student relationships." Draco looked at his watch. "We should probably get back downstairs. Sev said we're going out for supper. Then later, you and I will discuss a plan of attack."

Harry just chuckled at how excited Draco was as the boys went downstairs. When they reached the dungeons, they found Severus sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. He was wearing Muggle clothes, including the shirt that Harry liked.

"You look spiffy," Draco teased him. "Where, exactly, are we going to eat?"

"Albus has been on my case about a Muggle restaurant in London," Severus explained, glancing up from his paper. "It's called _Thomas's_ or something like that." Hearing that, Harry chuckled a little. "What?"

"That's Dean's parents' restaurant," Harry explained. "I've been wanting to go there, but I never got a chance."

"Go get dressed, then," Severus told them, and they headed for the bedroom. "Don't make me wait! I want to leave in twenty minutes!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

In this chapter: Harry flirts, a trip to the cinema, a movie that hits home, and Harry/Severus alone in the theater

~~~

Chapter 11

When the three arrived at _Thomas's_, Dean was shocked to see Harry, with a walking cane, in the company of two of the most-hated Slytherins in school.

"Long story," Harry muttered under his breath to his friend. "I'll tell you when you come back to school. Are you working here for the summer?"

"Yeah, Mum insisted," Dean sighed, "again. Here, follow me."

He led Harry, Draco, and Severus to a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. They sat down, and Dean gave a menu to each of them before asking what they wanted to drink.

"Water," was Severus's reply.

"Hot chocolate," Harry requested. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, and in a defensive voice, he said, "What? I can't help it if I'm cold in the middle of the summer." Dean just shook his head and turned to Draco.

"I never did like Muggle restaurants," Draco muttered to himself. To Dean, he said, "Fine, I'll have water, as well."

"I'll bring those right out," Dean said. "Take a look at your menus, pick what you want, you know the drill." With that, he walked away, and Harry chuckled mirthlessly.

"Like I've been to a restaurant before," he mumbled as he looked over his menu. 

Draco and Severus exchanged a look. Then Severus smiled slightly.

"Both of you, get whatever you want," he told them. "Ignore how much it costs. As long as you don't get so much that you'll get sick, order anything you want. You both deserve it."

After their food arrived (Draco, shrimp; Severus, steak; and Harry, chicken), Draco suddenly looked back and forth between his companions.

"Are you wearing the same shirt?" he wondered, noticing that they were both wearing identical black silk button-down shirts.

"I should think that it would be quite difficult, Draco, for two people to wear one shirt," Severus replied, smirking. Draco glared at him and punched his arm.

"You know what I meant, you prat."

"Severus gave me this for my birthday because I was admiring his," Harry explained, his eyes sparkling. He winked at Draco and turned back to Severus. "About that, I've been meaning to tell you: I wasn't admiring the shirt. I was admiring _you_ _in _the shirt."

Severus stared at him for a moment, unable to think of a reply while Draco grinned. Harry just smiled and rose from his seat.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said. "I'm going to the restroom."

With that, Harry made his way to the men's room. Instead of going into a stall, he dropped onto a chair next to the sink. He rested an arm on the edge of the sink and laid his head on his arm, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. After a few minutes, he heard the door open, and he felt a hand rest on his back.

"Harry?" said Draco's concerned voice. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm-hmm, a little dizzy," Harry replied, picking his head up. He grinned tiredly at Draco. "Can't believe I just said that to him." Draco chuckled.

"He was shocked, to say the least. Even _I_ was a little surprised."

Draco frowned when Harry laid his head back down. He touched Harry's cheek, then grabbed a paper towel, running it under cold water in the sink before gently pressing it to Harry's face.

"You have a little bit of a fever. Maybe we should get our food 'to-go' and get back to Hogwarts." Harry shook his head, waving his hand.

"No, no, I'm fine," he insisted. "I think I just need to eat something. All I had today was a bit of toast for breakfast; not even enough to call it breakfast."

With Draco's assistance, Harry made it back to the table in one piece. Severus seemed to have recovered from the earlier incident, and now he was a little concerned when he saw that Harry's cheeks were flushed with fever and that his eyes were glassy.

"Eat, now," Draco ordered Harry, firmly. Harry just smiled softly, shaking his head as he ate some of his chicken.

"Is something wrong?" Severus wondered.

"Harry was a little dizzy in the restroom, and he has a fever," Draco reported. "He insists that he just needs to eat because all he had today was some toast at breakfast." Severus looked sharply at Harry.

"What about the lunch that was brought up for you?" 

"I wasn't hungry," Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Contrary to what some people believe, I will not eat when I'm not hungry just because they want me to." Severus sighed, shaking his head.

"Children," he muttered. Harry stared at him for a moment, hurt and sadness showing in his eyes.

"I am not a child," he said, hotly. "I have never _been_ a child. I was denied that right the night my parents died." 

After that, dinner was silent, except for the weak attempts at conversation. Severus paid the bill, and Harry said good-bye to Dean. Then Severus, Harry, and Draco left the restaurant and stood outside for a few minutes, thinking of what to do next.

"Well...I suppose..." Severus said, slowly. Harry and Draco just watched him. "It's only six o'clock. Perhaps we could go to the cinema and watch a movie?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Could we, really?" By then, he was bouncing up and down with the excitement of a six-year-old. "I've always wanted to go to the cinema!"

"Have you ever gone _anywhere_, Harry?" Draco asked as they walked towards the movie theater. "Your first time in a restaurant, your first time to the cinema... Even _I've_ been to the cinema before, and my father didn't like Muggles!"

"I went to the zoo once," Harry offered. "But I kind of accidentally made the glass on a snake house disappear. My cousin fell in the snake house, and the glass appeared again so he couldn't get out. Meanwhile, I was talking to a python after it escaped. Needless to say, I wasn't allowed to go back there again. Or anywhere else, for that matter."

"But surely when those people went out, they couldn't leave you alone!" Draco insisted. Harry shook his head.

"They didn't trust me in the house alone. When they went on vacations, I stayed with either Vernon's sister or Arabella Figg, who I didn't even know was a witch until she came to teach in fifth year."

By then, they were standing in front of the theater. There were two movies showing: one was about love on a huge ship that would eventually sink; the other was about two gay men who won't admit that they're falling for each other, and their female friend has to push them together. Draco insisted that they get tickets for the latter.

__

I wonder why he was so keen on this movie, Harry said to himself, chuckling silently.

The three wizards bought some snacks and went into the theater to sit down. Draco made it so that Harry and Severus had to sit next to each other, and he sat on Harry's other side. As the movie started, Harry leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear.

"So you're the female friend, eh?"

"Metaphorically speaking, I suppose I am," Draco replied, smirking. "Now watch the film, and maybe the two of you can work things out." 

So Harry turned and watched the movie. At least, he tried to. There were some funny moments, and the storyline was good, but to Harry, it just seemed to drag. He eventually ended up falling asleep, with his head resting on Severus's arm.

~~~

When Harry was woken up, he opened his eyes to find Severus looking at him. Harry covered his mouth and yawned, looking around to find the theater empty, except for the two of them. He slowly stood up, only to have his leg scream out in pain and collapse out from under him, and he fell straight into Severus's arms. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, not moving, and finally, Severus spoke.

"Are you...all right?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse. Harry nodded slightly, still staring into the older man's obsidian eyes.

"My leg just hurts..." he murmured. "Sorry about that." Severus nodded and suddenly lifted Harry up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You're still tired, and I don't want you to walk on your leg when it hurts," Severus replied, simply. 

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and laid his head on Severus's chest, closing his eyes. Severus carried him out into the lobby, where Draco was waiting by a water fountain. The three went outside and, once they were away from Muggles, they used a portkey to get back to their rooms at Hogwarts. 

While Draco went to get a shower, Severus and Harry sat on opposite ends of the sofa in silence. After a few moments, Harry crawled over and lay down with his head in Severus's lap, closing his eyes. Severus smiled slightly and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"What happened?" Harry asked with a sleepy sigh.

"What happened when?"

"In the movie... What happened to Steve and David?"

"Well..." Severus started, softly. "They had to be locked in a closet together before they would admit that they loved each other. They talked, they shagged, and they lived happily ever after." Harry chuckled slightly.

" And Carrie? What happened to her?"

"She finally found happiness, as well. She went out to celebrate getting her two best friends together, and she met up with her brother's friend. They went out a few times, fell in love, and got married."

Harry was silent for a little while, and Severus wondered if perhaps he'd fallen asleep again. Then Harry's eyes suddenly opened, and he looked up at Severus with curiosity and hope in his eyes.

"Do you think that's realistic? Could things really happen like that and end up perfect?"

"I suppose it's realistic, in a way," Severus replied, thoughtfully. "But then, what is perfect?"

"Perfect is when everybody is happy with how things turn out," Harry said, softly. He frowned suddenly. "Draco's like Carrie. He doesn't think he can be happy, but he wants the important people in his life--you and me--to be happy, even if he can't be. Why doesn't he think he can be happy, Severus?"

"I don't know, Harry," Severus sighed. "That's something we won't know until he decides to tell us." He changed the subject. "Does your leg still hurt?" Harry shook his head.

"No, it feels fine now," he replied, yawning. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for tonight. I had fun; at least, I had fun when I was awake." Severus smiled and removed his fingers from Harry's hair.

"I'm glad," he said, softly. He squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Sev," Harry said, smiling at the older man before heading to the bedroom.

After changing into his pajamas, Harry went to his bed and found a small package and a note sitting on his pillow. He cautiously unfolded the note and sighed with relief when he saw that it was from Sirius.

__

Harry,

I thought you could use this more than I could. Remus got it for me when he found out that I was having nightmares about Azkaban, and now that I have Remus, I thought I'd pass it on to you. I slept with it every night, and while the nightmares didn't completely disappear, they gradually got better. Sleep well, love.

Siri

Harry unwrapped the package and smiled when he saw that the gift was a teddy bear. He climbed under his blankets and held the bear tightly in his arms as he lay down and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again when he heard Draco come in.

"Draco?" The blond boy looked at him. "Severus told me that in the movie, Steve and David were locked in a closet. If you were getting ideas from the movie, please don't lock me in a closet, okay?" Draco gave a slight smile and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Of course I won't," he assured Harry, gently touching his cheek. "I saw what happened _last_ time you were in a closet." He leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead, and beads of water dripped from Draco's hair onto Harry's face. "Oops, sorry. Anyway, I got a few other ideas from the movie. Go to sleep, and tomorrow, you can tell me what happened between you and Sev when you were all alone in the theater after the movie ended." Harry blushed a little. "And I'll teach you how to kiss him."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry murmured, tiredly. "Good night."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: Hmm… Everybody seems so confident that the reason for Draco's unhappiness is unrequited love, or something to that effect…Well, you won't find out for several chapters yet, I'm afraid.

In this chapter: Harry/Draco snogging, Remus makes a discovery, Sirius doesn't like what he finds when he comes home, and a bedtime story

~~~

Chapter 12

"Uncle Sev?" Draco called from the doorway to his and Harry's bedroom. "You're not allowed to come into mine and Harry's room, okay? We're busy, and you're not allowed to know what's going on yet! It's a surprise!"

"All right!" Severus called back.

Draco went back into the bedroom and closed the door. He locked it and placed a few privacy charms on the room. Then he went over to Harry's bed, where the other boy was sitting and waiting. 

"So? What happened?" Draco asked, plopping himself down next to Harry. 

"Not much," Harry sighed, laying back and folding his arms behind his head. "He woke me up. I stood up, and my leg gave out. He caught me before I fell. We stared at each other for a minute--my God, those eyes... And then he just picked me up and carried me so I didn't have to walk while my leg was hurting."

"Good move," Draco commented, nodding his approval. Harry burst out laughing and sat up.

"You think I did that on _purpose_? My leg hurt like hell!"

"But still, it was a good move, and great timing, too." Draco changed the subject. "Okay. You've never kissed _anyone_ before? Not even a small kiss?"

"Never," Harry mumbled, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Before he could say any more, he felt Draco's lips on his. Harry was surprised for a moment, but then he began to respond to the kiss, letting his instincts and Draco guide him. Draco reached a hand up rest on the back of Harry's neck and ran his other hand through Harry's hair. After a few more seconds, Draco slowly pulled away, sucking on Harry's lower lip a little before letting go.

"Damn, boy, you're a natural," Draco teased. "I wonder if I shouldn't keep you for myself!" Harry's cheeks started to burn again. "All right, you're probably want to start out small with him. Make up a reason to thank him for something, and then just put your hand on the back of his neck and give him a little kiss right on the corner of his mouth. Like this."

Draco rested his hand on the back of Harry's neck again and leaned over, lightly pressing his lips to the corner of his friend's mouth. He let his lips linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Don't pull away too fast, or it will be pretty much pointless. But don't stay too long, either. Okay?" Harry nodded. "When you're ready to be bolder, just go up to him and kiss him like I just kissed you a minute ago. Start with your mouth open only a little, and when he starts to respond--and he will--try to get him to open _his_ mouth a little, and try to get some tongue in there. Not too much, though. Don't try to stick your tongue down his throat or anything because that's a major turn-off.

"As you pull away, suck on his lip a little bit, and open your eyes, so you can see he reaction. If his eyes are open, too, look directly into them. Don't back down. After you pull away, smile at him a little, then turn around and leave the room. Don't hang around; make him want you even more than he already does. Got that?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Harry replied, uncertainly.

"And last, the biggest rule of kissing someone," Draco said, dramatically. "_Make sure_ you don't have bad breath. In fact, right before you go in there, brush your teeth because that strawberry-flavored toothpaste you use is great, and I know for a fact that Severus loves strawberries. And I think that's about it on the kissing part."

"Anything else in general?" Harry wondered. Draco tapped his finger to his chin, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"We need to dress you up so he can't take his eyes off of you. Harry, you're hot. But since you're so small, you still look extremely young, and I think that may be a part of why he's so against a relationship with you. Some kind of morality thing, I don't know."

"But I can't help looking young," Harry sighed. "I can't help that I'm small."

"I know that, and it's not that you're small. You're tall, which is good, but you're skinny. Sev is, too, but you're--"

"Abnormally skinny," Harry muttered. "Disgustingly skinny."

"That's not how I was going to put it, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Anyway, you've been eating more, so you'll be gaining weight, so you won't look so thin. We can't really do anything about that. I was thinking that we could go out and get you some new clothes; I know you don't have enough. We could get your hair trimmed a bit, and maybe get you some contact lenses? Wizarding contact lenses, you don't have to take them out. Once you put them in, they can stay in forever, if need be."

"I'd like contacts," Harry agreed. "I'm sick of glasses."

"Do you want to go shopping today?" Draco asked. "We could go to Hogsmeade." Harry shook his head.

"Not today. The trial's tomorrow, and I want to spend some time with Sirius before then. I was going to go over there after lunch, and I think I'll be staying the night, providing Remus and Sirius remember their Silencing Spells."

~~~

At around one o'clock, Severus made a portkey so Harry could go to Sirius and Remus's house. When he appeared in the living room, he nearly fell over, but Remus caught him.

"Hey, Harry!" Remus greeted him. "Siri's out doing some last-minute paperwork for the trial, so it's just me and you until he gets home. He should be back in an hour or so." 

"Okay," Harry said, sitting on the couch with Remus.

"How have you been feeling?" Remus asked. "You look better."

"I'm doing better," Harry replied. "I've been sleeping and eating. No more flashbacks, but I've had a couple of nightmares... Apparently I've been sleeping _too_ much, but I can't help feeling tired. Severus took Draco and me to dinner last night and then the cinema, and I fell asleep during the movie."

"'Severus,' eh?" Remus repeated, smirking. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"He told me to call him that." Remus just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Remus said, and he seemed to change the subject. "So what of that guy you thought you had a crush on?" 

Harry sighed and lay on his side, with his head in Remus's lap. Remus lightly ran his fingers over Harry's back, smiling down at his godson.

"I think it's safe to say that it's gone way beyond just a crush," Harry murmured. "I think I'm falling in love with him, Moony..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Remus said, softly. "Something wrong?"

"In some ways, it _is_ a bad thing," Harry sighed.

"Harry, maybe if you tell me who it is, I could help," Remus suggested, gently.

"I can't tell you," Harry whispered. "You'll hate me, and even if you don't, you'll tell Sirius, and _he'll_ hate me, and he'll kill him, and--"

"It's Severus, isn't it?"

Harry froze and stared up at Remus for a moment before turning away and nodding his head. Remus sighed and reached down to squeeze Harry's hand.

"I saw how you've been looking at him, Harry. And how he looks at you in return. I know that he's really a good person when he really cares for someone, but just be careful, okay?" Harry nodded silently and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Oh, Harry, don't cry."

"I can't help it," Harry sighed. "When Sirius finds out, he'll be so mad at me. He hates Severus..."

"I think he's slowly getting over the 'hate' phase," Remus told him, gently stroking his cheek. "And he'll only find out if you want him to. I won't tell him without your permission." He changed the subject. "Do you know how Severus feels?"

"Draco insists that he likes me, and sometimes I think he does. But then sometimes I wonder if it's just wishful thinking." Harry laughed a little. "Draco's doing everything in his power to get us together. Earlier he even taught me how to kiss, so I can 'make my move,' as he put it."

"And are you going to 'make your move'?" Remus wondered.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Last week, I decided I wouldn't do anything because it could get Severus in trouble. But Draco looked in some books yesterday, and there's no rules in the Hogwarts policy book against student-teacher relationships, and by the Ministry's standards, I'm above the legal age of consent. But I'm still not sure... I don't want to do anything that would get him in trouble."

"If you really are in love with him," Remus said, gently, "then you shouldn't let the feelings just sit and not do anything about it. It hurts when you do that. You should at least talk to him about it and see what he says."

Harry sat up and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. His shoulders trembled a little, and Remus rested a comforting hand on his back.

"It hurts already," Harry mumbled. "I want him so badly, it hurts... There's a pain in my chest and my head that keeps getting sharper when I think about not being with him..." Remus stared at him for a moment, then wrapped him in an embrace.

"God, Harry, you really do love him," Remus murmured as Harry broke down in tears and buried his face in his godfather's shoulder. "Go on, kid, you deserve a good cry..."

When Sirius came through the fireplace a short while later, he saw Harry and Remus and stated, "I don't like coming home to this."

"Harry, go clean yourself up in the bathroom," Remus said, softly. Harry obeyed and left the room, and Remus stood to hug his lover.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, quietly. "Why is it that whenever I come home when he's here, he's upset about something?"

"You know Harry has a lot going on, Siri," Remus said, gently. "And right now...there's something that he's scared to tell you about because he's afraid of what your reaction will be. He thinks you'll hate him and be angry with him." Sirius's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened.

"I could never hate him, Remus! Why would he think that?! What could be so bad that he thinks I could hate him?"

"That's for him to tell you, darling," Remus replied, wrapping his arms around Sirius's waist. "But don't push him, all right? He'll tell you when he's ready." Sirius nodded as Harry came back into the room. Sirius crossed the floor to hug his godson tightly.

"Don't ever think something's so bad that I could hate you," Sirius told him, softly. "I could never hate you, love, and if you need to tell me something, feel free to just tell me. I may not like it, whatever it is, but I'll never hate you for it."

"Okay," Harry replied in a quiet voice. "Siri? If I stay here tonight, will you and Moony promise to remember a Silencing Spell?" Sirius chuckled, while Remus blushed a little.

"Sorry about that," Remus told Harry. Sirius glanced back at Remus, then looked at Harry, smirking.

"I suppose Moony and I can lay off the shagging for one night," he said. "You want to stay in our room with us tonight, love? Our bed's big enough for the three of us, and it'll be just like when you were a baby, and we'd baby-sit you while your mum and dad went out. They wouldn't let me baby-sit you alone, you know, so Moony had to come, too."

"That's because they were afraid you'd do something stupid, like you tended to do back then," Remus shot back.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story, too?" Harry joked.

"Of course!" Sirius replied. "Remus still has your favorite: _The Puppy Who Wanted A Boy_! You always thought I was the puppy in the book."

~~~

"'But won't she be surprised,' said Petey to himself, with a happy little grin, 'when I tell her I got _fifty_ boys for Christmas!'" Sirius read, softly, as he closed the book.

He and Remus sat awake in bed, with a sleeping Harry between them. Sirius placed the book on the bedside table and pulled the blankets up over Harry. Remus turned out the lights, except for the small nightlight that he'd taken to leaving on for Sirius, who, after twelve years in Azkaban, was somewhat afraid of the dark. Remus then climbed under the blankets and lay down.

"Siri?" he whispered over Harry's head after a moment. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Sirius admitted, quietly. Remus leaned over Harry to give Sirius a small kiss.

"Don't be; everything will be fine, sweetheart," he assured his lover. He gave him another kiss, then lay back down. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rem."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Nicky: Nope, no trial for the Dursleys. I'm evil. I don't remember which chapter it was, but it said that the Dursleys have been thrown into some prison or another. Terrible of me, but I didn't want to get into that because I have so much other stuff to write.

In this chapter: The trial, an incident with Veritaserum, panic and tears, and a threat

~~~

Chapter 13

The next morning, Remus, Sirius, and Harry went to the Ministry Court Building. Harry looked around and saw the Weasleys, the Grangers, several teachers and, surprisingly, Severus and Draco.

"I asked them to come," Sirius told Harry, seeing the surprised look on his face. "In case you need something and Moony and I aren't around." 

Harry nodded and went to sit with Remus, Ron, Hermione, and other witnesses, including Albus. Harry looked around the room some more and found Peter Pettigrew sitting across the room, looking completely miserable.

__

Serves him right, Harry said to himself, glaring at Pettigrew.

Precisely at ten o'clock, Thomas Epstein came in and sat in the judge's seat, next to the witness box.

"We are here for the trial of Mr. Sirius Black, accused of the murders of thirteen Muggles on October 31, 1981," Epstein announced. "As well as being the secret-keeper for the late James and Lily Potter and revealing their whereabouts to Voldemort. Mr. Black, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor."

"Will you please approach the witness stand?" 

Sirius obeyed and went to the stand, where he was given Veritaserum. Epstein turned to him and began to ask him questions.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potters' secret-keeper?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Who was the Potters' secret-keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew. It was going to be me, but I convinced James to switch at the last minute. I thought that everyone would assume that I was the secret-keeper and not even consider Pettigrew. And I was right."

"What happened after you found out that Lily and James Potter had been killed?"

"I went to Godric's Hollow to see if it was really true. I couldn't believe it. And then I found James lying on the ground, and he was still alive. He told me that Peter betrayed them, and he told me to take care of Harry; he somehow knew that his son hadn't been killed." A tear streamed from Sirius's eye. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't take care of you... 

"I stayed with James until he died a minute later. Then I went upstairs and found Lily was already dead, but Harry was on the floor, staring at me. He wasn't even crying. I took him back outside with me, and that's when Hagrid showed up. He had strict orders from Dumbledore to take Harry, so I gave him Harry and my bike... Then I went to find Peter. I wanted to kill him, no doubt about that.

"When I found him, he looked at me and screamed 'Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?' to make it seem like I was the one who'd betrayed them. Then he cut off his finger and made an explosion, killing the Muggles and making it seem like he was dead, too. But he's an Animagus, a rat, and he transformed as soon as he made the explosion. And I was left alone in the middle of the street. The Aurors came and assumed that I did the damage. They took me to Azkaban without a trial."

"Thank you, Mr. Black. You may step down."

Sirius went back to his table and sat down, and Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting behind him, handed him a tissue.

"Our next witness is Mr. Harry Potter," Epstein stated. "Mr. Potter, please approach the stand."

Harry went to the stand and sat down, and he was surprised to see Severus stalking up to Epstein's bench. 

"He can't take the Veritaserum," Severus told Epstein, firmly. "He has the Ecilam Potion in his system, and if he takes any kind of truth potion, it will react with the Ecilam Potion. Even a small amount could kill him." 

Suddenly, Severus heard a tiny gasp from where Harry was sitting. He turned, and his eyes widened when he saw that Harry's face had paled. The man who administered the Veritaserum to all the witnesses was standing in front of Harry, holding a vial. Shock was written on his face.

"Did you already give it to him?!" Severus hissed. 

Harry suddenly choked a little and began to fall from his seat. Severus caught him before he hit the floor, and Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as his body went into a fit of convulsions. Almost immediately, Sirius was on the other side of Harry, touching his godson's cheek.

"Black, stay here," Severus ordered him. "I'll take care of him." Sirius was about to protest, but Severus cut him off. "Don't jeoporadize your trial. Harry needs you. Don't mess it up by leaving. He'll be all right, as long as I get him the remedy. I'll take him back to Hogwarts."

With that, Severus left with Harry in his arms, Draco trailing behind them. They went to Severus's lab by Floo, and Severus lowered Harry's shaking body to the sofa. After instructing Draco to get a cloth and a bowl of water, Severus knelt down next to Harry and touched his cheek. It felt like it was on fire, and Harry's lips were turning blue as he gasped for breath.

"Harry, you're not going to leave us," Severus muttered, unbuttoning Harry's shirt and exposing his torso. "You're not going to leave me..."

~~~

__

Oh, shite, shite, shite, Draco thought to himself as he rushed to get a bowl of water and a washcloth. _Stupid Ministry idiots, if he dies, I'm going to kill them! I'm _not_ losing anyone else, damn it!_

When Draco returned to the lab with the water, he found Severus carefully removing Harry's shirt and talking quietly.

"You're not going to leave me..." 

__

He really does love him, Draco thought as a tear slipped out of his eye. It seemed as though Severus was crying a little, as well. The older man quickly wiped his eyes when he heard Draco come in.

"Try to bring his body temperature down," Severus said, hoarsely. "I think he can hear us; help him control his breathing. If he stops breathing all together or loses consciousness, tell me."

With that, Severus rushed around the lab, finding ingredients and mixing them together. Draco, meanwhile, was pressing the wet cloth to all of Harry's exposed skin. He used one hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair, to comfort him, as the boy's eyes expressed the terror he was feeling. Harry had stopped convulsing, but he was still having trouble breathing. Every other breath he took got caught in his throat.

"Shh, you're going to be all right," Draco murmured, massaging Harry's scalp with his fingers. He leaned over and kissed Harry's burning forehead. "Sev's going to make you better, Harry, you're going to be fine soon. Just try to stay awake and keep breathing."

"Hurts..." Harry's lips formed the word, but no sound came out. Still, Draco understood.

"I know it hurts, love," he murmured. "I know. But you'll be fine, and it will stop hurting soon. Try to focus on something other than the pain." He lowered his voice a little. "Can you see Sev?" Harry nodded slightly. "Try to focus on his arse or something. You know you'll like that."

Harry laughed a bit, but it came out as a cough. He closed his tear-filled eyes and let out a quiet whimper of pain. Draco gently ran his hand over Harry's chest, trying to ease the pain in any way he could.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Draco requested, softly. "Keep them open so I know you're awake." Harry opened his eyes a little, and Draco smiled. "Good. Now don't close them again, okay?" 

Harry nodded and lifted a shaky hand, as a sign for Draco to hold it. Draco did so and brought Harry's hand to his lips.

"You'll be just fine, love," Draco murmured. "You've been through so much already. You won't be taken away from us just like that."

"Draco, come stir this for me," Severus requested. His hands were shaking too badly to stir the potion. "I'll sit with Harry."

Draco nodded and went over to stir the potion--"counter-clockwise for three minutes," Severus told him--and Severus sat on the floor by Harry. He picked up the washcloth and gently pressed it against Harry's face and neck. Harry smiled weakly when he saw Severus, and he reached a hand up to the older man's face. Severus took Harry's hand in his own and lightly held it against his cheek.

"The potion's almost finished," Severus murmured to Harry. "Just hold on for a little while longer, all right?" Harry nodded a little, staring at Severus's eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes..." Harry whispered, weakly.

He was about to say more, but instead, he gasped a little and began to choke again. Severus quickly lifted him into an upright position and gently rubbed his back. The coughing quickly lessened, but when Harry lay back down, there was blood on his lips and dripped from his mouth and nose. He slowly closed his eyes and began to drift into unconsciousness.

"Draco, it's been three minutes!" Severus said, sharply. "Fill the phial on the table, and give it to me _now_!"

Draco obeyed and gave the small phial to his godfather. Severus then lifted Harry, still semi-conscious, back into the sitting position and put the phial to his lips.

"Come on, Harry, drink it all," Severus whispered as the potion made its way down Harry's throat. 

As soon as the phial was empty, Harry's head dropped to rest on Severus's shoulder. Severus just held him for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief. Then he lifted Harry into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He lowered Harry to his bed, covering him up to his chest with a light sheet. 

"Now what?" Draco asked from the doorway. Severus looked up and saw that his godson's face was streaked with tears.

"Now we wait," Severus replied, softly. "He might be unconscious for a while. It will take a few hours for the symptoms to completely disappear. All we can do now is make sure he's comfortable and just wait."

Draco brought the water and cloth over to the bed and sat next to Harry, pressing the cloth over his burning skin. Severus conjured another cloth and dipped it in the water before using it to wipe away the blood that was dripping from Harry's mouth and nose. 

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked, quietly. 

"I hope so," Severus sighed, his voice no more than a whisper. "God, I hope so..."

"Sev?" Draco reached over and touched his godfather's shoulder, but Severus shook him off.

"Go to my lab and clean up, please," he requested. 

A short while after Draco left, Severus sensed a presence behind him. He ignored it and continued to try and bring Harry's body temperature down. After a moment, he heard Remus's voice.

"You really care for him," Remus said, softly. "More than you think you should." Severus didn't reply. "You should talk to him about it."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Severus asked, tiredly. Remus came to sit on Harry's other side, stroking his hair. He smiled a bit at Severus.

"Because I had the same conversation with him yesterday, Severus." He changed the subject as the other man stared at him in surprise. "How bad was it?"

"Burning fever," Severus replied, quietly. "Seizures...he couldn't breathe... He was in a lot of pain. He passed out twice. Coughed up blood and got a nosebleed before I gave him the potion. It was just barely finished in time; he almost died in my arms..." He gave a bitter smile. "Draco said something to him that made him laugh, but even _that_ hurt him."

"I told him to focus on your arse instead of the pain," Draco put in from the doorway. He folded his arms over his chest and smirked at Severus, who was slightly blushing. "He seemed to quite enjoy that idea." Remus chuckled at that, then looked back at Severus.

"Everyone's worried about him back at the court building," he told the other man. "Sirius won't be out for another hour or two yet, but he's going to try to get here as soon as he can." Severus nodded.

"Are you staying?"

"If that's all right," Remus replied. "And Severus?" Remus gave him a glare worthy of the Potions Master, himself. "If you hurt Harry in any way, shape, or form, I will castrate you. I will cut out your tongue with a knife, and I will remove your eyes with a spoon. Then I will remove your brain--through your nose--with a fork. And that's nothing compared to what Sirius will do to you."

Severus just stared at Remus for a moment before the corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smile.

"If it was anyone but you who'd said that, Lupin, I might have been scared." Remus just gave him a dark, evil smile.

"Oh, but I'm completely serious, Severus. And if all else fails...I could accidentally forget to take my potion and set the wolf loose on you during the full moon."

The look and the tone did it.

Severus was scared.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: The Ministry is a bunch of idiots, why is Snape acting weird, and recovery

~~~

Chapter 14

"Incompetent Ministry fools," Severus muttered an hour or so later, dropping to the sofa as Sirius came into the suite.

"Damn right," Sirius agreed, worry written all over his face. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine," Severus told him, tiredly. "He's unconscious, and he has a light fever, but that's nothing compared to how he was two hours ago. He should wake up soon."

"Can I see him?" 

"Of course," Severus yawned, pointing towards the bedroom. "Lupin's in there with him, and Draco."

Sirius went into the room, and a minute later, Draco came out, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. He dropped down to the couch next to his godfather and laid his head on Severus's shoulder.

"Uncle Sev, can I take a nap in your bed?"

"If you can tolerate sharing the bed with me," Severus replied. "I need one as well."

Draco went into the master bedroom, while Severus made a pitstop at Harry's room. He went to the bed and checked Harry's fever and breathing, then looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Draco and I are going to get some sleep," he told them. "So please don't make any noise. Harry is charmed so that I'll be alerted if anything goes wrong. Keep bringing his fever down. Come and get me when he wakes up. If he doesn't wake up within the next hour or so, come and get me. Don't make a mess of anything. You're free to use my kitchen and bathroom, if need be, but do not go anywhere near my lab."

With that, Severus went into the master bedroom and left the door cracked open. Then he collapsed onto the bed next to his godson and shut his eyes, letting out a breath.

"Uncle Sev?"

Severus opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Draco, who was staring back at him.

"Why don't they ask beforehand if a witness has taken a potion, to see if it will react with Veritaserum?" 

"Because they're incompetent Ministry idiots..." Severus muttered. "Hopefully, after the incident today, Arthur will change that so that they're required to ask..." He sighed. "If only I'd stopped it sooner, we wouldn't be having this problem..."

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said again after a moment. Severus noticed that he sounded a little choked up. "I already lost Aidan and Mum and Dad, and I almost lost Harry today... I-I don't think I could stand to lose anyone else... Promise me you won't leave me, and you won't let Harry leave me, either."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to prevent myself and Harry from leaving you, Draco," Severus said, softly, as he touched his godson's cheek. "You don't have to worry about losing anyone else for a long time, if I have anything to say about it."

~~~

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were sitting with Harry, who had yet to wake up. His fever had gone down quite a bit, but his body still trembled slightly, and he occasionally let out another cough.

"Moony?" Sirius said, suddenly, as he ran his fingers up and down Harry's arm. "Is it just me, or has Snape been acting weird?" Remus chuckled.

"Nice, you mean?" Sirius nodded. "I didn't know that 'nice' was the equivalent of 'weird.' Besides, he's nice to me every month when he makes my Wolfsbane Potion. It's not that unusual."

"It's just, he went up to tell Epstein that Harry couldn't take Veritaserum. He was being all careful and gentle when he left the courtroom with Harry, and he was being sincere to me when he told me not to screw up the trial by leaving. He exhausted himself to taking care of Harry. Hell, he's calling him by his given name! It's weird, I tell you!" 

Sirius suddenly lowered his voice.

"And you know the strangest part? He looked like he'd been..._crying_." Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on, Siri, leave Severus alone. Haven't you considered the fact that maybe he _cares_ about Harry? He's not heartless, you know. I mean, look at how well he's been taking care of him since he got him out of those wretched Muggles' house. He's been taking damn good care of him, keeping him safe and comfortable. You can't do that if you don't care for someone even a little bit. And I think Harry's grown rather fond of Severus, as well."

The conversation was interrupted by a quiet moan from Harry. He turned his head from side to side a couple of times before slowly opening his eyes.

"Too loud..." Harry rasped.

"Sorry, love," Sirius said, softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not dead?" Harry murmured. Sirius shook his head, smiling.

"Snape saves the day once again," he told Harry, lightly. 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and his godfathers wondered if perhaps he'd fallen back asleep. Then he opened his eyes again, and they were a little unfocused as he looked up at Sirius.

"Se--" He wet his lips and tried again. "Severus..." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?" _And why would you say his name after waking up?_

"Eyes..." Harry whispered.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, and Remus nodded before leaving the room. Sirius looked back down at Harry and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. After a few moments, Remus returned with Severus, who strode over to the bed and sat next to Harry. The young wizard smiled weakly at the sight of Severus.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Severus asked, softly, as he checked his temperature and looked into his eyes.

"Cold..." Harry sighed. 

He reached a shaky hand up to touch Severus's face. Severus took his hand and pushed it down to rest on Harry's chest. Then Severus pointed towards a corner of the room, where Harry's pajama shirt was draped over a chair. Sirius grabbed it and slipped it over Harry's head, while Severus helped Harry to sit up. Once the shirt was on, Harry lay back down, and Severus resumed his examination. 

"Harry, look at me," Severus said, firmly, as Harry's eyes began to lose focus again. Harry blinked and looked back up at Severus. "Are you in any pain?" Harry nodded. "What hurts?"

"Chest...throat..." Harry murmured. "Stomach, too..."

"Do you feel nauseous?" Harry nodded. "You might for a little while."

Severus summoned the garbage can from the other side of the room and placed it on the floor by Harry's bed.

"In case you get sick," he told Harry. "Black, go into my kitchen. In a cupboard above the sink is a box of crackers. Bring them in here, along with a glass of water."

Sirius did as he was told and brought the crackers and water in. Severus took a cracker and held it up to Harry's mouth, and Harry obediently nibbled on it a little. He turned his head away when the cracker was half-gone, and Severus placed it on the bedside table. He then lifted Harry up so that he could drink some water.

"Does that feel better?" Severus asked. Harry just nodded his head, closing his eyes. "Just stay here and rest. Go to sleep if you want to. I'm sure Black and Lupin won't be leaving your side much, so tell them if you need anything. I'll be in my room, if you need me."

"Thank you..." Harry said, quietly. Severus nodded and rested his hand on Harry's head for a few seconds before leaving the room. "Siri?"

"Yes, love?" Sirius said, softly, as he took one of Harry's hands in both of his. 

"My bear..." 

Harry pointed a finger over the side of his bed, and Sirius picked up the teddy bear he'd given Harry. He placed the bear in his godson's arms, and Harry held it to his chest, mumbling a word of gratitude. 

"Has he been helping?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled and nodded. "Good, good."

"Anyone else coming to visit?" Harry wondered as Remus enlarged the bed and lay down with him. Sirius lay on his other side.

"Not today, I don't think," Remus replied. "Maybe tomorrow, depending on how you're feeling. I owled the Weasleys about half an hour ago and let them know that you'll be all right."

The three lay in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Harry was about to fall asleep again, but he suddenly struggled to get up. Remus took one look at his green-tinged face and got out of the way before helping Harry to sit up and lean over towards the garbage can. Remus gently rubbed Harry's back, while Sirius pulled his godson's hair away from his face as Harry threw up. 

After a few minutes, Harry took a breath and exhaled slowly. Then he carefully lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look when they saw that there was blood dripping from Harry's mouth.

"Clean that up and help him drink some water," Remus told his lover. "I'll be right back."

With that, he crossed the hall and slowly opened the door to Severus's room. Draco was sleeping soundly on the bed, but his godfather seemed to be a light sleeper, for as soon as Remus took a step into the room, Severus opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, looking at him.

"Severus," Remus said, softly, so that he wouldn't wake Draco. "Is it normal for him to be throwing up blood?"

"How much blood?"

"I didn't see how much, but when he was finished, there was some dripping from his mouth. I don't think there was a lot, though."

"If it happens again, look to see how much there is. If there's a lot, come and get me immediately. If it's just a little, then that's normal. It's the remains of what he coughed up earlier; the rest had to come up eventually. Otherwise, he might choke to death on it." Remus nodded.

"Thank you, Severus."

He left the room and went back into Harry's room, where Harry was lying on his side as Sirius rubbed his back and told him a story.

"...And when all the teachers drank from their goblets, they each had a new hair color," Sirius finished, smiling as Harry gave a weak and tired laugh. Sirius then looked up at Remus. "Well?"

"He said that if it happens again, look to see how much blood there is. If there's a lot, that's bad. If it's not much, that's normal." 

"Normal!" Sirius exclaimed. "Coughing up blood is _not_ normal!"

"Siri, quiet..." Harry whined. "I'm tired..."

"Sorry, love," Sirius apologized in a quieter voice. Remus hurried to explain.

"Severus said that before he gave Harry the remedy, he was coughing up blood. The blood he threw up is what didn't come up earlier, and it needs to come up eventually, or else he could choke to death on it."

"Stop talking about blood," Harry muttered, curling up against Sirius's chest. "I don't like blood..."

"Sorry, darling," Remus said, softly. He leaned over to place a kiss on Harry's temple. "Do you want Sirius to transform and lay down with you? That might help you get to sleep faster. And I could read _The Puppy Who Wanted A Boy_ to you, would you like that?"

"It's at your house, isn't it?" Harry yawned, cuddling up to Sirius, who had since transformed. Remus shook his head and pulled the small book out of his robes.

"I got another copy to carry with me, just in case it was needed," he told Harry, smirking. "Smart planning on my part, eh?" 

Harry nodded, smiling, and Remus lay down on his empty side. Harry let out a content sigh as Remus reached over and rested his hand on Harry's hair, gently stroking it as he opened the book.

"One day Petey, who was a puppy, said to his mother, who was a dog, "I'd like a boy for Christmas..."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: The reason I'm able to get these chapters out so quickly is because I already have 23 chapters written for the story total. After that, it'll probably take more time to post. Also, for readers of "Finally," bad news: I lost my disk with the story on it, so until I find it, there won't be any updates.

****

Me3gogi: "The Puppy Who Wanted A Boy" is an adorable children's book written by Jane Thayer, illustrated by Lisa McCue. It used to be one of my favorites when I was little.

In this chapter: Back to school, a nightmare, a middle-of-the-night visit, and darkness

~~~

Chapter 15

The rest of the summer was pretty much uneventful. Harry recovered physically from his injuries and illness, and he and Draco finished their homework. Draco spent his spare time taking Harry shopping (he insisted on buying several pairs of leather pants) and trying to convince Harry to "make his move" on Severus, but Harry refused. He was still unsure as to whether or not Severus could get in any trouble.

After the Sorting at the feast, Albus stood to get everyone's attention. As usual, there was a sparkle in his eye.

"Another year begins," he announced. "I'd like to announce to everyone this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. Would Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger please stand stand up?"

Hermione stood at the Gryffindor Table, and Blaise, one of the more reserved Slytherins, stood at his table. Both wore silver badges, but Hermione's face expressed her pride more than Blaise's did his. Everyone in the hall clapped politely, and Albus went on with the next announcement.

"After the events of last term, I thought that we could take some time this year to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort. Therefore, the staff and I have decided that we will have three school dances this year: a Costume Ball at Halloween, a Yule Ball for Christmas, and a Valentine Ball. However, these dances are for those students who are in fourth year and higher. First through third years, don't worry, for there will be activities for you to take part in as well. The details will be announced at a later time.

"And finally, I would like to welcome three new teachers. As our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, we have Professor Charlie Weasley. Professor Remus Lupin has returned as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he would like to make a brief announcement."

Remus stood up from his seat and looked around the hall.

"For those of you who do not know, I am a werewolf. Rest assured, however, that precautions have been taken to ensure your safety during the full moon each month. If any of you, or your parents, have concerns, please speak with either myself or Headmaster Dumbledore."

Remus sat back down, and Albus spoke up again.

"Last, but certainly not least, Professor Sirius Black will be assisting Professor Lupin in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, specifically when Professor Lupin is unable to come to class during the days before and after the full moon. And now, we may feast!"

~~~

After Harry finished eating, he went around to the back of the High Table and crouched down between his godfathers' chairs. Sirius and Remus turned to look at their godson.

"I just wanted to say good night," Harry told them, and he gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"You know where our rooms are if you need us, love," Sirius told him, giving him a hug. Harry nodded. 

"See you tomorrow at breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Probably," Harry replied. "Good night."

He gave them hugs, then made his way down to the end of the table, where Severus was sitting next to Charlie.

"Hi!" Harry greeted them.

"Hey, Harry!" Charlie exclaimed, reaching to give him a one-armed hug. "How're you doing, kid?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry replied. "I just came up to tell Sirius and Remus good night, so I thought I'd come and see you guys, too."

"What do you think of our choice for Head Boy?" Severus asked, smirking. "Everyone knew Granger would be Head Girl."

"Honestly, I thought it would be Draco," Harry replied. "But I'm glad it's Blaise. I like him; he deserves it." He changed the subject. "Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night!"

He gave Charlie and Severus each a quick hug, then went up to Gryffindor Tower and into the seventh-year dormitories. Just as he finished changing into his pajamas, he heard the door open and close. Turning around, he saw that Seamus and Dean had entered the room, holding hands and talking quietly. When they noticed that Harry was in there, they grinned and waved.

"Have a nice summer, Harry?" Seamus asked. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Dean said to his boyfriend. "He came into the restaurant a couple of weeks ago with _Snape_ and _Malfoy_! How could he have had a nice summer?!" He turned to Harry. "You said you'd tell me about that when we got to school."

Harry smiled, shaking his head, as he carefully placed his uniform over his chair. He loved the guys in his dorm, he really did. They were like brothers to him.

"Actually, I had a mostly-good holiday, thanks," Harry told his friends. "I stayed with the Dursleys for most of July and was nearly killed by them, before Sev--_Snape_ came to get me out. After staying in the hospital wing for several days, I moved down to Snape's quarters because Dumbledore didn't want me to go out on my own too much before I was completely healed. Shortly after I moved to the dungeons, Draco moved there as well, because his parents died, and Snape's his godfather. 

"I kept on having flashbacks and nightmares about the abuse from the Dursleys, and Hermione and Madam Pomfrey found out I had a sickness called Ecilam. The treatment for that was quite painful, and I had to take a potion every for hours for nearly a week after that. I was supposed to testify at Sirius Black's trial, him being my godfather and all, but before Snape could intervene, I was given Veritaserum, which reacted very, _very_ badly with the Ecilam Potion, and again, I almost died.

"So all in all, I had a great summer. Sure, I was sick and in a great deal of pain for the majority of it. But hey, I got to spend more time with people who loved me and cared about me than I have since my parents died."

At the end of Harry's tale, he found Seamus and Dean, and Neville as well, to be staring at him in utter shock. Ron was in the room, too, but he didn't look shocked at all, of course. Finally, Neville spoke up.

"But Harry...a month with Snape and Malfoy?"

"They're not really that bad, once they got over the fact that I'm not the kind of person they thought I was. Draco ended up kind of being like a brother to me, and Snape..." Harry gave a soft sigh. "Snape took care of me. He made sure I wasn't in too much pain, I got enough sleep, I ate enough, hell... When I had that Veritaserum-Ecilam reaction, he and Draco rushed me out of the courtroom and to Snape's lab so he could make the remedy potion, and God, they exhausted themselves, trying to keep me alive..."

"It's true," Ron admitted. "I came to visit the next day, and Snape and Malfoy were both out cold with exhaustion. It's surprising, and slightly disturbing, but I think they really do care for Harry."

All was silent for a moment, and then Harry gave his friends a forced, bright smile.

"Well, I'm quite tired, so I think I'll go to bed. Good night!"

~~~

Harry bolted upright in bed, tears and sweat streaming over his cheeks as he gasped for breath.

__

Not another nightmare, he sighed to himself.

He peered out of his curtains and looked around to see if he'd made any noise to wake anyone. Ron was sleeping soundly in his bed, and Neville snored in his. It seemed as though Dean and Seamus had opted to crash together, and they were curled up in one another's arms in Seamus's bed.

Harry looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. He sighed and lay back down, but soon found that he was too shaken to go back to sleep.

__

I wish Draco were here. Or Severus... I could go to Severus's rooms. I shouldn't, but I could. It might make me feel better. I don't want to go back to sleep...

Finally, Harry carefully climbed out of bed, so as not to make any noise. He went to his trunk and opened it, kneeling down on the floor. After pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, he grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a note and left it on his pillow.

__

Ron,

I'm okay. I haven't been kidnapped or anything, so don't worry, in case I'm not back here when you wake up. I had a nightmare, and I don't want to go back to sleep, so I'm going for a walk or something. If it turns out I'm not back here by the time you get up, you probably know where I am. I'll see you at breakfast.

Harry

Harry then pulled the cloak over himself and the map and left Gryffindor Tower. He walked through the school, expertly dodging Mrs. Norris and Filch (though over the summer, he'd grown to quite like the man and vice versa; Filch probably wouldn't have given him any trouble). Eventually, Harry ended up in front of the portrait to Severus's suite. He whispered the password and quietly entered the room, pulling the cloak off.

Severus was sitting on the sofa, sipping at a goblet of wine and looking over his lesson plans. He hadn't even noticed Harry's entrance. Harry slowly made his way into the living room, draping his cloak on a chair, and then sat on the other end of the couch. Severus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then looked back at his plans.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he stated. "Not coming down here in the middle of the night. I should remove points." _But I won't, if you have a good reason._

"I had a nightmare," Harry said, quietly, as he hugged his knees to his chest and watched Severus, who put his parchments on the coffee table.

"You can't come down here every time you have a nightmare," the other man said, firmly. "This can't become a habit. We're back in school now, and you need to remember the difference between 'teacher' and 'friend.' I'm not going to change my teaching methods just because we became close over the summer, so I can't treat you like a friend in class."

Harry sighed and lay down with his head in Severus's lap. Severus instinctively began to run the fingers of his free hand through the younger wizard's hair. It had become their little ritual of sorts every time Harry was upset.

"I woke up, and I was crying and sweating, and I couldn't breathe," Harry said, his voice barely a whisper. "And Draco wasn't there to calm me down and help me go back to sleep, and I was too scared to go back to sleep... Please, can I stay down here? Just for tonight?"

Severus sighed inwardly and didn't answer for a moment as he thought to himself.

__

I really shouldn't let him. I'm his teacher now, and it wouldn't be right to let him stay in my rooms. But he's upset, and I don't like for him to be upset... Oh, why didn't he just go to his godfathers' and save me from this debate?

Finally, Severus sighed again when he realized that Harry was shaking like a leaf. He gently tapped him on the head, as the sign to get up, and they both stood. Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and lifted his chin with the other hand, so that he could look into the younger man's eyes.

"Just for tonight," Severus said, firmly. "Like I said, this can't become a habit. If people find out you're staying in my rooms every night..." He sighed, shaking his head. "The Hogwarts Rumor Mill would go crazy." _Thought I wouldn't mind if the rumors were true._ "Go, get in your bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Harry obeyed, and when Severus came into the bedroom, Harry was curled up in his bed, under the blankets, and clutching his teddy bear. Severus sat next to Harry on the bed, raising an eyebrow at the bear. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot it when I packed my stuff."

"What was your nightmare about?" Severus asked, softly. Harry looked down at the blanket, absently picking at an invisible thread.

"I don't really remember," he replied, quietly. "I haven't been able to remember much of my bad dreams lately, but I know that they're bad by how I wake up."

"Well, hopefully, you won't have another one," Severus said, standing up. He headed for the door. "I'll be right across the hall if you need anything." With that, he flipped a magical lightswitch, and the candles in the room went out.

Immediately, Harry felt an overwhelming panic in his chest, and he suddenly let out a terror-filled shriek.

"Turn on the lights, turn on the lights!" he begged, gasping for breath as tears dripped from his eyes.

Severus had been out of the room, but as soon as he heard Harry scream, he rushed back in and put all the candles back on. He found Harry curled up on the bed, his face pale and tear-streaked as he rocked back and forth. His breath was coming out in short, erratic gasps, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Severus saw the younger man's lips moving slightly, and as he moved closer, he could make out what he was saying.

"Seven...eight...nine..." Harry was whispering.

Severus quickly sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, breaking him out of his daze. Harry then proceeded to bury his face in Severus's chest, trying to breathe properly. 

"Shh, Harry, it's okay," Severus murmured.

He Summoned a Calming Potion and helped Harry to drink a little bit before just holding him. Harry crawled into Severus's lap as he stopped trembling and began to breathe more easily. Severus gently rubbed his back, deciding not to say anything until Harry spoke. Finally, he did.

"Don't like dark," Harry whispered. "It was dark in the cupboard... They took the light out..." He took a deep, shaky breath. "Draco... He always kept two candles on for me..." Severus nodded in understanding.

"Harry," he said, softly, after a moment. Harry slowly looked up at him. "Why were you counting? Draco said you did it when you had the flashback at Hagrid's, too."

"It was a game..." Harry murmured, emotionlessly. "To pass time... I called it 'How High Can I Count Before I Pass Out?' Don't think I ever made it past twenty-nine..." There was a pause, and then Severus spoke again.

"Would you like for me to sleep in here tonight? I can sleep in Draco's bed." 

__

Sure, we'll be in the same room, but I just don't want him to be alone. Any other teacher would do the same thing, if they were in my place. Then again, no other teacher would_ be in my place._

"Would you?" Harry asked in a small voice. Severus nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm just going to go and change, but I'll be back in a minute."

True to his word, Severus returned in one minute, dressed in his nightclothes. He turned out all but two of the candles and lay down in Draco's bed.

"Good night, Harry," Severus said, softly.

"Good night, Sev..." Harry murmured.

Severus just watched him fall asleep for a few moments.

__

God, Harry, I want to kill them for what they did to you...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

In this chapter: Defense Against the Dark Arts, changes in boggarts

~~~

Chapter 16

The next morning, Harry woke up early enough to go back to his dorm before breakfast. He gave Severus a grateful hug, then pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and went to his dormitory to get dressed. The Gryffindor dorms were empty, and Harry found his friends in the Great Hall. He sat down between Ron and Hermione, who both turned to look at him.

"I saw your note," Ron told him. "You all right?" Harry nodded as he put some food on his plate.

"I'm fine," he said, vaguely. Hermione handed him a piece of paper.

"Timetables, I already gave them to everyone else," she told him. "Today we've got Defense first, then Transfiguration before lunch."

Just as Harry finished eating his small breakfast, a large group of owls began to fly through the Great Hall. Draco's eagle owl dropped a note in front of Harry, and he quickly opened it.

__

Harry,

The charm alerted me that you had a nightmare last night. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Are you all right? Follow when you see me leave the Great Hall.

Draco

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye, nodding slightly. Draco stood from the table, and Harry did as well.

"I'll see you guys in Defense," he said to Ron and Hermione. He then left the hall and met up with Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, softly, as he and Harry went off to a corner.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, folding his arms over his chest and smiling slightly. "You should really take off that charm. I feel kind of guilty about you waking up whenever I have a nightmare, since you're in no place to do anything about it." Draco waved the suggestion off.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "This way, you're not alone when you wake up. Anyway, what did you do after you woke up?"

"I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I went down to Sev's," Harry replied, quietly. "He gave me the whole 'You Have To Distinguish Between Teacher and Friend' talk. Told me I can't make it a habit to go down there every time I have a nightmare." 

"And?"

"And...I guess he realized how scared I was and let me stay. I got in my bed, and he came in to talk about the dream. Then he went to leave, and he...he turned the lights out. All of them." Draco's eyes widened, and he wrapped Harry in a brotherly hug. "And, well...yeah, I kind of freaked out."

"Oh, Harry," Draco sighed. "Why didn't you tell him before that you're scared of the dark?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, he ended up sleeping in your bed, so I wouldn't be alone, and I'm fine now," Harry finished. He changed the subject. "What do you have today?"

"Defense, then Charms," Draco replied. "Come on, let's go up to Defense."

The two arrived quite early for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not so early that they were there before Sirius and Remus. Draco found a seat towards the middle of the room, while Harry went to see his godfathers.

"Morning, love," Sirius greeted him with a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Harry, Severus informed us that you had a nightmare last night," Remus said, concerned. "And that you sneaked down to his rooms at one in the morning." Harry stared at the floor.

"I was scared, and I'm used to going to either Draco or him after I have a nightmare," he sighed.

"What if someone saw you either going in or coming out?" Sirius asked, gently. "You could've gotten yourself _and_ Snape into some trouble. It's not good for a student to be going into a teacher's private rooms during the term."

"But you told me I could come to _your_ rooms, and you're both teachers," Harry protested.

"That's different, Harry, because we're your godfathers," Sirius explained, patiently. 

"Well, Severus..." Harry started, not quite knowing what he wanted to say. "Severus is...something to me. I don't know exactly what, but he's something to me, just like you and Remus are my godfathers. And I don't know why, but I feel more comfortable in my room down there than I do in Gryffindor Tower. I feel...safer. I feel better when I go down there."

"We know you do, Harry, and it's all right," Remus said, soothingly. "But you can't just go down there whenever you're scared. You understand why, don't you?" Harry sighed and nodded. "Good. Then don't do it. Now, go sit down."

Harry went back to sit next to Draco, just as the other Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh-years began to file in. There weren't many Slytherins left; several of the Death Eaters' children had been withdrawn from school after the last term. Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode were no longer at Hogwarts, and therefore, not in this class. The Slytherin seventh years this term were much more tolerable than in past years. Even Pansy Parkinson wasn't so bad anymore.

"Good morning, everyone!" Remus greeted the class. "I trust everyone had a nice summer?" The majority of the class nodded. "Good, good. Now for our first lesson of the year, I thought we'd review something we went over in your third year. Who can tell me what a boggart is? Pansy?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters," Pansy said. "They turn into whatever you fear most."

"Two points to Slytherin," Remus replied, nodding. "Lavender, what repels a boggart?"

"Laughter."

"Correct. Two points to Gryffindor."

"We have a boggart for you today," Sirius stated, gesturing towards a box on the floor that was jumping slightly. "But before we let it out, does everyone remember what to do when you face it? Make your fear funny, point your wand, and say _Riddikulus_!"

Before going over to the crate, Remus stepped up to Sirius and spoke quietly to him. Sirius nodded and went back to kneel next to Harry, who looked quite pale at the thought of facing the boggart.

"Don't make me do it, Siri," Harry whispered, gripping the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't worry, Harry, you don't have to," Sirius assured him, softly. "Come, sit in the back with me. I'm not going anywhere near that thing."

"By any chance, is anyone's worst fear a dementor?" Remus asked the class. Blaise raised his hand, as did Carrie White, a Slytherin. "Please, go and sit in the back with Harry and Professor Black."

Blaise and Carrie joined Sirius and Harry in the back, watching the others face the boggart. Some of the students had the same worst fear as they had four years before. Ron, for example, was still afraid of spiders, so he used the same image as he did in third year: the spider lost its legs.

Other students, Harry noticed, were afraid of different things. It seemed that for most of them, as they grew older, they weren't afraid of monsters or anything like that. They were afraid of intangible things, like death and loss, and that meant that it was harder for them to defeat the boggart. How could they make such things out to be funny?

For example, when Draco approached the boggart, it became five separate coffins. Harry was in one, Severus in another. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were each in their own coffins, and in the last one was a little boy who closely resembled Draco. Aidan. All five people were dead.

Harry watched Draco, who was slowly shaking his head and whispering to himself as he tried to figure out how to defeat it. He couldn't, and he began to back away from the image, tears streaming from his eyes. Remus quickly took care of the boggart--now the full moon--and as he got it back into its box, Draco slowly made his way back to Harry, who wrapped him in a hug.

"Sev and I aren't going to leave you," Harry whispered, gently rubbing Draco's back. The blond boy calmed down a little and sat in the seat next to Harry's, while Sirius returned to the front of the room.

"Has anyone noticed something about the differences between your fears from your third year and your fears now?" Remus asked the class. Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Harry?"

"As we mature and grow older, our fears mature as well," Harry explained, softly. "We fear things that we can't change, like death, and that's why a lot of people can't defeat a boggart. No decent person can make death funny."

The majority of the class nodded in agreement with Harry's statement, and Remus nodded approvingly.

"That's right. But even if it can't be defeated, it aids in the identification of a boggart. If you're afraid of a vampire or a werewolf, the boggart would turn into that monster, and you wouldn't be able to tell if it's real or not. But if it did what Draco's did a few moments ago, you would see easily that it's not real, though it can still affect you."

Parvati Patil raised her hand, and Sirius called on her.

"We saw that Professor Lupin's greatest fear is the full moon," Parvati said, softly. "I was just wondering, Professor Black, what yours is." Sirius let out a breath and lifted himself up to sit on the edge of his desk.

"I should think it would be quite obvious," he stated, "given my history. I think it's safe to say that just about anyone's greatest fear, after spending twelve years in Azkaban, would be dementors. My boggart would have turned into a dementor, and I would have been unable to defeat it because even a fake dementor would affect me as a real one would. I would have screamed, cried, and passed out within a few seconds."

The entire class was silent for a few moments, and then Remus spoke up again.

"There are fifteen minutes left, but go ahead and leave, if you want to. We're finished for the day. Oh, and five points to everyone who faced the boggart. Five points to you, too, Harry, for answering my question."

Most of the class left the room, leaving Remus, Sirius, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Harry knelt down by Draco, who was still quite shaky, and gently placed a hand on either side of his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, softly. Draco nodded slowly. "You know Sev and I aren't going to leave you any time soon. You don't have to worry about it."

"That's what Mum and Dad said after Aidan died," Draco muttered, breaking free of Harry's hold and standing up. "Like you said, Harry: 'We fear things that we can't change, like death.' If you're meant to die, then you'll die. It can't be changed. If you and Uncle Severus are meant to leave me like everyone else did, then you'll leave me. Death is inevitable. I just have to get over it."

Draco turned to leave, but Harry caught him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Finally, Draco broke down and cried into Harry's shoulder. They didn't even notice Blaise, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus, who were watching sadly.

"That poor kid," Sirius said, softly, to Remus. "First his brother, then both of his parents? I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself by now."

"He still has people to live for," Remus replied, squeezing Sirius's hand. "I think he'll be all right, as long as Severus and Harry are around. They're really all he has left. I wish I could say that he has you and me, but he won't accept us like he did Harry and Severus."

"Draco, we need to get to class," Harry said, softly, when he pulled away a few minutes later. He let his hands trail down Draco's arms and held the blond's hands. "Blaise is waiting for you, and Hermione's waiting for me. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed, pulling a hand away to wipe his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. That was just...a moment. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Harry protested. He placed a comforting kiss on his friend's forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We'll talk some more later, okay?" Draco nodded, and Harry squeezed his hand before leaving with Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Beth: I've been posting a chapter a day, but since I don't have too many chapters already written, I'm going to start posting one every two or three days, just until I get more done. As for the darkness in the dorm, I'm kind of going by what it was like in the HP movies: there's that window with the light from the moon shining through. Know what I mean? I probably should have been clearer on that. And Harry telling his friends about the summer, think of it like this: They're like his brothers, and he wants them to know what happened to him, but he doesn't want them to think it bothers him, even though it does. So he acted like he wasn't bothered. Get it? lol anyway, thanks for the review! I love getting reviews that I can really reply to!

****

Lee Lee Potter: Good question about Sirius and a patronus, but in my mind, I don't think that he would be able to conjure an effective patronus. After being locked in Azkaban for 12 years, I would think that the dementors would affect him too easily and too quickly for him to even think about it.

****

Saavik: You'll find out eventually what Harry would have faced with the boggart. *smile*

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody!

In this chapter: Leaked information, Hermione shocks all, Severus and Albus talk

~~~

Chapter 17

Draco practically ran up to the High Table after the arrival of the post owls, holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. He rushed over to Remus and Sirius and asked them where Harry was.

"Probably slept in," Remus replied, shrugging his shoulders. "He didn't sleep well last night after he came to our rooms. Why?"

Draco slammed the paper down in front of Harry's godfathers, whose eyes widened with shock.

"Oh, God," Sirius gasped.

The biggest headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet read '**_Boy-Who-Lived Gay, Abused by Muggle Relatives_**.'

At that moment, Harry entered the Great Hall, and nearly every student turned to stare at him. Just about everyone was silent, except for several students who actually pointed and giggled at him. He glanced around, confused and uncomfortable under the stares, before making his way to his seat. Sirius, Remus, and Draco watched as Seamus silently put a copy of the paper in front of Harry, whose face went deathly pale. He stared at the article for a moment and quickly read it. Then he looked around frantically to find everyone still watching him before he ran as fast as he could out of the room. Seamus, Dean, Draco, Sirius, and Remus quickly followed.

Outside the doors to the Great Hall, they found Harry pacing back and forth. His hands pulled painfully at his hair as he mumbled to himself, tears spilling from his eyes. Draco reached out to hug him, but Harry jerked away. He dropped his hands and glared at his friends and godfathers. They'd never seen such a mixture of emotions in his eyes before; they conveyed pain, anger, defeat, and fear as he stared at them.

"Who told?" Harry whispered, harshly. When nobody answered, he screamed, "Who fucking told them?!"

As soon as he said that, he collapsed against a wall and slid to the floor in a fit of sobs, bringing his arms up to cover his face.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" he whispered.

Sirius dropped to the floor next to Harry and pulled his godson into his arms, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"Shh, love, calm down," Sirius murmured, rubbing Harry's back.

"They know everything," Harry cried into Sirius's shoulder. "Every detail, they know everything they did to me!"

Remus ran as quickly as he could down to the dungeons and into the potions classroom. Severus was in there, setting out ingredients, but he stopped suddenly when Remus came in.

"Do you have a Calming Potion?" Remus asked, hurriedly.

"Yes, why? Who needs it?" Severus wondered as he retrieved the potion from his storage room.

"You have to come up," Remus told him as he turned back towards the door. "I don't know how much to give him." He began to run again, and Severus followed.

"How much to give _who_?" Severus asked again.

"Harry!" 

Severus sped up considerably after hearing that.

By the time they reached the group in the hallway, now joined by Albus, Minerva, and Charlie, Harry was having a full-blown panic attack. He was hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollably, and his body trembled violently in Sirius's arms. Severus quickly knelt down on Harry's other side and prepared to administer the potion.

"Lift his head," he told Sirius, who obeyed. Severus poured a small amount of the Calming Potion down Harry's throat.

Within minutes, Harry had stopped shaking, and his breathing had eased, though he was still crying into Sirius's chest. Sirius just pulled him into his lap, slowly rocking him back and forth. Severus stood with Draco and asked what had happened. Draco shoved the newspaper at him, and Severus gasped in shock.

Whoever had written the article _had_ known all the details. The cupboard, the rape, the pistol, the cutting, the nightmares, the flashbacks--everything. They had even known how close and affectionate Harry had become with Draco and Severus, though the journalist had called them 'Death Eaters.'

He or she knew everything about Harry's summer after being rescued from the Dursleys, including the treatment for the Ecilam, the trip to the restaurant and cinema, and every other detail imaginable. There was even a paragraph in the article hinting at Harry's feelings for Severus!

"Harry," Albus said, softly, as he knelt down with an ease that should have been unknown to a man his age. He gently touched Harry's hair, and the boy turned to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Aside from all of us out here and Madam Pomfrey, who did you tell anything to?"

Harry thought for a moment, wiping his eyes.

"Ron, Hermione...Ginny...and Neville," he whispered, finally. He broke down in tears again. "I didn't want anyone to find out... Not like this..."

Albus just stroked Harry's hair for a moment before standing up again.

"Take him up to Poppy," the old wizard requested. "All of you, go up. I will be there shortly."

With that said, Albus went back into the Great Hall. All of the students stared at him expectantly as he cleared his throat.

"Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," he said, firmly. "Come with me, please."

When everyone arrived in the hospital wing, and when Harry had been given a Sleeping Draught, Albus looked around the room, his dark, sparkle-less eyes stopping on each face.

"If any of you has any idea how somebody at the _Daily Prophet_ received all of this information on Harry, I suggest that you speak up now."

Nobody spoke. Draco looked around and realized the he was most-likely the only person in the room who had known every single thing that was in the article. Nobody else would have been capable of providing the information to the _Daily Prophet_, and since he, himself, hadn't...how did they found out?

"Then I suppose I will have to contact the _Prophet_ and find out for myself," Albus sighed.

All was silent for a moment, until Draco noticed Ron and Hermione. He glared menacingly at them.

"What the bloody hell's up with the two of _you_?" he hissed. "You're supposed to be his best friends, and you didn't even follow him out when he needed you! Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting, that's why!" Hermione shot back, sharply. "Because what he is is disgusting!" At those words, at least eight of the fourteen people in the room--minus Harry--flinched, but Hermione continued. "I was raised to believe that homosexuality is abnormal and wrong. My religion teaches that, my parents teach that, and I believe it! And to think that this whole time, one of my _best friends_ has been like...like _that_?!"

Draco lunged for her, his eyes burning with anger, but Severus and Sirius caught him, holding him back before he could reach her. So Draco settled for struggling against them and glaring murderously at Hermione.

"It's people like _you_ who made him afraid to tell anyone!" he shouted. "You were never really his friend in the first place, if you could reject him so easily. It's disgusting? Get over it because half the people in our world are homosexual!"

"Silence!" Albus bellowed before Draco could go any further. The older wizard looked down at Hermione, seeming to have a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Miss Granger, you are dismissed."

Hermione left the room without another word, and Albus looked around again.

"Will anybody else be joining Miss Granger?" Nobody moved. "Very well, then. Minerva, get in touch with Arthur. I will contact the _Daily Prophet_. Severus, please come with me. Everyone, please leave when Madam Pomfrey tells you to."

After the three left, Draco looked at Ron, who seemed slightly shaken.

"What's the deal with you, Weasley?" Draco asked, eyeing him warily. "Why didn't you go after him? Do you agree with that bitch, Granger?"

"Malfoy, look at my family." Ron chuckled slightly. "All of my siblings are either gay or bisexual. Do you really think I could resent them for it?"

"And what of you?" Draco wondered, curiously. 

"Oh, I'm the oddball. I'm as straight as they come." Ron sighed softly. "I didn't follow Harry because... Well, honestly, I thought, he has you now. He doesn't need me anymore."

"Are you mad?" Draco asked in astonishment. "_You're_ his best friend! Merlin, if you heard how much he talked about you over the summer... 'Oh, I wish Ron could come and visit.' 'Ron would love to see this!' I was about to come and kidnap you, just to shut him up!"

"Seriously?" Ron laughed. After a moment, he gave Draco a solemn look. "He thinks of you as his best friend, as well. He's always talking about the things you two did over the holiday. Do you really care for him, Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Well, I do, too. And if we deal with Harry, that means we deal with each other. So...maybe we should call a truce, for Harry's sake?" Draco nodded again.

"I agree." He stuck out his hand, and Ron shook it. "Truce."

~~~

Meanwhile, Severus was in Albus's office, sitting on the sofa while the headmaster spoke to someone at the _Daily Prophet_ by Floo in the next room. While he waited for Albus, he leaned over with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded under his chin as he thought about that article.

"It seems as though Potter enjoys the company of older men, as he has taken a romantic interest in a teacher twenty years his senior. Though this teacher has treated Potter horribly since his first year, it is highly possible that those feelings are now mutual."

That was what the article said about Harry and Severus. It hadn't used Severus's name, but it was quite obvious to anyone who knew them that it was referring to him.

"Well, Severus," Albus said, jolting Severus out of his reverie. Albus sat in the chair across from him. "It seems as though we have another unregistered Animagus on our hands. I wasn't given much more information than that, but I'm surprised they told me even that much." Severus snorted.

"I'm not. Your powers of persuasion are quite above average, Albus."

There was a pause as Albus studied Severus with those twinkling blue eyes. Severus's eyes flitted around as he tried to look anywhere but at the headmaster.

"Tell me, Severus," Albus said, finally. "What do you think of what was said in that article."

"I think that I'm going to be receiving many Howlers in the near future," Severus replied, dryly. "I predict at least eleven by tomorrow evening." 

"And Harry? What are your feelings on him?"

Severus sighed, shaking his head, and glared at Albus.

"First Draco, then Lupin, now you," he muttered. He raised his voice to a normal volume. "Don't worry, Albus. No matter what my feelings are, I won't be corrupting your precious Boy Who Lived."

"That's not what I asked," Albus said, gently. Severus didn't reply. "I know that you care greatly for him, Severus. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Don't think that if you tell me the truth, you'll be in any trouble for it. Quite the contrary, actually. I completely approve because I can see the feelings you have for one another. Besides, there are no rules or laws against it. He is of age by the Ministry's standards, and there are no Hogwarts rules against relationships between teachers and students."

"That's nice, Albus, but I can't just pursue a relationship with the boy. For one thing, he is still just that: a boy. As long as he's my student..." Severus just shook his head and stood up. "Anyway, he's young. He doesn't know what he wants. Therefore, I will do nothing. Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to teach in fifteen minutes, and I need to prepare."

Before Albus could reply, Severus swept out of the office and went down to his classroom, where the seventh-year Slytherin-Gryffindor class had already accumulated, minus Harry and Draco. The room became silent when Severus came in, and he glared at everyone who stared at him.

"If you all insist on staring at me like a bunch of idiots, then leave this classroom immediately," he hissed. Nobody moved, but they averted their eyes. "I don't care what has happened so far this morning. Lessons will continue as usual. If I hear so much as a single word about the article in the _Daily Prophet_, the moron who utters it will find himself with at least a week of detention and twenty-five House points lost; more if I see fit. Have I made myself clear?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: Notice that Albus said "_another_ unregistered Animagus" in the last chapter. I should have given little hints, but that's the lack of planning on my part. I don't plan out fan fics. I write them as they come. Also, I'm glad that everyone approves of my 'making Hermione the bad guy.' I've seen a couple of slash fics where Hermione turns out to be homophobic, but usually it is Ron. I decided to try something different.

****

Nicky: Just because her opinion is different and she was raised to believe something is bad, that proves her undeserving of the Head Girl position? Hey, we'll see!

****

Moonlight: The only person who knew everything that was in the article was Draco, so it couldn't have been anyone you named because they didn't know.

****

Desertwren: Not necessarily Christian beliefs…Just religious, I guess lol Though maybe she _is_ Christian and just believes some things more than others, like I do. Do you get what I mean?

****

Tereth Dragonstar: I'm glad you approved of that little speech. I'm quite proud of it. I really do think it would be something Sev would say.

****

Zatara: All in good time, my dear. All in good time. *hehehe*

****

Author's Note 2: I don't know how often I'll be able to update in the near future. I have finals coming up, and then a semester change. All of my difficult honors classes are next semester, and I'm sure I'll have plenty of homework. Speaking of, I still have AP Chem to do by next Friday…

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody!

In this chapter: Depression, Sev's an ass, a knife, and a threat

~~~

Chapter 18

Sure enough, Severus had received several Howlers by lunchtime the next day. The people who had read the article seemed to think that Severus was "a vile old man" and "a child molester" and that Harry was "just a child who has already been through so much in his life."

Needless to say, Severus and Albus made it so that no more Howlers would be delivered to him after that. Then Severus went about his day as usual, ignoring the stares and whispered insults.

Harry, meanwhile, was in Sirius and Remus's chambers, refusing to go to class. Sirius had opted to stay with him, as had Draco, while Remus taught the Defense classes alone. Harry spent the entire day lying in his godfathers' bed. He wouldn't eat or sleep, and he barely spoke at all.

Harry had received a couple of Howlers, as well, but he didn't even acknowledge the people who were screaming through them. They were strangers. What did it matter? He'd also received a couple of letters, which Sirius and Draco read to themselves before deciding if it was okay for Harry to hear them.

"This one's from Mrs. Weasley, Harry," Sirius said, softly, as he sat next to Harry on the bed. He began to read the note aloud.

__

Dear Harry,

Percy, Arthur, and I saw the article in the newspaper, dear, and we are so sorry that these people just won't leave you alone. Percy and Arthur are trying to get something done about it, to see how the information was obtained and such, and hopefully, this person will be punished. Still, that won't make up for the pain and problems you're probably having because of the article.

We hope you're doing well, Harry, and if you need anything, just let us know. We love you like you're one of our own.

Love,

Molly Weasley

PS--Do make sure you're eating properly and getting enough sleep. I want you to be healthy the next time I see you.

"Arabella Figg sent you a card," Draco told Harry, who remained impassive. "She says that she's thinking of you and she hopes you're well."

"Bill Weasley sent you some Muggle toy," Sirius said, inspecting the small, rubbery thing that seemed to be filled with sand. "It's supposed to help you relieve stress, he says. And the twins say that they love you and that they'll curse or play a trick on anyone you want them to."

"Please, leave me alone," Harry whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. "I want to be alone."

Sirius and Draco agreed, and they both kissed Harry's forehead before leaving the room. Sirius called a house elf to bring up some sandwiches for lunch, and then he and Draco sat in the living room to eat, saving some food for Harry, just in case.

"So..." Sirius said, quietly, as he glanced over at Draco. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"About Harry and Snape," Sirius sighed. Draco frowned and nodded.

"He was afraid to tell you because he thought you'd be angry with him or that you'd kill Sev. You haven't seen the way they look at each other? Harry's hopelessly in love, but he won't do anything about it. I think Sev feels the same, but he won't admit it."

"I thought it was a little strange, how he's been treating Harry these past few weeks," Sirius muttered. "I just never thought _that_ would be the reason for it."

Suddenly, from the bedroom, they heard Harry cry, "Draco!"

Draco and Sirius rushed to the bedroom, and Sirius stood in the doorway while Draco sat on the bed with Harry. The dark-haired boy was staring at a letter in his hand as an owl flew out the window.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Draco asked, softly.

Harry handed Draco the letter before falling into his arms and crying into his chest. Draco read the note and cursed loudly, dropping the letter and wrapping Harry in a protective embrace.

"Shh, Harry, shh," Draco murmured, soothingly. "I'll take care of it, baby, I'll knock some sense into him. Don't worry about it." He smoothed Harry's hair back and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'm going to leave you with Sirius, okay? I'll be back in a little while."

Draco gave Harry one last kiss, then headed for the door, pausing by Sirius to whisper, "Stay with him. Don't let him out of your sight."

Draco left, and Sirius sat down with Harry, whose silent sobs dwindled as exhaustion took over him. While Sirius rubbed his back, hoping for him to go to sleep, he read the note that Harry had just received.

__

Potter,

That article seems to have caused some problems for the both of us. Just this morning, in fact, I received seven Howlers from strangers, but that is beside the point.

I think it would be best for you and I to resume our former relationship as student and teacher, and nothing more. In fact, why don't we just pretend that the past few weeks never happened? From now on, I will be treating you as I normally would. It's for the best.

Professor S. Snape

"Oh, shit, Snape, you're in for it," Sirius muttered.

~~~

And in for it, Severus was. Draco went to the potions classroom and stood in the doorway as Severus observed his sixth-year Gryffindor-Slytherin class. When his godfather glanced his way, Draco forced a smile, gritting his teeth.

"_Professor_, may I speak with you for a moment? Privately?"

Severus sighed inwardly and led Draco into his office. He closed, locked, and sound-proofed the door, then turned to his godson, who was giving him a murderous glare. The two stared at one another in silence for a moment.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Draco shouted, finally. "He burst into tears when he read that note! He's hurt enough already; he won't eat, he won't sleep, he'll hardly _speak_, and then you spring this bull shite on him?! Merlin, you're such a bastard! He _needs_ you, and here you are, acting like nothing's going on!

"You love him, Severus, you _know_ you do! And you know he loves you back! So what's the big fucking problem?! It's not against any laws or rules! You can't get in trouble for it! Just admit it, and you can both be happy for once! You have a chance at _complete happiness_, Sev, why the bloody hell are you throwing it away?!"

"What I do with my life is none of your concern," Severus said, icily. "Twenty points from Slytherin, and get out of my sight."

Draco just sighed as a tear made its way out of his eye. He headed for the door, then turned back and looked at Severus.

"This isn't the real you," Draco said, sadly. "If this _was_ the real you...Harry would deserve better. Then again...if you're making all this effort to _hide_ the real you...maybe he deserves better either way."

~~~

It took a few days, but Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Ron finally managed to convince Harry to return to his classes. Students stared at him once again, and the teachers were sympathetic and didn't give him a hard time.

Except Severus.

True to his word, he was treating Harry as he treated any of the other Gryffindors. That included taking House points and giving Harry a detention when he was twelve seconds late for class.

But Harry didn't say a word, to him or to anyone. He just walked back to his seat next to Ron, his eyes empty and his mind dazed.

"Open your books to page 254 and make the Leviosa Potion," Severus instructed everyone. "No partners. This potion will be done individually. Begin."

Ten minutes later, Severus came to the back of the room to check on people's potions, and he found that Harry hadn't even started his. Instead, the boy was staring at the knife on his table, and Severus wondered if he was having a flashback again. Shaking the thought from his head, he glared at Harry.

"Potter, is there a reason why you haven't even _begun_ your potion yet?" Severus sneered.

"I don't trust myself," Harry whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What was that? It's quite difficult to hear when you don't speak up." Harry lifted his head and stared directly into Severus's eyes.

"I don't trust myself with a knife," he repeated, more loudly and firmly. Everyone was staring at him now, but he didn't care. "Especially lately. Every time I pick up a knife, I want to cut myself and feel the burning pain on my arm, and sometimes I can't stop myself because I _like_ that feeling." He took a breath and gave Severus a defiant look. "I am not touching that knife."

Severus ignored the pain in his chest and stared right back at Harry.

"Then you will go to the headmaster and explain to _him_ why you have failed an assignment that you are quite capable of completing. Now."

Harry nodded curtly and gathered his things before leaving the room. Then Draco glared at his godfather, dumped the contents of his cauldron, and left the room as well. Ron followed suit. He and Draco quickly caught up with Harry, who was heading up to Albus's office. Once they guessed the password of the week (Reese's Cups) the three of them went into the office, Draco and Ron each holding one of Harry's hands for comfort, and they sat down in the chairs in front of Albus's desk.

"Draco, Harry, Ronald," Albus greeted them, nodding. "To what do I owe this surprise? Aren't you supposed to be in Potions right now?"

"We left," Ron said, simply. 

"Oh?" Albus said in surprise. "And why is that?"

Harry stayed silent, staring at his hands in his lap, so Draco elaborated.

"Harry couldn't prepare his ingredients because he doesn't trust himself with a knife," he said, softly. "Therefore, he couldn't do the assignment. He hasn't had this problem before because we normally do our assignments in pairs, so he would just ask his partner to do anything that required the knife. Harry explained to Severus that he doesn't trust himself with a knife and that he wasn't going to touch the knife. Severus told him to come up here and explain to you why he failed an assignment that he's 'quite capable of completing.' Weasley and I walked out and followed."

"And so here you are," Albus stated, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Here we are," Ron agreed.

"Can't you do anything about him, Professor?" Draco asked, his tone close to whining. "He's been treating Harry like shite just because he can't own up to his feelings! You see it, too, don't you?"

"I do, Draco, I see it, too," Albus assured him, tiredly. "I've tried talking to him. I've done everything I've been able to imagine, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. I will, however, keep trying. As should you, for Harry's sake." He looked at Harry and smiled sadly. "Speaking of Harry, perhaps you should put him to bed. He seems to have fallen asleep."

~~~

That night at supper, a note was dropped in front of Severus by a black eagle owl. Students stared, as it was strange to receive mail in the evening, but they quickly turned away when Severus scowled at them. He then opened the note and read it to himself.

__

Severus,

If he kills himself and leaves me because of all of this, I will blame you. Then I will have nobody left, nobody to live for. Perhaps I might have to do myself in, as well? It would be an action long overdue because after Mum and Dad died, you and him were the only people stopping me from killing myself before.

Severus held the note tightly in his hand and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself. Finally, he stood from his seat, having lost his appetite, and retreated to his dungeons.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: I preordered Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix yesterday! I'm so excited! But it won't go with my collection, as it's a hardback, and my collection is paperback. Oh well. I'll get it just a few days before I go to Europe for a month, and I'll get to read it on the plane, and I'm so pumped! *grin*

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody! This chapter is dedicated to **dracolover**, who gave me my 100th review of this story! I'm surprised that I've gotten so many! Thanks to everyone!

In this chapter: Letters, sent and unsent, concern, Sev's conscience again, and hangovers

~~~

Chapter 19

__

Dear Hermione,

Ron told me what you said in the hospital wing. I guess that explains why you've been avoiding me. I won't lie and say your words don't hurt me or affect me; they do. Very much. You were my best friend for over six years; of course it would hurt to find out that you're throwing our friendship away over something like this.

I can't force you to change your mind, but I can ask you. If you really feel that you can't be friends with me anymore because of your beliefs and how you were raised, then our friendship is over, and I will respect your decision. But I'm still the same person I always have been. At least, I think I'm the same. 

I miss you.

Love, Harry

Dear Severus, Professor Snape,

Why? Why are you doing this to me?

It hurts. 

H.P.

Dear Draco,

You're an amazing friend, do you know that?

Even after I tell you to go away, even after I scream at you during one of my temper tantrums, even after I hit you in a fit of rage...you still give me a hug and kiss my forehead and tell me everything will be all right soon. I don't believe it, and neither do you, but it's still a bit comforting to hear.

How do you always manage to calm me when I'm upset? How do you manage to help me with my problems when I know you have some of your own?

You probably won't ever see this letter until I'm dead. Writing letters that I won't send helps me to get my feelings out. I pray to all the gods anyone believes in that you never see this letter. I'm trying, I really am, but it's hard. It's been only three weeks since that article, and Hermione, and Severus...but it feels like so much longer.

Not a day goes by when I'm not taunted by our classmates. Every day there has to be someone who gives me a dirty look, trips me in the hall, calls me a queer, threatens me, makes a rude comment, or does anything else imaginable to me. It hurts. Badly.

I've been having more nightmares. After each one, I wake up and immediately want to go to Severus, but I can't. I did once last week, but he'd changed his password. I sat under my Invisibility Cloak outside his door for hours and just cried. Why doesn't he care anymore? Why does he treat me like I'm nothing to him?

Every time I think about him, my heart feels like it's cracking a little right down the middle. It's breaking, and it's him who's breaking it, but I can't hate him for it because...because I love him. I love him more than anything. But he doesn't care anymore.

I picked up a knife last night. I dragged the blade along my arm, and blood seeped out of the cut, and I liked it. But as soon as I saw it, I dropped the knife and cried. I can't cut anymore, I know that, because you and Ron and Siri and Remus would be mad at me, and I don't want you to be mad at me. But sometimes I can't help it.

If it turns out you are_ reading this and I'm dead, I just want to tell you that I love you and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. I love all of you._

Love, Harry

~~~

October 10, 1997

Every time it seemed like things were dying down after that first Daily Prophet article, another one would be published. Gossip magazines and newspapers always had something to say about the Boy Who Lived. And when the periodicals came out with bad "news" about him, the students at Hogwarts always had something to say as well. 

Ron, Draco, Seamus, and Dean had taken to escorting Harry wherever he went, in fear that their friend would be insulted, threatened, or worse. At meal times, the five of them sat away from everyone else at one of the four tables. Different people occasionally joined them, offering their support to Harry and asking him how he was doing.

While Harry's friends were protecting Harry from other students, his teachers were wondering how to protect him from himself. The boy was becoming ill again, that much was obvious. He wasn't eating much anymore; not that he ate a lot to begin with. He slept little, due to insomnia and nightmares, and he constantly looked like he was in pain. But he kept up with his grades, and he was handling the Quidditch team as well as he always had.

Albus, after hearing the concern from nearly all of Harry's teachers, decided to hold a staff meeting about Harry. Everyone gathered in the staff meal room one evening.

"I think we all know why we are here," Albus announced, looking from face to face. "To discuss Mr. Potter." 

His gaze lingered for a moment on Severus's sullen expression. He realized that Severus didn't look much healthier than Harry did.

"The situation is becoming quite serious, Albus," Minerva stated, softly. "I fear for the boy's mental state, and his life." Many teachers nodded their agreement.

"I quite agree, Minerva," Albus said, nodding. "But before we go any further, I think it would be a good idea for Sirius and Remus to give us a summary of what they know about their godson's condition."

"To say he's depressed would be an understatement," Remus sighed. "He's lost weight. His friends have to drag him to meals, but he eats hardly anything, and he was small enough to begin with."

"He spends most of his nights in our quarters," Sirius continued. "He doesn't talk to us a lot, but when he does, it's hardly anything. Occasionally, he'll say something completely random, and it gives us a bit of insight as to how he's feeling, but I don't think he even realizes he's speaking out loud."

"He has nightmares," Remus added. "I mean, he's always had nightmares, but not nearly as frequently as he has them now. He has trouble getting to sleep, and when he finally does fall asleep, he wakes up shortly after. When he wakes up from a nightmare, he doesn't want to go back to sleep. A couple of nights last week, he thought we were asleep, but we saw him sneak out of the room."

Minerva nodded her head at this.

"Sometimes I transform at night and go around the halls and outside, to see if anyone's out of bed. Twice, I've found him out after hours. The first time, he was sitting out by the lake. The second, I found him in the Astronomy Tower. I stayed both times until he left, just in case..." Her words trailed to an end.

"I transformed one night and followed him," Sirius told everyone. "He was under his Invisibility Cloak, but I could follow him by his scent." He paused and glanced at Severus, who was staring at the tabletop. "He went to the dungeons. He tried to get into a...certain room...but apparently the password had been changed." At this, several heads turned to look Severus's way. "He gave up trying, and then he just sat down there for hours and cried." Under his breath, Sirius muttered, "And we all know the _main_ cause of his depression..."

There was a tense pause as Severus attempted to glare at Sirius but failed miserably. Then Remus picked up on the discussion.

"There are times when he does...little things," he said, quietly. "Little things that make us worry that he... Well, to be blunt, that he might try to commit suicide."

There was a collective gasp, and everyone stared at Remus in shock and worry. Even Severus, though he tried to mask it. Albus cleared his throat, and faces turned towards him.

"What kinds of little things, if I may ask?"

"At random times, he'll just say 'I love you' to one of us," Sirius elaborated. "He does it with Draco and Ron, as well. Like, he'll be sitting on the sofa, doing his homework, and then he'll just look at me and tell me he loves me. And sometimes he just goes into a trance, staring at things that could be used to hurt him: knives and such."

"And there's a book that we have, it was Harry's favorite book when he was a baby," Remus continued. "Well, a few nights ago, he apparently couldn't sleep, so he came into our room. He had the book with him, and he didn't say a word. He just lay down between us in the bed and gave me the book so I could read it to him. When I finished, he hugged both of us like it was the last time he'd see us."

"Mum got a letter from him last week," Charlie cut in. "He was thanking her for everything she'd done for him and for making him feel like he was part of the family. It was quite sudden, so you can imagine her concern for him."

"He's always coughing, sneezing, or throwing up," Sirius sighed. "And shivering. That's a big thing. He wears at least two layers of clothes under his robes, and we still have to put Warming Charms on him. We have to charm his bedsheets every night, even though he has the fireplace in his room. He's just always cold. And then it seems like he has a constant pain in his chest. He always has his hand there, like right over his heart." Albus's eyes brightened a little at that. "He doesn't complain of anything, but he looks like he's in a lot of pain."

"Albus, what do you think we should do?" asked Filius Flitwick.

"I think," Albus said, slowly, "that we should give it another week or so. Sirius, Remus, keep trying to persuade him to eat. Get a Sleeping Draught from Poppy for him. Everyone else, observe him and report to me any behavior that concerns you. If, after a week, he hasn't improved, then we may have to resort to keeping him in the infirmary."

~~~

After the staff meeting, Severus retreated down to his dungeons. He entered his quarters and headed for the kitchen, discarding his cloak on the floor as he walked. Once in the kitchen, he looked through his mail on the table. He had three letters.

__

Snape,

If my godson kills himself over you, I will kill you with my bare hands. We both know you're the main reason for how miserable he's been. I don't like you, but I like seeing Harry so upset even less. He loves you, you stupid bastard. Stop hurting him like this.

S. Black

Uncle Severus,

Please do something! You can't possibly be taking pleasure in treating him this way. I know it's hurting you, too, but it's hurting him worse!

He's getting really bad, Severus, and it's scaring me. Please, do something.

Draco

Dear Severus, Professor Snape,

Why? Why are you doing this to me?

It hurts.

H.P.

I'm so sorry, Harry, but it has to be done, Severus thought, miserably.

He then went over to his alcohol rack, exploring its contents. 

__

Wine, no. Muggle beer, definitely not. I'd have to drink twenty bottles of the stuff before becoming inebriated. Firewhiskey, yes. With this stuff, I can get properly pissed.

It was a Friday night, after all. No classes in the morning.

__

Besides, I deserve a hangover.

Severus grabbed three large bottles of Odgen's Firewhiskey and went into 'Harry and Draco's room.' He removed his shoes and, being the fluffy and sentimental bastard he was when he was upset, he climbed under the blankets on Harry's bed. Popping open a bottle of the firewhiskey, he curled up in the bed and hugged one of Harry's pillows tightly. Once again, he began to have one of those conversations with his conscience.

"It has to be done. I'm not what he needs, and he'll be fine."

__

Could have fooled me.

"I _am_ you. But there will only be problems if he and I are together."

__

He wants you. He loves you.

"I want him. I love him. But I'm not good enough for him."

__

Why don't you let him decide that?

"He's too young to know what he wants. It's better this way."

__

Unless he ends up killing himself.

"Which I pray to infinite he doesn't..."

__

What will you do if he does?

"He won't. I won't let him."

__

Then love him. Tell_ him you love him. Don't let it sit._

A short while later, Severus dropped a third empty bottle to the floor as he passed out, his hand resting over his heart as his face contorted into a look of pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

Enfleurage: I know nothing about alcohol and how much somebody can drink before something bad happens. You're probably right about the whiskey thing, I didn't even think about it. However, I'm too lazy to change it, so…let's just say that Sev can _really_ hold his liquor. *grin* Thanks! ****

Lee Lee potter: Yes, they are.

****

RunningWithCoyotes: We'll learn more about Aidan in the future, nothing too big, just like bits and pieces of stuff. And I never came out and really said it, but I think of Draco as a bisexual in this fic. I'll probably elaborate more on that in the future as well. About Dean's parents, I got the idea of them owning a restaurant from another fic. I don't remember which one it is, though, sorry. The movie I described isn't real, as far as I know. I just started describing a movie, and I didn't notice until after the fact that it really fit the situation. I'm so dense sometimes lol I definitely think Remus can be frightening when he wants to be. And about Blaise, you never even get much of him (or her, does anyone really know) in JKR's books. Because of that, I like to use him in my fic because I learn more about how he is in my mind, you know?

****

TigerBlak: I preordered the book, but I don't know when I'll get it. I wonder if I'll get it the exact day it's out, or a few days later, or what. Maybe I should apply for a job in a bookstore? Thanks for the idea! *grin*

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody! 

In this chapter: First Quidditch game of the season, an accident, and something that makes everybody happy

~~~

Chapter 20

October 13, 1997

A few days later was the day of the first Inter-House Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. At breakfast that morning, Harry sat with the Quidditch team, as he usually did. This year the team consisted of Ron as Keeper; Ginny, Dennis Creevey, and fourth-year Samantha Niles as Chasers; Seamus and third-year David Sullivan as Beaters; and, of course, Harry as Captain and Seeker. Dean and Draco sat with the team that morning.

"You're looking slightly less miserable," Draco commented, wrapping an arm around Harry. 

"Bring anything up, and I guarantee I'll look slightly _more_ miserable," Harry warned him, though he leaned into his comfortable hold, pushing his plate away.

"Eat," Draco insisted, pulling the plate back. "Is your chest still hurting?" Harry nodded.

"The pain has lessened, though. A couple of days ago, the throbbing decreased by, like, half."

Near the end of breakfast, Sirius came and sat in the empty space on Harry's other side. Half the team had already left the Hall, so Sirius decided to come and talk to his godson.

"Morning, love," he greeted Harry. "Excited?"

"A bit," Harry replied, picking at his food.

"You didn't eat much."

"Not very hungry."

"Well, you'd better eat more during lunch and supper," Sirius warned him. "If you don't eat enough, you're not playing in the match." Harry's eyes widened at this, and he began to protest, but Sirius silenced him with a hand. "I mean it, Harry. You might pass out or something and fall off your broom. Remus and I are watching you, so make sure you eat."

"Whatever," Harry muttered. "I'll eat as much as I can before I'm not hungry anymore."

"And if that's not enough, by our standards, you're not playing. That's final, Harry." Sirius stood up, then bent over to kiss the top of Harry's head. "See you in class, love."

~~~

Harry made sure he ate enough at lunch and dinner that day, though he felt slightly sick before the match. Still, he pushed the sick feeling out of his mind and focused on the pep talk he was giving to his team.

"All right, everybody. It's the first game of the season, so let's show them what we're made of from the start. We have a great team this year, and I'll be damned if we don't deserve the Quidditch Cup. I'll try to make this a short game and a quick win. Remember those strategies we practiced. Now let's get out there and put all those hours of practice to use!"

The team went to stand in the tunnel until they were signaled to come out. While they waited, Ron glanced down at Harry, who was slightly pale and sweating.

"All right, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Fine," he replied, taking a breath and resting a hand on his chest. "I'm fine... Oh, and Ginny? If something happens to me and I can't catch the Snitch, it's yours."

"Okay," Ginny agreed, though she was slightly confused as to why something would happen to Harry.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" Seamus wondered. "You look kind of pale, mate."

"No, I'm not _expecting_ anything," Harry said, now a bit irritated. "I'm saying that _just in case._"

As soon as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, Dennis grabbed it and began to speed towards the goal. Harry listened to Colin Creevey, the announcer, while he looked around for the Snitch.

"Creevey has the Quaffle, and he passes it to Weasley-- No! Fitch-Fletchley knocks it from Weasley's hold, and Hufflepuff is in possession. But wait! Fitch-Fletchley is hit by a Bludger--he's okay!--and the Quaffle's falling... Niles catches it and heads for the goal. Gryffindor scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Harry began to fly around the pitch, scanning for the Snitch. Suddenly, as he flew past the crowd, he made eye contact with Severus, who was sitting with the other teachers. Harry kept contact for a moment, but then inhaled sharply in pain, pressing a hand to his chest. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he slowly opened them again, his vision was blurry.

__

Oh, God, not now... Harry thought to himself, blinking his eyes until they were in focus again. He saw a flash of long, red hair coming towards him.

"Ginny!" he called, becoming increasingly light-headed. "You...Snitch..."

That was all he managed to get out before he felt himself falling.

~~~

"Something's wrong with Harry," Remus said, suddenly, from his seat next to Sirius and in front of Severus. "Look, Siri, I think his chest is hurting again, and he's going pale."

As soon as they saw Harry's body go limp and drop from the broom, every single teacher, and several students, had their wands out to levitate him before he hit the ground, but they were too late.

Sirius and Remus were the first to get to him, along with Poppy. They all knelt down around him, and Remus carefully turned him over onto his back. Harry was unconscious, his face deathly pale, and his breathing was shallow. One arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and blood dripped from his nose. A rather large bruise was forming on his forehead.

Poppy conjured a stretcher, and the three of them took Harry up to the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus stood back while Poppy did her work, and they weren't surprised when Draco came into the infirmary, looking extremely worried.

"Is he all right?"

"His arm and his nose are broken," Poppy reported. "And I think he may have a concussion." She looked at Sirius and Remus. "I'd say it's about time to keep him in here for a while. He fell because he fainted, and he fainted because he's ill. Very ill." Harry's godfathers nodded their agreement. Draco gave them a curious look.

"Draco, we all agreed that the situation with Harry is serious," Remus explained. "You saw: he was even too weak to stay on his broom today. He needs to stay up here for a while, until he starts sleeping better and eating more."

Not saying a word, Draco went to sit next to Harry on the bed, after Poppy healed his arm and nose. Draco slowly lifted the right sleeve of Harry's Quidditch uniform, then sighed with relief and dropped it. Then he lifted the left sleeve, and all color drained from his face. He picked up Harry's arm to examine it, then dropped it to his lap. Draco reached a hand over to touch Harry's cheek and push his hair back from his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco whispered. "God, Harry, you're my best friend. I can't stand seeing you so upset and doing that to yourself..."

"Draco?" Sirius said, softly. Draco looked up at him with tears in his eyes and explained in a quiet voice.

"New scars on his wrists."

~~~

After the match was finished, the rest of the winning Gryffindor team came to the infirmary to inquire after their captain. They wanted to visit, but Poppy refused.

"As I'm sure you all have noticed, Mr. Potter has been ill," she told them. "He now has a concussion, as well. He will be staying here for a few days, at the very least. Now leave."

Sirius, Remus, and Draco were allowed to stay, and, of course, Albus. Harry had awoken shortly after being moved into a private room, and he was still quite alert. Albus asked everyone else to excuse them while he and Harry talked.

"You've given us all quite a scare," Albus told Harry, gently. "Everyone has been worried about you."

"Not everyone..." Harry whispered, his eyes shining with tears. Albus gave him a small smile.

"He _has_ been concerned, Harry, though he chooses not to reveal it. Now, this pain you've been having, in your chest? Am I right in assuming that you know what it's from?"

"Kind of," Harry replied. "A Soul Bond?" Albus nodded. "But I don't really know anything about it."

"When two people have shown the potential for falling in love, sometimes a bonding of the soul occurs," Albus explained. "If one of the pair rejects the other, for whatever reason, then things become rather painful. The one who was rejected feels a throbbing in his heart like no other pain, and until the one who did the rejecting admits that he or she loves the other, then the one who was rejected feels twice the pain."

~~~

"So this whole time, I've been causing him physical pain?" Severus asked, quietly, after Albus explained to him the Soul Bond. "By rejecting him, I've been physically hurting him?"

"Yes. Normally, you would have the pain, as well. But if you haven't admitted that you love him, then he feels his share _and_ your share of the pain." Albus's eyes twinkled. "And, as Harry has told me, the pain in his heart lessened a few days ago. Lessened by half, he said."

"And a few days ago, the pain in my heart appeared," Severus whispered, bringing his hand up to rest on his chest.

"The pain won't disappear until you accept him, Severus," Albus told him, gently. "You love each other; that much is obvious. _Tell_ him you love him. If you wait too long, it may be too late."

"But Albus, it wouldn't be right for us to have a relationship in school," Severus sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It would be in violation of no rules. As long as you're discreet and don't make a big show about it, there should be no problem."

"He'll be tormented by other students."

"He won't care, as long as he knows you love him."

"Damn you and your logic." Albus chuckled at Severus's defeated tone.

"Tell him you love him, Severus. He needs to hear it."

Severus was quiet for a moment as he sipped at a goblet of wine.

"How is he?" he asked, finally. "After that fall, I mean."

"In regards to the fall, he's fine," Albus responded. "He broke his arm and his nose, but Poppy fixed those easily. He has a slight concussion, but that will be fine. He's staying in the hospital wing for an undetermined amount of time, however. He has become quite ill. Until he gains more weight and starts sleeping better, he'll be more or less confined to the infirmary. Also..." Albus stopped, unsure about going any further.

"Also...?" Severus pressed.

"Draco looked at his wrists," Albus sighed. "He has a couple of new scars." Severus's face paled.

"He's been cutting again?"

"Apparently," Albus confirmed. "Though there are only two new ones, and they are over a week old. I asked Harry about them while he was awake, but he didn't want to talk about it." He changed the subject. "Severus, I think he'll be all right if you'll just talk to him. He keeps odd hours, and Poppy isn't giving him a sleeping draught tonight. Perhaps you could go in after she retires to her rooms." Severus nodded.

"Tonight, then."

~~~

Around midnight, the door to Harry's room opened slowly, and Severus crept in. He tried to be quiet, in case Harry was asleep.

He was. He lay on his bed, sleeping like a baby, his pale face illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window.

Severus sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and just stared at him for a moment.

"So beautiful," Severus whispered, barely even moving his lips. He reached a hand over to lightly caress Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for hurting you, Harry."

As soon as he felt the touch on his cheek, Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Severus in sleepy surprise.

"Is this a dream?" Harry murmured. Severus shook his head with a soft smile on his face.

"No, Harry, it's not a dream. But the past month has been a nightmare, probably worse for you."

"Why did you do that to me?" Harry whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I thought I was doing what was best," Severus sighed, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "And all I did was cause you to hurt yourself and become sick and quite possibly hate me."

"I don't hate you," Harry protested, shaking his head. "Never hate you..." 

He lifted a hand and touched Severus's cheek. Severus placed his hand over Harry's and turned his head a little, pressing his lips to Harry's palm.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Severus whispered, moving to kneel next to the bed, so that he would be closer to Harry. "I never wanted to hurt you. I was only trying to do what I thought was best. But in the meantime, I was lying to you, to myself, and everyone around us."

"And what's the truth?" Harry drew in a breath, anticipating the answer.

"The truth is...I love you, Harry. God, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and it feels so good to tell you that." 

Harry gave a content smile and intertwined his fingers with Severus's. After a moment, he let out a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he murmured, resting his hand on his chest.

"What doesn't hurt anymore?" Severus asked, not making the connection.

"My heart... It isn't broken anymore, it's whole again. Doesn't hurt anymore..."

With that, Harry promptly passed out again.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: I can tell you right now that I won't be updating nearly as often come next week or the week after. I'm already swamped with AP Chemistry, Pre-calculus, and CP English work, and today was only the first day of class. I haven't had much time to write, as I have homework and many many other things to do. However, I'll try my best.

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody! 

In this chapter: First Quidditch game of the season, an accident, and something that makes everybody happy

~~~

Chapter 21

When Harry opened his eyes again and found that he was alone, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Was it a dream?" he whispered to himself. "It couldn't have been a dream. My heart doesn't hurt anymore! It was real!"

Then he saw a folded piece of parchment standing on the bedside table. His name was written neatly on the front, so he reached over and unfolded the note.

__

Dear Harry,

I wanted to stay by your side all night, but I was quite tired and I have classes to teach, so I need to get some sleep. Expect a guest for supper.

Affectionately,

Severus

"It _wasn't_ a dream!" Harry practically squealed with a goofy grin on his face.

He got out of bed and began to jump up and down around the room. When he noticed Draco standing in the middle of the room, staring at him, he just ran to his friend and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Draco chuckled and returned the hug.

"What's going on?" Draco wondered, curiously. "You're..._happy_."

"Of course I'm happy!" Harry exclaimed as he began to dance around the room some more. "He loves me! He loves me! He told me so last night! He's coming to eat supper with me tonight, and _he_ _loves me_!" 

He handed the note over to Draco, who quickly scanned its contents before grinning at Harry. He wrapped his arms around his 'brother' in another hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning in circles.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you!" He then lowered Harry to the floor and kissed his forehead. "It's about time he came to his senses. I thought I was going to have to curse him!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and leaned into his chest. He closed his eyes and let a content smile grace his lips.

"My heart doesn't hurt anymore, Draco," Harry murmured. "It's not broken anymore."

"I'm glad, love," Draco whispered in his ear, rubbing his back. His eyes suddenly became wide. "Harry! You're not supposed to be out of bed yet!"

"Oh, you ruin all the fun," Harry muttered, pouting as he was forced to get back into bed.

"Yes, I'm sure I do," Draco replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled the blanket over Harry's lap. "But just think: the faster you get better, the faster you get out of here, and the sooner you can spend time with Severus." That brought a dreamy smile to Harry's face. "Sirius and Remus are coming up to have breakfast with you, since they don't have any classes until ten-thirty."

"You're not staying?" Harry asked, frowning. Draco shook his head.

"No, I just came up to see how you're feeling. I have to go to classes, but I'll come by around lunchtime, all right?"

"Okay," Harry sighed, pouting. Draco sat next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Harry, you know I want to skip and stay with you, but I can't this time. I've skipped too many classes already this term."

"I know," Harry muttered. He looked at Draco's watch. "You'd better go, or you'll be late. Tell Severus I said 'good morning.'"

"Will do," Draco agreed with a mock salute. "I'll see you later, love. Don't forget to get some rest. Don't get yourself worked up over anything."

Draco left the room, and Harry snuggled down under his blanket as he waited for his godfathers to arrive. As he pulled the blanket tighter around himself, he felt his eyelids drooping until finally, he fell asleep.

~~~

A short while later, Sirius and Remus entered the infirmary with a tray of food for breakfast, only to find Harry asleep, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Is he...smiling?" Sirius whispered to Remus, hopefully. Remus nodded, placing the tray on a table. "And he's sleeping so peacefully..."

Sirius carefully knelt down by Harry's bed and gently tucked a lock of hair behind Harry's ear. As he did so, his fingers grazed Harry's forehead. Feeling how cool his skin was, Sirius looked down and saw that Harry was shivering.

"For God's sake, he's freezing!" Sirius muttered, grabbing a blanket from another bed and tucking it tightly around Harry. "Honestly, doesn't that woman take care of her patients?"

"Mmm, don't let her hear you say that..." Harry murmured, sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at his godfather. "She'll kick you out before you can have breakfast with me."

"How are you feeling, love?" Sirius asked, helping Harry to sit up while Remus brought the food over. 

"Good," Harry yawned. He winced and brought a hand to his head. "I've got a headache, though. And I'm kind of cold."

Sirius placed a Warming Spell over Harry, then sat down close to him, to keep him warm. The three began to eat their breakfast: eggs, bacon, and sausage. Remus's eyes widened when he saw how much and how quickly Harry was eating.

"Hey, hey, slow down!" he exclaimed, placing a hand over Harry's before he could shovel another bite of food into his full mouth. "Not so much, and not so fast, or else it won't stay down." Harry swallowed his food before replying.

"I want to hurry up and get out of here," he whined. "You all said I have to start eating and sleeping better so I can leave. I've been sleeping plenty, so now I just need to do the eating part!"

"You seem to be in a better mood," Sirius observed. "What gives?" Harry blushed a little and looked down at his plate.

"Severus came to visit me last night," he said, quietly, though he was smiling. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Did he? And what did the bastard have to say?"

Harry looked up and stared straight into Sirius's eyes.

"Only that he loves me, and he's sorry for hurting me. He just thought he was doing what was best."

"And you accept him, just like that?"

"We have a Soul Bond, Sirius," Harry said, firmly, as he glared at his godfather. "That means we love each other. We're bonded, and we belong together. Besides, I could tell that he was really sorry. But don't think I'll let him off easy. He'll make it up to me." Remus groaned at the mischievous gleam in Harry's eyes.

"I don't even want to know how," he muttered. 

"Harry, I just want you to be aware of what you're getting into with him," Sirius sighed. "I'm just not sure if he's right for you, love."

"And what if _I'm_ sure that he's right for me?" Harry challenged.

"Then that's fine," Remus cut in, firmly, before Sirius could respond. He sat on Harry's other side. "Come on, you two, no arguing. Harry, if you're sure that Severus is who you want, that's fine, but be careful, all right? I'm not saying this just because it's Severus; I would say it no matter who you're involved with. Sirius, respect Harry's decision, and try to be nice about it."

"Thank you, Moony," Harry said, smirking at Sirius.

"_Damn_ you, Moony," Sirius muttered, glaring at Harry. "Fine, I'll respect your decision. But that doesn't mean I like it, you little brat."

Harry flinched a little when Sirius called him that, and he subconsciously moved closer to Remus, who wrapped his arms around the boy. Remus gave Sirius a disapproving look.

"Don't call him that, Siri, even if you don't mean it. You know he doesn't like it."

"Sorry, love," Sirius apologized, kissing Harry's forehead. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Harry said, quietly. He laid his head on Remus's chest, yawning as he closed his eyes.

"Do you want us to leave so you can sleep?" Remus offered. Harry nodded his head. "All right. Sleep well, darling." Remus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "If you need us for anything, tell Poppy, and she'll get us for you."

Remus stood and headed for the door, while Sirius helped Harry to get comfortable in the bed again. Harry snuggled down under the blankets, pulling them tightly around himself. Sirius leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Sirius murmured, touching Harry's cheek. "It's just that you know how I feel about him, and it's hard for me to comprehend the fact that you're in love with him. It will take some getting used to."

"It's okay," Harry told him, sleepily. "As long as you try..."

"I will," Sirius promised. "I love you."

"Love you, too... Come back later sometime, okay?" Sirius nodded, placed a kiss on the tip of Harry's nose, and left.

~~~

Harry slept for the rest of the day, except for when he awoke from a nightmare shortly after one o'clock. Poppy calmed him down and gave him a light sedative before sitting with him until he fell asleep again. 

When Severus came into the room that evening for supper, Harry was still asleep, though it didn't seem to be a very sound sleep. There was a frown on his face, and he tossed and turned a couple of times.

__

A bad dream, Severus told himself.

He decided to wake Harry before the dream became a nightmare. Severus carefully sat next to Harry on the bed and was surprised when he stopped tossing. Harry calmed down quickly and nestled himself against Severus, letting out a content sigh.

"Harry, wake up," Severus urged him, softly, as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. 

It took a moment, but Harry soon woke up. He yawned and stretched his arms, then noticed Severus and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hi," Harry murmured before laying his sleepy head on Severus's shoulder. Severus just chuckled.

"Come on, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he teased Harry. "Poppy says you've been sleeping nearly all day. At this rate, you'll be up all night."

"That's doubtful, I'm dead tired," Harry mumbled. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Did you bring me food?"

"Yes, I did," Severus replied, an amused smile on his face. "But you have to get out of bed. We're eating at the table."

Harry gave a slightly irritated growl, but he got up nonetheless. The two went to sit at the table, where Severus had arranged the vegetable soup, sandwiches, and pumpkin juice. 

"Albus told me that we should have no problems, as long as we're discreet and we don't make a big show," Severus said, softly. He reached across the table and took Harry's hand in his own. "We might not have trouble with the Ministry, but you might have trouble with the other students, once they find out. And the media."

"No problems with the media," Harry replied. "Sirius went to the Ministry and made a deal that the media isn't allowed to print anything about me without his permission until I'm twenty-one. As for the other students...I don't care. I just... I just want to be with you. I want us to be together, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. They can give me as much trouble as they want, but it won't matter, as long as I have you."

Severus smiled slightly when he heard this. He lightly ran his thumb back and forth over Harry's hand.

"I want to take this slow, all right? I don't want to jump into anything and do something that might hurt you if you're not ready for it." Harry nodded.

"Fair enough," he agreed. He gave a sneaky smile. "Can I have the password to your rooms again?"

"I've already changed it back to the old one," Severus told him, smirking. "Just don't make a big scene when you come down." He then looked at Harry's bowl and plate; most of his sandwich was still on the plate, and his soup had hardly been eaten from. "You're not eating."

"Well, _you've_ been distracting me," Harry shot back, teasingly. "Anyway, I'm not too hungry. I ate a lot at breakfast, and I think it's caught up with me."

"Just a little bit," Severus requested. "Breakfast was hours ago."

Harry complied and managed to finish about a third of his food. Then he and Severus went back over to the bed and sat down, Harry curled up against the older man's side.

"Did you date a lot of people when you were in school?" Harry wondered, curiously. He covered his mouth as a yawn escaped.

"A few," Severus replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Nobody to call it worth it. And you? I've heard several rumors over the years about your involvement with different classmates. Were any of them true?"

"I don't know what you've heard, but I guarantee none of them were true," Harry replied. "I've never been 'involved' with anyone." He wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes.

"Go on to sleep," Severus told him, softly. He leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Don't worry, I'll stay here for a while." Harry nodded and cuddled closer to Severus.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

RunningWithCoyotes: Absolutely not! LoL I despise Draco/Ron. And as far as I can see, there's hardly any fluff in this story, compared to other stories. Anyway, Draco will have romance eventually. I have 29 or 30 chapters written total so far, and there will be little hints in the next few chapters as to who Draco's love will be. Any guesses? 

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody! 

In this chapter: Masquerade Ball, an attack, and Harry flips out

~~~

Chapter 22

Harry's recovery went much slower than he had hoped. Poppy had to help him to instill regular sleeping patterns into life. She starting out by giving him Sleeping Potions every night, so that he could catch up on his rest and not be so exhausted. After about four days, she started taking him off the potions so that he could sleep on his own at night. Poppy also had to help Harry to gain back some weight and get his appetite back to normal.

Poppy hadn't allowed Harry to leave the infirmary at all during his stay, and she let very few visitors in to see him. As a result, nobody knew what was going on with him, and he received a great deal of attention when he was released the day before the Halloween Costume Ball.

The day _of_ the ball, Draco went to see Harry in Remus and Sirius's quarters. He found the two teachers in costume, as they were chaperoning the dance, and Harry was curled up on the sofa with a book. When Harry heard Draco come in, he looked up and grinned.

"Well, aren't you a sexy one?" he teased.

Draco was already in costume, as well. He was dressed as Legolas Greenleaf, an elf from Tolkien's "Lord of the Rings." He wore tight tan pants and a green tunic. He even had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back!

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Draco wondered.

"I'm not going," Harry replied, turning back to his book.

"Why the hell not?!" Draco exclaimed. "Come on, Harry, it will be fun!"

"He claims that he doesn't feel well," Sirius explained. He and Remus were dressed as two of The Three Musketeers. "I don't buy it."

"Harry, come on," Draco pleaded. "You can be my date, and Severus will be down there because he has to chaperone, and--"

"I can't stand these dances," Harry sighed, but he gave in. "Fine, whatever. Get me some kind of a costume, and I'll go. But I can't guarantee I'll stay."

"Go put on your leather pants and a tight black shirt," Draco ordered him after a moment of thought. 

By the time Draco was finished, Harry looked like a rock star. He wore all black, including boots, the pants, and the shirt. His hair was left out of its usual ponytail and hung to his shoulders. It was so shaggy that some of it fell into his face, giving him an overall sexy look. 

"Oh, yeah, Sev's going to want you the moment he sees you tonight," Draco assured Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's just get this over and done with," Harry muttered.

The two went down to the Great Hall, where the majority of the fourth through seventh years were already gathered. Lights flashed all over the place, and both wizard and Muggle music echoed through the hall.

"Draco, I don't like this," Harry said, barely loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco just grabbed his hand and started dragging him off. "Where are we going?"

Draco didn't answer as the two passed some teachers. Albus was dressed as King Arthur, and Minerva was in a nun costume. Ceres Sprout wore a costume that reminded Harry of an old Chinese matchmaker. Filius wore the costume of Wicket, an Ewok from a Muggle film called "Return of the Jedi." Finally, Draco stopped walking and shoved Harry into the arms of Severus, who was not in costume, though he seemed to approve of Harry's.

"Do something with him," Draco snapped to his godfather. "He doesn't want to have any fun tonight."

"_You're_ the one who made me come!" Harry shouted after Draco, who walked away and ignored him. Harry then sat next to Severus at the table. He linked his arm through Severus's.

"You didn't want to come either, eh?" Severus guessed. Harry shook his head.

"I hate these things, as you well know. He made me come as his date."

"Well, at least you can keep _me_ company," Severus stated, intertwining his fingers with Harry's. "I must say, you look extremely delectable." Harry blushed slightly.

"Glad you approve," he replied. "Still, I don't think I'll be staying too long. I don't really like to do much on Halloween..." Severus sighed when he realized Harry's real reason for not wanting to come to the ball.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't even think-- Well, if you want to leave, don't let me keep you, all right?"

"Sirius and Remus didn't even remember, or else they didn't mention it," Harry sighed. He looked up at Severus. "I think I'll go for a walk somewhere... Maybe I'll come back later."

"I'll be here if you need me," Severus promised, squeezing Harry's hand. "And don't think too much, okay? It's painful, and sometimes it causes bad things to happen."

"I know," Harry assured him. He gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Wait a minute," Severus said before Harry could leave. He stood and removed his cloak, leaving him only in his Muggle clothes, and he wrapped the cloak around Harry. "There, now you won't be cold."

"Thanks," Harry said with a small smile. "See you later."

Harry left the hall and set off to roam about the school. His first stop was the Astronomy Tower. He stood in front of the window and leaned out slightly, glancing up at the stars.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Harry whispered to the two stars he'd picked out for his parents in his fifth year. "Another year's gone by since I lost you. God, I miss you so much... A lot's been going on, but I'm sure you know all about it. I hope you approve of my choice. Severus is a wonderful man, and I love him with all of my heart. Dad, thanks for saving him back when you were in school. If you hadn't, then I would probably be alone now, but I have him, and I'm happy."

Harry shivered and pulled Severus's cloak more tightly around himself.

"I should probably get going. I'm quite tired and cold, so I think I'll go to bed. I love you both, and I know you're watching over me. I'll come and talk to you again soon."

Harry blew a kiss out to the stars, then turned and left the tower. He was walking towards Severus's rooms when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and shoved him against a wall.

"Well, well, well, Potter, I'm surprised," hissed an unfamiliar voice. Harry couldn't see the person's face because it was hidden by a mask, but he could tell that the person was male. "A queer like you, out all by yourself. Not a smart decision, not at all. I was expecting you to at least be in the company of your beloved _Snape_, the greasy bastard."

Harry choked back a cry when his attacker suddenly punched him in the stomach, then the face. The person then grabbed him by his hair, covering his mouth with a hand, and dragged him over to a door. The guy opened the door to what happened to be a closet.

"You and the other fags need to learn that what you are is disgusting and unnatural. Perhaps a little time in here will let you think about it and help you remember it."

He tossed Harry through the door, and he landed on his back on the floor. Before Harry could run out, the door was shut and locked magically, and he was left alone in the dark closet. Harry immediately began to panic in the dark, screaming and crying as he pounded on the door.

"Help me!" he screamed, though his voice was already hoarse. "Let me out, please, let me out!"

After a moment, Harry slid to the floor, curling up in a ball as he sobbed.

__

Severus, help me... he said in his mind as he grew more and more light-headed. _One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..._

~~~

__

Severus, help me... One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...

A familiar voice in Severus's head jolted him out of his daydream. Harry's voice, and he sounded panicked. But why was he counting like that? 

"Oh, God," Severus whispered as his eyes widened in realization. "A closet..."

He jumped up and ran as quickly as he could to Albus, who had been waltzing with Minerva. Both teachers saw the panic in Severus's eyes.

"Albus, this Soul Bond between me and Harry," Severus said, "can it enable us to speak telepathically?"

"It might," Albus replied, searching Severus's eyes for any hint as to what was wrong. "Some Soul Bonds do that. Is something wrong, Severus?"

Severus didn't reply. Instead, he was concentrating on sending his thoughts to Harry.

__

--Harry, darling, it's Severus. Are you all right?

It took a moment, but Harry finally replied.

__

--Severus, get me out, please, get me out of here...

--Where are you?

--Somebody locked... Closet... I don't know, get me

Harry's thoughts suddenly stopped entering Severus's mind, and a feeling of dread replaced them.

"Somebody locked him in a closet, and he's panicking!" Severus exclaimed. "I have to find him, I have to--"

"Severus, calm down," Albus said, gently, as students began to stare. He then called a house elf, who appeared with a _pop_! "Dobby, I need you and the other house elves to go to each of the closets in the castle and check them. Somebody has locked Harry Potter in a closet, and he is quite afraid of being confined in the dark. Check them as quickly as you can, and then come back and tell us where you find him."

"Yes, sir, Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Dobby agreed, nodding his head quickly. He disappeared, then reappeared several minutes later. "We is finding Harry Potter, sir! We is finding him in a closet in the dungeons, Professor Dumbledore, sir, near the portrait of Merlin!Harry Potter is in a bad way, Professor Dumbledore, sir, a very bad way!"

Severus was already on his way. He ran as fast as he could to the closet that Dobby had spoken of. When he arrived there, he found three house elves huddled together, crying. In front of them lay Harry. His eyes were rolled back into his head, and his body had been taken over by a fit of convulsions. There was also a large bruise on the side of his head. Severus dropped to his knees next to Harry and rested a hand on his cheek. He placed his other hand on Harry's chest once he realized that Harry was responding to his touch, and his shaking slowly ceased. Severus looked at the house elves.

"Go to the Great Hall," he instructed them. "Find Professors Black and Lupin, and Draco Malfoy. Tell them all to meet me up in the hospital wing."

Severus carefully lifted Harry into his arms and cradled him against his chest as he went up to the hospital wing. He called for Poppy, then lowered Harry to a bed. 

"What could possibly have happened to him?" Poppy sighed as she came in. "He just left here yesterday!"

"Somebody locked him in a closet," Severus replied, sitting next to Harry and smoothing his hair back with one hand. "He panicked, and when the house elves found him, he was having a seizure."

"Goodness, who would do such a thing? The poor boy's had enough problems already..."

Poppy went into her storage room for some potions, while Severus sat with Harry. He took Harry's hand in his own and gently squeezed his, running his other hand through Harry's hair. After a moment, Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked up at Severus.

"Sev..." Harry whispered, weakly. 

"Yes, Harry, it's me," Severus murmured. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"All right... He called me a queer and a fag... Said something about you... Said I'm disgusting...unnatural... Hit me in my stomach, my face... Locked me in..."

"Oh, God, Harry..." Severus gently brought Harry into his arms and just held him. "Do you know who he was?" Harry shook his head.

"He had a mask," he mumbled, laying his head on Severus's chest. "But I know he was a student..."

At that moment, Sirius and Remus burst through the door, followed by Draco and Albus. They stopped short when they found Severus holding Harry and whispering words of comfort to him.

"Is he okay?" Draco asked after a minute. 

Severus moved Harry out of his lap and onto the bed so that Poppy could care for him, then came over to the group. He stood before them, his eyes burning with anger as he folded his arms over his torso.

"Somebody attacked him, called him a queer and a fag, said something about me, and locked him in the closet," he explained with forced calmness. He was about to say more, but he was cut off by a glare from Sirius.

"I knew you weren't good for him!" Sirius exclaimed, angrily. "I _knew_ you would only cause him more problems! My godson was attacked tonight because he's with _you_!"

"No, Black, your godson was attacked tonight because he's with a _man_," Severus corrected him, harshly. "Don't try to pin this all on me!" 

Sirius pulled his arm back, ready to punch Severus. He didn't get a chance to, however. Everyone stood still, shocked, when the lights in the room started to flicker, and the floor and walls began to tremble. They all turned to look at Harry, who had stood up and was glaring at them furiously. He took a few breaths and calmed down slightly, but not much.

"I am sick and tired of the two of you always fighting when you're in a room together," Harry said, softly, but firmly. "I don't want you in here until you can at least _try_ to be nice to each other. Get out. Both of you." Sirius and Severus just stared at him in shock until suddenly he shouted, "Out!" 

They quickly obeyed and left, and Remus rushed over to Harry, catching him just as he collapsed from exhaustion.

~~~

"Black!" Severus called after Sirius, following him as he headed for his and Remus's rooms. 

Sirius ignored him, but when Severus caught up with him, he grabbed him by the arm. Sirius growled and tried to jerk out of Severus's grip, but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and just glared at Severus.

"We are not having this conversation in a hallway where anyone can hear us," Sirius hissed.

He continued towards his quarters, and Severus followed him inside. Sirius went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. As a second thought, he offered a bottle to Severus, who declined. The two sat down at the table and were silent for a moment, until Severus spoke.

"Believe it or not, Black, I love him."

"I know you do," Sirius sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "But that doesn't change the fact that I hate you. Still...my love for Harry is greater than my hate for you. I'm willing to do just about anything to make him happy, and if that means being nice to you, then so be it."

"The same goes for me," Severus stated. "But only for Harry."

~~~

****

Author's Note: The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever gets the reference to the teachers' costumes.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who was even close to being right about my costume hints. Those people are **Daxed, Bella, Mindel, chibi c-chan, SnitchSeeker, **and the only ones who got it exactly right: **Random Insanity **and** Potions Master Snape Potter.** Now here is the answer:

Albus Dumbledore—Richard Harris—Had the role of King Arthur in "Camelot."

Minerva McGonagall—Maggie Smith—Had the role of Mother Superior in both "Sister Act" films.

Filius Flitwick—Warwick Davis—Had the role of Wicket the Ewok in "Return of the Jedi."

Ceres Sprout—Miriam Margolyes—Was the voice of the Matchmaker in "Mulan."

Good job, everybody!

****

Black Rose: I'm reading "Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice" right now! I loved that scene, it cracked me up hehe

****

Random Insanity: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I know, it was a bit odd for me to write in that Harry stood up after being so weak, but I think of it as an adrenaline type of thing. Even if someone's weak one moment, if they get a burst of adrenaline, they can do amazing things.

Thanks for the great reviews, everybody! 

In this chapter: An announcement, sappiness with Harry and Poppy, a visit to Charlie, bracelets, and some snogging.

~~~

Chapter 23

"Harry, darling," a soft voice murmured the next morning, waking Harry up.

Harry moaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. He glared sleepily at Severus, who was sitting next to him and leaning over him.

"Don't give me that look," Severus said, firmly. "Black and I talked last night. If making you happy means we have to be nice to each other, we're both going to try our best."

"Good, but that's not why I was glaring," Harry muttered. "You just woke me up from a wonderful dream..." Severus smiled slightly.

"What kind of 'wonderful dream?'" 

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. He pulled himself into a sitting position and cuddled up to Severus.

"Mmm... Just one of _those_ 'wonderful dreams' involving honey." Harry blushed a bit. "I'm just glad there were no embarrassing results when I woke up." At this, Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Indeed. Well, I just came to wake you up and bring you down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Then you're going to skip your morning classes and come back up here, and you'll be released around lunchtime, depending on how you feel." Severus wrapped a cloak around Harry, to hide his hospital pajamas and to keep him warm.

"Why in the Great Hall?" Harry wondered, climbing off of the bed and slipping his arm through Severus's. 

"Albus requested for you to come," Severus replied, shrugging his shoulders as they left the infirmary. "The sooner we get down there, the sooner we find out why." As soon as he said that, Harry swayed a little and leaned closer to Severus.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly up at Severus. "I'm still kind of tired after that...outburst last night."

"If you need to stop, let me know," Severus requested.

Slowly, but surely, the two made it to the Great Hall. Nearly all the students were already gathered, so when Severus led Harry through the door near the High Table, everybody stared. 

"Why are they staring at me?" Harry whispered to Severus, who was taking him up to the teachers' table. Most of the teachers were present at breakfast, which was quite unusual.

"Probably because you're so close to me," Severus replied, smirking. "I wonder if they would have heart attacks if I were to kiss you right in front of them?" Harry giggled, and Severus pulled out the chair between his own and Sirius's for Harry to sit in, then sat in his own seat.

"Why am I sitting up here instead of at my table?" Harry wondered.

"Because you're still tired and shaken after last night," Sirius responded, ruffling his godson's hair. "And if you were to suddenly pass out, we would rather have you pass out near us than in a crowd of children who would have no idea what to do."

At that moment, Albus stood up from his seat and called for everybody's attention. The students and teachers all turned to look at him.

"Last night, one of your peers was attacked by another student," Albus stated. 

When he realized why Albus had requested for him to come down, Harry reached a shaking hand under the table and felt for Severus's. Severus took Harry's hand in his own and gently ran his thumb along Harry's, trying to calm him. Albus continued to speak.

"The student who was attacked is severely claustrophobic and was locked in a dark closet for nearly an hour. He was insulted, taunted, and hit, and then he was thrown into this closet, where he eventually had a seizure and passed out. He might have died, had the house elves not found him.

"We do not know who the attacker was, and we probably never will unless he confesses. We _do_ know, however, that such attacks on another student--on _anybody_--will not be tolerated. If any of you feel the need to attack one of your classmates, I suggest that you think twice about it because when you are caught, you will be punished severely."

With that said, Albus left the hall, followed by several other teachers, while the students sat in a stunned silence. When Charlie walked past Harry, he stopped and knelt down.

"Hey, Harry," he said, softly. "How are you feeling?"

"All right, thanks."

"Good to hear. Listen, we haven't gotten much of a chance to talk this year. Why don't you stop down by the hut some time this week? I've been taking care of Fang, and I think he misses you." Harry nodded.

"I'd like that, Charlie." Charlie nodded and smiled.

"All right. See you then, kid." And he left, and Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Filius were the only ones left at the High Table.

"I don't know why he bothered to hide the fact that it was me," Harry muttered as he ate his breakfast. "It's not like they couldn't tell. I mean, why else would I be escorted in here by a teacher and have to sit at the teachers' table?" 

"Because you're shagging said teacher, and he can do what he wants with you?"

The voice came from behind Harry so suddenly that it made him jump a little. He turned around and gave Draco a death glare. Harry and Severus were both blushing slightly, while Remus chuckled, and Sirius tried to get the mental image out of his mind.

"Damn it, Draco, don't _do_ that!" Harry snapped. "And for your information, we are _not_ shagging." As an afterthought, he added, "Yet." Sirius choked on his juice and sent a bit spraying over the table. "Sorry, Padfoot."

"Wow, Uncle Sev, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so badly!" Draco exclaimed. Severus glared at him.

"Was there a reason for coming up here, Draco?" he asked, coolly.

"There is a reason for everything I do," Draco replied, haughtily. "Is it all right for me to see if my best friend is okay and ask him if he needs anything?"

"Bull shite, Draco," Harry retorted, grinning. "You saw me last night. You know if I'm okay."

"Then is it all right for me to tell you that I love you and that if I ever find out who hurt you, I'm going to beat his arse?" Draco's expression was quite serious when he said this, and Harry felt his heart jump at the thought that people really cared about him.

"I suppose that's all right," Harry approved, nodding his head. "I love you, too." Draco smiled and lightly pressed a kiss to the fading bruise on Harry's face.

"Good. I'll see you later, love!"

Severus and Harry finished their breakfast and then headed back up to the infirmary. Harry shed his cloak and lay down under his blankets. Severus sat next to him and touched his cheek.

"If Poppy lets you out at lunchtime, you still don't have to go to your afternoon classes. We'd all prefer if you just tried to get some rest, but I doubt that will happen. Come to my rooms at four-thirty, all right?"

"Will do," Harry agreed. "Have fun teaching all the--what is it you call us?--_dunderheads_." He chuckled at Severus's groan.

"Don't joke about that. God, I don't even know why I decided to be a _teacher_..."

"Because you were lost in the hope that some day you would find a student who would just capture your heart?" Harry guessed, cheekily.

"Well, you definitely _are_ one of the perks of this job," Severus agreed, smiling. He looked at his pocketwatch. "I have to go. Remember: four-thirty. And try to stay out of trouble and rest, all right?"

"I'll try," Harry sighed. He kissed Severus's cheek, and Severus kissed his. "See you later."

~~~

"Now, Potter, I don't want to see you in here ever again," Poppy warned Harry after he ate his lunch in the infirmary. He changed into normal clothes and grinned at her.

"Oh, you know you love fussing over me," he replied.

"Fussing over you, yes," Poppy said. "But I don't particularly enjoy bringing you back from near-death numerous times." Harry look turned serious.

"But you've done a damn good job of it," he said, softly. He stepped over to the matron and hugged her. "And I appreciate everything you've ever done for me, more than you will ever know, Madam." She squeezed him gently, then pulled back and looked up at him, smiling.

"Harry, dear, I think that after nearly seven years, we've gotten over the formalities. You can call me 'Poppy.' You've earned that after spending over three hundred days under my care. Why, I think you've even broken your father's record!" Harry just smiled. "All right, then. Try to stay out for at least a week this time, hmm? Maybe you could spend some time with Severus while you're awake. Do you know, he came in here to watch you sleep nearly every night for the past few weeks?"

"No, I didn't know," Harry responded, surprised. "Wow."

"He really loves you," Poppy commented.

"And I really love him..." Harry murmured. Before he could fall into a daze, he gave Poppy a bright smile. "Well, I'll try not to come back too soon, but I can't make any promises, of course."

Poppy just laughed and waved him away. Harry left and headed outside for Hagrid's Hut--now Charlie's Hut. Charlie had no afternoon classes that day, and he'd asked Harry to visit him earlier. Once he entered the cabin, he found Charlie stretched out on the bed, his hand hanging over the side to pet Fang, who lay on the floor. Charlie glanced over at Harry when he heard the door open.

"Hey, released already?" he greeted Harry, who was glancing around the cabin.

"You've kept everything the same," Harry noticed. It was true; Charlie hadn't moved anything that had been Hagrid's.

"Yeah, well... This place will always be Hagrid's," Charlie replied, softly. "I can't move his stuff." He laughed when Fang sauntered up to Harry and slobbered on his hand. "Told you he missed you." 

Harry knelt down in front of the dog and scratched behind his ears.

"Oh, Fang, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to visit every day," he murmured. "But at least Charlie's been here, so you haven't been alone. I'll try and visit you more." 

Fang pressed his wet nose against Harry's cheek in reply. Harry chuckled and petted Fang's head, then sat at the table with Charlie.

"I didn't interrupt a nap, did I?" Charlie shook his head as he poured some tea for the both of them.

"No, I was just resting for a bit," he replied. "It's quite relaxing after a morning of classes."

"I bet it is," Harry agreed, nodding. He sipped at his tea.

"So how have you been doing?" Charlie wondered. "You and Severus seem to be quite happy." Harry's face lit up as he smiled.

"I _am_ happy with him, happier than I've ever been."

"I'm glad," Charlie told him, sincerely. He chuckled suddenly. "I remember the summer before your...fourth year, was it? Yeah, that's right. I knew right after we met that you fancied boys." 

Harry's eyes widened, and Charlie explained. 

"You were staring at Bill like that would be the only time you'd ever see him. Since then, I've seen you looking at him, Fred, George...hell, even me!" Harry blushed. "And from the moment that I knew, I wished that you would find someone who would make you happy. I knew that you would have a difficult time when you came out, because of who you are, and I've wanted nothing more for you than to find someone who would love you and make you happy. And you've found him."

"Yes, I have," Harry agreed, a dreamy smile on his face. "I love him more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"Then I'm happy for you," Charlie said, softly. He and Harry stood, and Charlie pulled him into a hug. "Harry, you've grown to be like a brother to me. I love you like a brother. If you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

~~~

When Severus arrived in his chambers shortly before four o'clock, he shed his outer robes until he was wearing just pants and a button-down shirt. He went into his bedroom and gave a soft smile when he found Harry asleep on Severus's large bed. 

Severus hung his robes up in his closet, then sat next to Harry on the bed. He slowly removed Harry's shoes and put them on the floor. Then he lay down and spooned Harry from behind, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Harry closer to him. Harry let out a content sigh, but he didn't wake up. 

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's temple, then yawned and closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. After a moment, Harry turned over and snuggled up to Severus's chest, moaning quietly. Severus opened his eyes again and found Harry to be awake and looking up at him.

"You're early," Severus teased him. Harry gave a groggy smile.

"Your bed's comfortable," he said through a yawn. He cuddled closer to Severus. "Though it's even more comfortable with you here."

"I quite agree," Severus murmured. "Well, if you're awake, come out to the living room. I have something for you."

He took Harry by the hand and led him to the living room, telling him to sit on the sofa. Severus then left the room for a moment and returned with a small golden chest encrusted with jewels. He sat down next to Harry and wrapped an arm around him.

"How much do you know about our bond?" Severus asked, smiling when Harry leaned close to him, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist.

"Only what Professor Dumbledore told me, so not much."

"Well, we're not _completely_ bonded yet," Severus explained. "The Soul Bond has brought us together, but if we want to be completely bonded, there's one more thing that needs to be done." Harry looked at him, curiously. "A bonding ceremony. It's kind of like a marriage ceremony."

Severus placed the jeweled chest in Harry's lap and opened it. Inside lay a small cushion, and resting on the cushion were two gold wristbands. Harry, his eyes wide, reached a hand out to touch the bracelets. Severus took Harry's hand in his and brought it to his lips, gazing into Harry's eyes.

"I know you might not be ready for this kind of commitment yet," Severus said, softly. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm ready when you are." He gestured towards the wristbands. "When it's time, those will be like wedding rings: a symbol of our love for and commitment to each other."

Harry stared at the bracelets for a moment, then at Severus. He didn't know what to say as tears stung at his eyes. Finally, he just settled for hugging Severus tightly and burying his face in the older man's chest. He soon felt Severus's arms slip around him, a hand running up and down his back.

"I don't know how this happened to us," Severus whispered, his lips close to Harry's ear. "But God, I'm glad it did..."

"So am I..." Harry whispered back.

Severus placed the chest on the coffee table, then replaced his arms around Harry. The two sat in silence for a short while, until Severus spoke again.

"I remember one day before school started... Draco locked the door to your room and told me that I couldn't come in because it was a surprise. I still haven't found out what that surprise was."

Harry blushed slightly, but he grinned mischievously up at Severus.

"Are you sure you want it?" Severus just raised an eyebrow. "Well...you asked for it..."

Harry crawled into Severus's lap, facing him. He reached a hand up to the back of Severus's head and slowly lifted his own head before attaching his lips to Severus's. Severus let out a quiet moan as Harry urged his mouth open and slipped his tongue in, intertwining it with Severus's tongue.

The kiss lasted just long enough, as Draco had taught Harry. When Harry pulled away, he was still blushing a little. Severus looked slightly shocked, but pleased. Harry, still seated in Severus's lap, leaned over to lay his head on Severus's shoulder, nestling his face in his neck.

"Well..." Severus said, slightly out of breath. "That was certainly a surprise." Harry giggled.

"Draco taught me that," he murmured. "He wanted to teach me how to kiss you so you'd never be able to refuse me, or some bull shite like that..."

"Then he must be a damn good teacher," Severus whispered, tickling Harry's ear with his breath. "Because I definitely wouldn't have been able to refuse you after that, even if I wanted to."

And with that, he brought Harry's mouth back up to his own.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

LunarMist DarknessEclipse: I'll finish the Harry/Draco fic as soon as I can find my disk. I've had my whole family looking for it, but I'm still determined to find it.

****

Author's Note: I doubt you'll find out who the attacker was…Though I may change my mind…Maybe I'll just leave it as a mystery, considering **I** don't even know who it was. *grin*

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

In this chapter: Sev's sick…Hermione…and a trip to Hogsmeade

~~~

Chapter 24

When Harry awoke the following Saturday, he found a note on his pillow. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the dorm. All of his dorm mates were already out of bed, except for Ron, who was still snoozing. Harry opened the note and read it to himself.

__

Harry,

If you wake up in time, come and have breakfast with me at 8:00.

Love,

Sev

Harry smiled happily, then looked at his clock and gasped. It was ten to eight already! He jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes on, then brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair before pulling it into a ponytail. Finally, he ran downstairs to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and spoke the password. When he stepped into the suite, it was two minutes to eight, and Severus was nowhere in sight. Harry went to the master bedroom and slowly opened the door, giving a soft smile when he saw that Severus, though dressed, lay in bed, seeming to be asleep.

Harry carefully climbed onto the bed and placed an arm on either side of Severus's body, leaning over him. He placed a light kiss on Severus's mouth and smiled when the other man opened his eyes.

"There's been a change of plans," Severus murmured. "I'm not having breakfast..." 

Harry pressed his lips against Severus's forehead, frowning when he felt the heat radiating from his skin.

"You have a fever," Harry stated, softly, as Severus stifled a cough. "Can I get you anything?"

"I need some Pepper-Up Potion," Severus mumbled, miserably. "Can you go up and ask Poppy for some? I don't have any in my stores, and I don't feel well enough to make more."

"Sure. Just make sure you don't, you know, die or something before I get back." Severus just chuckled as Harry left.

When Harry went into the infirmary, Poppy looked up from Mandy Brocklehurst's arm that she was mending. She glared at Harry, then gave Mandy's arm a gentle pat and told her to go. Poppy then stood and folded her arms across her chest.

"Harry Potter, I told you that I didn't want to see you again for at least a week," she said, shaking her finger at him accusingly. Harry held up his hands in defense.

"It's not for me, I swear!" he insisted, grinning. "Severus needs some Pepper-Up. He doesn't have any in his stores, and he doesn't feel well enough to make more."

"I think I have some in the back," Poppy replied. "Stay out here. I'll go and check."

A minute after Poppy went into her store room, Hermione came into the room, carrying a tray of supplies. She glanced at Harry, then turned to the cupboard that she was stocking.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted him politely.

Harry looked up in surprise.

"Hi, Hermione," he said, calmly, though he was excited that she was actually speaking to him. "How is the apprenticeship going?"

"Great, I'm learning a lot," Hermione replied, nodding her head. 

Harry just smiled and thought, _Same old Hermione._

Before he could speak again, he suddenly felt a weight jump on him. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over, and she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" she sobbed. "I've been so stupid, and I'm sorry!" 

Harry reached up awkwardly to pat her shoulder and comfort her. After a moment, she pulled away, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"I know you probably can't forgive me," she said, quietly, her voice still choked. "But it just hasn't been the same without you. You were right in your letter: you _are_ the same person, and I've missed you. I don't care what my parents taught me. I can learn to live with your...sexual orientation. If you'll let me, I mean. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry stared at her briefly, surprised. He hadn't been expecting her to apologize to him. In fact, he had accepted that she didn't want to be his friend weeks ago. Finally, his face broke into a grin, and he wrapped Hermione in an embrace.

"Of course I forgive you," he said, softly. "What you said hurt, but if you think you can accept it, then I can forgive you."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you so much!" She glanced at the cupboard that she'd been restocking. "I should probably get back to work."

"We'll get together and do something sometime, all right?" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"I'd like that, Harry. Thank you."

With that, Hermione went back to restocking, and Harry turned to Poppy, who had been waiting patiently with a smile on her face. She handed him a small phial of Pepper-Up Potion.

"Here you go, dear," she said. "Tell Severus to get some rest, and don't tire him out!" Harry blushed slightly, but he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you very much."

Harry headed back down to the dungeons with a smile on his face. He was still grinning when he went into the bedroom to give Severus the potion. Severus sat up against the headboard of his bed and downed the potion, and almost immediately, his ears started steaming, causing Harry to giggle.

"What are you so happy about?" Severus demanded, wrapping his arms around Harry, who laid on the older man's shoulder.

"Hermione apologized, and she's learning to accept my sexuality," Harry explained, happily.

"It bloody well took her long enough," Severus grumbled. Harry laughed and kissed Severus's cheek.

"Take your shirt off, turn over, and lay on your stomach," he requested. Severus glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're too damned tense and grumpy!" Harry shot back. "I'll help you to relax."

Severus reluctantly complied and turned over after removing his shirt. Harry straddled him and sat himself down on Severus's butt. Harry then cracked his knuckles and lowered his hands to Severus's back. He gently but firmly began to knead the knots out of Severus's muscles, grinning when the older man moaned under his fingers.

"There, does that feel better?" Severus's response was a delighted moan, and Harry laughed. "I told you I'd help you relax."

"God, Harry, you have no idea..." Severus murmured. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"It comes naturally," Harry replied. "It can't be learned, but Remus gave some pointers. He's quite good at massages." 

Harry kept massaging Severus's back until all the tension was gone. When he stopped, he lay down next to Severus, who gave him a sleepy smile.

"That feels much better..." 

"Good," Harry replied, kissing Severus's cheek. He chuckled slightly. "And here, Ron and I thought you never get sick."

"It's rare, but when it happens, I drug myself up during the week, and then I hide away during the weekend." Severus yawned and closed his eyes. Harry reached over and gently caressed his cheek.

"I'll leave you alone to sleep," he said, softly. "I'll come back around lunchtime, all right?" 

"Mmm-hmm..." 

Severus didn't open his eyes, as he was already half-asleep. Harry gave a soft smile and pressed a light kiss to Severus's lips.

"Feel better," he whispered in Severus's ear. "I love you."

~~~

"Harry!" 

A voice stopped Harry as he headed for Sirius and Remus's quarters. Harry turned around, and Draco ran up to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Draco wondered.

"To see Sirius and Remus," Harry responded. "Come with?" 

Draco draped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and the two continued walking.

"Sev's sick," Harry reported. "I left so he could sleep, but I'm going back down around lunchtime, if you want to come."

"We'll see," Draco replied. "I was thinking about going into Hogsmeade for a few hours. Maybe I can get my Christmas shopping finished early."

"In-_sane_-ly early," Harry corrected his friend, grinning as they came to a stop in front of Sirius and Remus's portrait door. 

Harry said the password, and the two seventh years entered the rooms. In the living room, they found Sirius sitting in an easy chair with Remus on top of him, and they were locked in a passionate make-out session. They didn't even notice that Harry and Draco had come in until Harry cleared his throat. The two older wizards looked up and blushed, scrambling to straighten their hair and their clothes. Harry chuckled and waved them off, heading for the bathroom.

"Don't stop on our account," he called, searching for his extra toothbrush, which he left in his godfathers' rooms. "It's not like I haven't walked in on you two shagging before. A little snogging won't hurt anything!" He slammed his hands down on the sink. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter?" Draco asked as he dropped down to the sofa, stretching out. Harry emerged from the bathroom and showed his godfathers an empty cup.

"Do you need this?" he asked. 

Sirius shook his head, though he was confused. He understood, however, when Harry transfigured the cup into a toothbrush and proceeded to brush his teeth again. Then he returned to the living room and gave his godfathers small kisses on their lips.

"Good morning," he greeted them. "I had to brush my teeth before I did that because Severus is sick, and I kissed him. If I got sick from him, I didn't want you two to get sick from me."

"How considerate of you," Remus teased. Harry went to the sofa and sat on Draco's legs. "What are you two doing today?"

"I want to go to Hogsmeade," Draco replied. "Harry's going back down to Uncle Sev's around lunchtime."

"I wouldn't mind going to Hogsmeade for a couple of hours, myself," Harry added. He looked at Sirius and Remus. "Can we go? And maybe Ron, too?"

"I don't want you lot going out by yourselves," Sirius answered, firmly. "One of us has to go, or Charlie."

"Come on, Siri, who would try anything on us in _Hogsmeade_?" Harry whined. "There'd be too many witnesses around, and besides, there's Rosmerta and Fred and George and _everyone_ out there if we need them."

"One of us is going with you, or else you're not going. That's final, Harry."

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Moony, will you come? I wanted to talk to you, anyway, and don't give me that look, Siri, I'll talk to you eventually as well."

"Sure, love," Remus agreed. "Do you want to leave now?" Draco and Harry nodded. "All right, go and see if Ron wants to come, get your cloaks, and meet me at the passage to Honeydukes. It will be warmer to go that way."

~~~

"What did you want to talk about, love?" Remus asked Harry. The two sat on a bench outside Quality Quidditch Supplies while Draco and Ron browsed the store.

"What do you know about bonding ceremonies?" Harry wondered. "What, exactly, happens during one?"

"Well, it's pretty much like a normal wedding. An elder wizard officiates the bonding of two people who love one another. They vow to love and honor each other until death, but it's only legitimate if there are at least two witnesses. Gay couples are usually the ones who do bonding ceremonies, as they're not allowed to legally marry yet."

"Are you and Siri bonded?" Harry asked, curiously. He thought he saw a flash of sadness in Remus's eyes, and he reached over to hold his godfather's hand.

"Werewolves aren't allowed by the Ministry to bond or breed," Remus explained, softly. "Arthur---Minister Weasley--is trying to loosen the restrictions on werewolves and such, but I don't really see that happening any time soon. There are still too many in the Ministry who are against Dark Creatures."

"That's not fair," Harry sighed.

"I know, love, but nobody ever said that life was supposed to be fair," Remus murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "Why do you ask about bonding ceremonies?" His eyes widened. "Harry, did Severus--" Harry cut him off by nodding.

"He said that he's ready whenever I am," he said with a content sigh as he cuddled up to Remus for warmth. "I was just curious to know more about them."

"Does he have the wristbands?" Remus wondered. Harry nodded. 

"They're beautiful, gold," he replied. "I think I'm ready, but I wanted to see if there's anything else I should know about it before I _tell_ him I'm ready."

"Well, make _sure_ you're ready, first of all," Remus told him. "Then the two of you will probably speak with Albus about it, and he'll make the arrangements. Aside from the wristbands, the lovers buy bonding gifts for each other. It's usually jewelry of some sort, to symbolize their love. They exchange these gifts in private, and then after the ceremony there is usually a reception." He was about to say more, but he was cut off by Ron and Draco coming up to them.

"Finished here!" Ron told them. "Let's go down to the WWW and see Fred and George. Harry, they've been wanting you to come visit." Harry gave in and began to follow his friends, though he didn't leave the warmth of his godfather's arms.

"We'll talk some more later, love," Remus promised him. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

****

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. I won't go into the reasons why it's been a while because there are so many of them. I've just had a lot on my plate lately, and it's hard to deal with everything all at once.

I'm not going to reply to all the reviews this time, because I want to hurry up and get this chapter posted. However, there are a couple that I want to reply to. First:

****

CocoKate: I completely agree with you, it is impolite to generalize about people's decency. I don't like generalizations about nearly ANYTHING. However, just because I write something in fiction, that does not mean that that's what I believe. I'm sorry if you took that statement to be my own personal belief because it's not.

****

Vendela: I don't believe that Hermione's homophobia is necessarily out of character. Sure, she's forgiving and nice and all that, but so what? There are many people out there who don't approve of homosexual relationships, but who are still wonderful people. Know what I mean? Anyway, I think all of the characters in this story are pretty close to being OOC. I didn't really attempt to keep them in character because then it wouldn't really fit the story. Oh well. Thanks for the constructive criticism!

****

Xixum: What made Sev sick? Just a cold. Nothing out of the ordinary, except maybe for him. *grin*

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and now, for the long-awaited moment…the next chapter!

~~~

Chapter 25

One day near the end of November, Harry came down to the Potions classroom during a free period. Severus was sitting at his desk, watching his third-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs complete a test. He looked up when Harry knocked on the door, as did the class.

"Professor, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Harry asked, softly.

Severus, hearing the unusual tone in his partner's voice, nodded and led him into his office, closing the door. Harry stood in front of Severus, looking at the floor and fidgeting with his fingers. Severus took Harry's hands in his own, and Harry looked up at him, emerald orbs staring into obsidian.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Severus asked, gently. Harry slowly shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. He kept staring into Severus's eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he murmured. He shook his head and broke himself out of his daze. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready."

"Ready?" Severus repeated, not understanding. Harry nodded.

"Ready," he said again. "For the bonding ceremony."

Severus stared at Harry for a moment, his eyes widening. Finally, he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. Harry laughed into Severus's mouth and pulled back.

"We can't stay in here too long, or else your class will make assumptions," he reminded Severus, whose eyes were sparkling with happiness. Harry smirked. "Though I daresay that when they see that happy look on your face, they'll go ahead and assume we had a quick shag."

Severus pulled Harry into another embrace, holding him tightly. They just stood there for a moment until Severus began to whisper into Harry's ear.

"I love you more than anything in the world," he murmured. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Harry protested, smiling. "I'm benefiting from this just as you are." 

Severus pulled back and ran his hands down Harry's arms until they grasped at the younger man's hands.

"This is my last class today," he said, softly. "Meet me down here in an hour, and we'll go and talk to Albus about the arrangements."

"Will do. Until then..." Harry placed a chaste kiss on Severus's lip. "I love you."

With that, Harry left the office and found that a couple of students in the front row of desks had been trying to listen to the conversation without leaving their seats. Harry grinned at them, winked, and waved before leaving an extremely happy Severus to deal with them.

~~~

Shortly over an hour later, Severus and Harry entered Albus's office, hand in hand. Albus looked up from the letter he was writing and smiled at them.

"I'll be with you two in a moment," he told them. "Make yourselves comfortable. Have a lemon drop."

Harry took a lemon drop from the bowl on Albus's desk, then stepped over to visit Fawkes, while still holding Severus's hand. Severus smiled slightly, but he didn't release his partner's hand. He stepped up to Harry's side.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry greeted the phoenix, stroking its beautiful red plumage. Fawkes leaned down to nuzzle Harry and Severus's joined hands. "You approve, then?" Fawkes let out a soft trill in what seemed to be affirmation.

"Finished," Albus announced. Severus and Harry sat in the chairs across from Albus's desk. "Now. What can I do for you?"

"We wish to be bonded, Albus," Severus replied, squeezing Harry's hand. Albus's eyes lit up.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I'll assume that you would like for me to arrange everything, yes?" Severus nodded.

"The last bonding ceremony you arranged and officiated was beautiful," he said, softly. He glanced at Harry and gave a small smile. "From what I recall, James and Lily were quite happy with everything." Harry's eyes widened, and Severus continued. "I know that Harry and I will be just as pleased."

"My parents were bonded?" Harry asked, quietly. Albus nodded.

"I arranged their ceremony myself, and I would be honored to do the same for their son," he replied, giving Harry a warm smile. There was a comfortable pause, and then Albus clapped his hands together. "All right. All I need you boys to do is figure out when and where you want to have the ceremony, who you wish to invite to witness it, and who you would like to stand by you."

"Stand by us?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Like in a wedding, when the father of the bride gives her away to her husband," Severus explained. "We will each have someone to stand by us and give us away to each other." Harry nodded in understanding. "Is that all, Albus?"

"Yes, that will be all. Tell me what you decide, and then leave the rest to me."

Severus and Harry stood, as did Albus. The older man came around his desk to the couple and embraced each of them.

"I am happy for you both, my children," he said, softly. "Thank you for giving me this honor."

"Thank you for agreeing, Professor," Harry replied, smiling. Albus waved his hand, shaking his head.

"Harry, you know half of the staff by their first names. You may call me 'Albus' when we're in private." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Albus," he said again.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. Now go. You two have much to discuss."

Severus and Harry left the office, and once they reached the hallway, Harry gave Severus a quick kiss.

"I need to get a few things from my dorm," he told him. "I'll come down to your rooms in a few minutes."

"Our rooms," Severus corrected him, caressing his cheek. He kissed Harry's forehead. "I'll see you down there, then."

~~~

A little while later, Harry and Severus were lounging on the bed in the master bedroom. Severus had lit a fire, and he was scribbling on a piece of parchment with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Harry.

"The Great Hall?" Harry suggested for where to have the ceremony. Severus nodded to show his agreement.

"That's where your parents had theirs. When? I imagine many of your friends are returning home for the Christmas holidays, so how about the day before?" Harry shook his head.

"Yule Ball," he reminded Severus. "Speaking of which, I'll go and try to have fun if you'll be my date." Severus smirked and placed a kiss on Harry's temple.

"I suppose, though I cannot guarantee that I'll dance."

"That's fine. I can't guarantee that I'll dance, either. Anyway, I'm sure my friends won't mind staying an extra day for the ceremony. We can have it the night after the Ball."

"Sounds good," Severus agreed. "Who do you want to stand by you?" 

Harry didn't even think before he replied, "Sirius." Severus raised an eyebrow, and Harry sighed. "I know, he still doesn't like you, but he's making an effort for my sake. I'll ask him, and if he agrees and does it...that will show that he really accepts us, and Sirius's acceptance of us would mean a lot to me."

"All right, then. I'll ask Draco to stand by me. Now you make a list of everyone you want to invite."

Harry took the quill and scribbled down names as they came to him. When he finished, the list had about eighteen names on it:

__

The Weasleys

Remus Lupin

Hermione Granger

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Oliver Wood

All the Hogwarts staff

Colin & Dennis Creevey

Samantha Niles

David Sullivan

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Katie Bell

Arabella Figg

Madam Rosmerta

Lee Jordan

"Don't you want to put anyone else on there?" Harry asked Severus, softly, when the older man rolled up all the parchments and put them aside. Severus gave his partner a small smile.

"Who would I put down?" he murmured. "The only people I have to share our day with are you, Draco, and Albus." Harry frowned, but he said no more. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes," Harry replied, snuggling up to Severus and placing feather light kisses on his neck. "I seem to have less nightmares when I sleep down here. But I'd like to go and talk to Siri sometime today."

"Why don't you go and do that now, and I'll talk to Draco?" Severus suggested. "Then we can send an owl up to Albus with everything he needs."

"All right, then," Harry agreed, kissing Severus's cheek.

~~~

"Hi, Moony, where's Siri?" Harry asked when he found Remus sitting alone on the sofa, grading papers. He looked tired, as the full moon had just passed, and he pointed his quill towards the bedroom.

"Taking a nap," Remus replied, yawning. "And while I could use one myself...I need to get these done." He glanced up at Harry. "Something you need, kiddo?" Harry looked towards the bedroom, then back at Remus, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"I need to ask him something, and I don't want you to be offended because I'm not asking you," Harry sighed. Remus raised an eyebrow; a signal for Harry to go on. "Sev and I are doing the ceremony, and I wanted to ask Sirius to stand by me. I thought, if he'd do this for me, then I'd know he really accepts it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Of course I do, and don't worry about offending me," Remus assured him. "Go on in and ask him. He's probably not asleep yet. When you're finished, tell him I'll be in there in a little while." 

Harry nodded and slowly entered the bedroom. The curtains had been closed over the window, so Sirius's nightlight was on. Sirius lay in bed, shivering under the blanket and facing away from Harry. Harry grabbed another blanket and threw it over Sirius, then crawled under the covers with him. Sirius yawned and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw his godson.

"Hey, love," he murmured, sleepily. "What's up?" Harry decided to jump right into the explanation.

"Professor Dumbledore is arranging the bonding ceremony for Severus and me," he said, softly, and Sirius's eyes widened. "And I wanted to know if you'll...if you'll stand by me."

Sirius stared at him for a moment, now wide-awake. Tears seemed to be welling up in his eyes, and he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Lily and James should be the ones standing by you," he whispered, sadly.

"But they aren't," Harry said, firmly, as he pulled back. He looked straight into Sirius's eyes. "And I'm asking _you_. Please, Siri. Will you do this for me? I know you still don't like Severus, but... It would mean the world to me if you would do this." Sirius slowly nodded his head as a tear streamed from his eye.

"I would be honored, Harry," he told his godson. "Your happiness and well-being are my number one priority, and I know that he makes you happy and takes care of you. I will stand by you and give you away to...Severus." Harry's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"You said his name!" Harry laughed, and he hugged Sirius tightly. "Thank you, Siri. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry," Sirius murmured, kissing Harry's forehead.

"I'm staying with Severus tonight," Harry told him after a moment. "Today's been such a good day. I don't fancy spoiling it by having nightmares tonight, and I sleep better down there, when I'm with someone."

"All right. Hey, when is the ceremony?"

"The night after the Yule Ball," Harry replied. He gave Sirius another hug and a kiss, then climbed out of the bed. "I have to go. Moony's coming in shortly, he said. Maybe I'll see you at supper."

"I love you, sweetheart," Sirius told him again. "Thank you." Harry just smiled and left.

~~~

"He said 'yes!'" Harry exclaimed as he went back to Severus's quarters. 

Severus lay on the sofa, and Harry lay down on top of him, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. Harry laid his head down on Severus's chest, and Severus rubbed his hand over Harry's back in gentle circles.

"He really accepts us, Sev," Harry murmured. 

"I'm glad, darling," Severus said, softly. "Draco agreed, as well. I knew Sirius would agree, so I already sent everything up to Albus." Harry leaned his head up and kissed Severus's neck, gently sucking at the pale flesh and causing Severus to moan quietly. "Damn, Harry..." 

Harry picked his head up to give Severus a small kiss on the lips, then laid his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Love you," Harry whispered, tiredly, as he closed his eyes.

"Love you, too," Severus whispered back, and he didn't move as Harry fell asleep on him.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

In this chapter: The Yule Ball

Chapter 26

When Severus and Harry stepped into the Great Hall, hand in hand, the night of the Yule Ball, everyone turned to stare at them. That was the first time they had outwardly shown that they were together in public, and they decided to make a dramatic entrance.

"Why did I do this when I knew they'd stare at us?" Harry whispered to Severus, who just squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Head held high, Severus led Harry to a table in the front of the hall, where Sirius, Remus, Charlie, and several of Harry's friends were sitting. Severus glared menacingly at anyone who stared at them, and he didn't release his hold on Harry even when they reached the table.

"You two look nice," said Ginny, who had come to the dance as Neville's date.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Severus replied. He was dressed in simple black dress robes, while Harry's robes were forest green. "Harry, do you want to sit, or do you want to go...do whatever it is that they do for fun at these things?"

"Sit," Harry replied, and so they did. 

Severus sat in a chair, and Harry sat in his lap, leaning back against his partner's chest. Severus rested his cheek on top of Harry's head as he placed his arms around the younger man's waist, clasping his hands on Harry's stomach. Neither wizard noticed as Draco grinned and leaned close to Charlie, whispering to him.

"Harry, Severus!" The two looked up as Albus stood in front of them, smiling happily. "Everything is all set for tomorr--oh!" 

He stared at a spot above Harry's and Severus's heads and laughed. The two younger wizards looked up and groaned at the sprig of mistletoe that hovered above them and that didn't seem to want to leave them alone, no matter how they moved. Severus looked around the group, to see who was the guilty party, and his eyes fell on Draco, who was giving Charlie a high-five and laughing.

"Draco!" Severus growled as Harry blushed, his face buried in Severus's shoulder..

"Oh, come now, Severus, Harry!" Remus insisted. "You have to; it's tradition!"

"Coming here openly as a couple is one thing," Harry muttered. "Kissing him in front of everybody is another." He spoke the truth: nearly everybody in the Great Hall was staring at them.

"Come on, it's not like you two haven't done _more_ than kiss!" Draco folded his arms across his chest. "This should be nothing to you!" Harry blushed even more, and Severus raised an eyebrow at his godson.

"That is very presumptuous of you, Draco," he stated, coolly. "Not that it's any of your concern, but no, we have _not_ done more than that." Draco's eyes widened.

"You haven't? But last week, when I stayed in your rooms, you and Harry both went into your bedroom and closed the door. I just thought-- I mean, I just assumed that you were...sleeping together."

"We were," Harry replied, simply. He emphasized his words. "_Sleeping_ together. As in, unconscious all night so that I wouldn't have nightmares." He sighed, shaking his head. "God, Draco, I know it's been months, but being raped is something I'm not likely to forget about any time soon. I haven't been ready."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that," Draco said, softly. 

The entire group was silent for a moment, and the rest of the students went back to dancing when they thought that they weren't going to see any snogging between their classmate and their teacher. Then Draco grinned and spoke up again.

"I'm still not breaking the charm until you kiss. Come on, just a little one."

Severus rolled his eyes, and Harry heard his voice in his head.

__

--He won't bloody give up. Would you like to give them a show?

Harry chuckled and nodded. He turned around in Severus's lap and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Severus reached a hand up to rest on the back of Harry's head, and he pulled his partner's lips down to his own. The mistletoe quickly disappeared, but Harry and Severus kept at it, opening their mouths slightly and allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouth. 

Harry's friends, as well as Charlie, Sirius, and Remus, watched in surprise as Severus and Harry seemed to ignore everyone while they made out. Albus just watched with a look of amusement on his face while Harry moaned quietly and ran his fingers through Severus's hair. Finally, as other students and teachers began to turn to watch, Albus cleared his throat. Harry and Severus detached their mouths and turned to look at him, faces flushed and lips swollen.

"As much as we were enjoying your little show..." Albus teased them. He gestured towards the rest of the hall. "Others were beginning to enjoy it, as well. I don't think you'd want all of these students to witness such an..._intimate_ moment."

"Um...oops?" Harry said, innocently. 

With one look from their headmaster, the rest of the fourth through seventh years in the Great Hall went back to whatever it was that they had been doing before Severus and Harry's "show." The incident was soon forgotten, or disregarded, by everyone, and after a short while, Draco came over to Harry, who was still nestled in Severus's lap. Draco held out his hand.

"Come, dance with me?" he asked Harry with a small smile. Harry looked at Severus.

"Do you mind?" Severus shook his head.

"Not at all. Go, have fun."

Harry accepted Draco's hand, and the two of them made their way to the dance floor, along with Seamus and Dean. A Muggle ballad echoed through the room, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, while Draco put his arms around Harry's waist. He pulled Harry close enough to him so that Harry could lay his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Draco murmured as he and his best friend swayed in time with the music. "And for pushing you and Sev. Forgive me?"

"Of course, idiot," Harry said, softly, with a content smile on his face. He gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

"So...tomorrow's the big day," Draco said after a moment. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be... Except I don't know what the hell I'm wearing. Sirius said he has it taken care of, but I'm kind of worried. If all else fails, I'll have to wear these stupid dress robes."

"They're not stupid," Draco chided him. "They're lovely, and I happen to think that this shade of green looks quite spiffing on you."

"I hate robes," Harry muttered, pouting, picking his head up. Draco chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

"After this year, you won't ever have to wear them again, if you don't want to. So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"All the guests who aren't already here will be arriving when the rest of the students leave for the train. That will be the rest of the Weasleys, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Rosmerta, and Arabella. The guests will all be assembled in here at around four, and the ceremony will begin at five. Sev, being older, will be standing up front with you and Albus. He'll let me know telepathically when it's time for me to come in, and Sirius will walk up with me, while everyone watches and says 'oh, look how pretty' and all that fluff. Albus will do whatever it is that he's supposed to do, we'll end the ceremony, and then a reception."

"What about the students who are staying for the holidays?" Draco wondered. "Will they have to stay out of here all day?"

"There aren't many of them, so Severus and I agreed to let them be in attendance at the ceremony. It would be quite rude to lock them up in their dorms while we're having a party and such down here."

"And you're not having a honeymoon?"

"We might during Easter break," Harry replied. "I don't want to leave you, Siri, and Remus for Christmas, so we're staying."

"So tomorrow night, technically, will be your 'wedding night,'" Draco commented. "You know what happens on one's wedding night." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have a one-track mind tonight, don't you?" he muttered, shaking his head. "Severus and I agreed that we would not do anything I'm not ready for. I don't know _when_ I'll be ready for that. I might not be ready tonight, but that might change by tomorrow night. It depends on how I feel at the time."

As another slow song came on, Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and, surprisingly, there stood Severus. Draco stared at him for a moment, surprised, and Severus rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his torso and tapping his foot impatiently. Harry giggled when Severus let out an annoyed groan.

"I don't suppose I have to _ask_ to cut in, do I?" he hissed at Draco, who laughed and politely let his godfather take his place with Harry.

"Going for the shock factor tonight, eh, Uncle Sev?"

"Of course. I have to get it in while I still can."

Severus wrapped his arms about Harry's waist, and Harry placed his around Severus's shoulders. Severus pulled him close, so that their chests were touching. Harry sighed in content and rested his head on Severus's shoulder, breathing in his cinnamon scent. Severus glared when Draco hung around, just staring at them.

"What now?" Severus muttered. Draco smiled, shaking his head.

"You fit together," he said, softly. "Perfectly. The way Harry nestled himself against you, instantly knowing the most comfortable position... It's beautiful. It's amazing, like you're a two-piece puzzle and you know exactly how you fit together."

Suddenly, he stood on his toes to kiss Severus's forehead.

"I love you, Uncle Severus."

Then he leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"And I love you, Harry. I'm glad that you found each other and that you can finally be happy. You both deserve it."

"You deserve happiness, too, Draco," Harry murmured. "And you'll find it. You'll see..."

Draco just gave him a sad smile and walked away. Severus held Harry more tightly, glaring at everyone who stared until they turned away. Then he looked down at his partner, who had since closed his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, softly. Harry nodded.

"I still get tired so easily," he replied. "So quickly... What time is it?"

"Almost ten," Severus said. "Perhaps you ought to go to bed early. Big day tomorrow and all."

"Mmm-hmm..." Harry mumbled. "I need to get Siri and Remus to leave early... Need to talk to them about something." He suddenly let out a huge yawn. "Then again... It can wait until tomorrow."

"I'll walk you up to your godfathers' rooms," Severus volunteered, pulling back from Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Harry leaned into the hold, now quite sleepy. "Just in case you decide to fall asleep on your way."

Harry smiled sleepily and allowed Severus to lead him upstairs to Sirius and Remus's suite. Harry climbed into the bed in his room and gave a soft sigh when Severus tucked the blankets tightly around his shivering body. Severus then sat next to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, you're still cold," Severus murmured. He cast a Warming Spell on Harry. "Is that better, darling?"

"Uh-huh, thanks," Harry whispered before yawning. He reached a hand up to the back of Severus's neck and pulled the other man's head down to give him a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Severus replied, kissing Harry's forehead. "And this time tomorrow, we can be together forever. Good night, my darling."

~~~

The next morning, Remus and Sirius returned from escorting students to the Hogwarts Express to find Harry pacing their suite in a panic. He clutched his head in his hands, muttering to himself as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus asked, gently.

"No!" Harry cried, dropping down to the sofa. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. "No, I'm not all right! I'm freaking out! I'm practically getting married today, and I feel like everything's going to go wrong! I don't even know what the hell I'm _wearing_, for God's sake!"

Sirius ran over and sat next to Harry, wrapping his arms around his godson. Harry broke down in tears, burying his face in Sirius's shoulder.

"Shh, honey," Sirius murmured, stroking Harry's hair. "Baby, I told you: I have everything taken care of. When it's time for you to get dressed, you'll have something to wear, I _promise_. I don't break my promises, love, you know that. Everything is taken care of." Harry sniffled and pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"I know," he sighed, his voice hoarse. "But I'd just feel so much better if I knew what was going on..."

"Just trust me," Sirius said, softly. "Everything will be fine." Harry sighed again and lay down with his head in Sirius's lap.

"What if he changes his mind?" he whispered. Sirius and Remus's eyes widened, and Remus knelt on the floor by Harry.

"Oh, Harry, he won't change his mind," he protested, giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He loves you more than anything. He _wants_ this. Don't worry."

"The guests are here," Sirius told Harry, changing the subject. "They seemed quite eager to see you. Why don't you clean yourself up and go down to visit until it's time to get ready?"

~~~

When Harry entered the Great Hall, where his and Severus's guests were waiting, he was immediately wrapped in a hug by Molly Weasley.

"Harry, dear!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! I've been so worried." She drew back and looked at him sternly. "And with good reason, I see. Have you been eating? You're still so thin!"

"I've been eating," Harry assured her. "Not as much as I used to, of course, and I haven't been feeling my greatest lately."

"Well, I ought to have a talk with Severus about how he takes care of you," Molly stated, a determined look on her face. "You go and visit with your friends, dear."

Harry obeyed and went to over to his group of school friends, including Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Lee, as well as his friends who hadn't yet graduated and all of the Weasley kids.

"Harry!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison. They wrapped him in a sandwich hug. 

"Good to see you, mate!" George told him.

"Thanks for coming, everybody," Harry said, quietly, as he looked down at the floor. 

"You all right, honey?" Angelina asked, touching his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Harry, it's a special day!" Ginny exclaimed. "You don't look very happy." Harry looked up and gave them a small smile.

"I _am_ happy, trust me," he assured them. "I'm just nervous, and I've got a headache. I'm concentrating on not getting sick or passing out. Mostly nerves, but I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Shouldn't you be lying down, then?" Katie asked, concerned. "If you feel so bad already, I'd hate to imagine how you'll feel later, after not doing anything about it." Harry waved it off.

"I'll be all right," he replied. "Anyway, I have to go back upstairs in an hour or so. Maybe when I get up there, Sirius will be nice enough to tell me what I'm wearing."

"You don't know what you're _wearing_?" Oliver said, his eyes wide. Harry shook his head.

"But Siri insists that he has it taken care of, so I trust him."

"I have to admit, Harry, I was surprised when we got an invitation saying that you and _Snape_ are bonding," Fred teased. Harry smirked.

"Severus isn't that bad, once you get under his skin. I don't know how it happened, but...I love him. I really do."


End file.
